A Twisted Always and Forever
by Graciiee
Summary: An AU story which follows my OC Grace Gilbert into a new romance packed full of new adventures in the wonderful town of New Orleans. How will she cope with leaving behind the only family she knows? How will her new relationship fair in this vampire filled town? Battle lines are drawn and it's time to pick a side.
1. Welcome to Bourbon Street

A Twisted Always and Forever

Season One

Welcome to Bourbon Street

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters or story lines, I only own Grace.**

* * *

When she thought about him she thought about the deep growing darkness that resided inside of his soul, he was a sociopath, he was narcissistic, he was a pain in the ass and he had ruined her life in so many ways, but her heart still ached for him so deeply. Something about him was drawing her close, like a moth to a flame and if she wasn't careful she would end up getting burned in the beautiful fiery glow.

That ass had put her through so much, the list of things he had done to her and her family grew longer and longer every day, yet even her pure heart was drawn to his dark cruelty, she wasn't sure why she loved him, whether it was the danger and unexpectedness, whether it was the attention he showered her with, or that she was just bored of the small town but something wasn't letting him go without a fight.

Niklaus Mikaelson had done so many awful things to her to make her want to turn around and punch him in the face – and granted sometimes she had lashed out and struck him, but he deserved it – that hybrid had tried to kill her two or more times by his own hand because she refused his love. He had been the death of her adoptive grandmother, her biological mother, her biological father. He had stolen her from the man she loved and kept her with him for an entire year.

But there were good sides to him, too. Light sides which she wasn't sure many others saw. When she was much younger he saved her from her burning home, her adoptive parents lives had already been claimed by the house fire, but she was saved by a mysterious stranger and sent to a hospital, it wasn't until years later she had found out it was actually his doing. He has saved her from a werewolf bite and her lover, Damon Salvatore, too. He had taken her to many dances and shown her a night of lighthearted fun without expecting a single thing at the end.

When Grace Gilbert thought of all the good things he had done for her a small smile pulled across her lips, then she would be reminded of how her family felt about him. They all despised him so deeply, she thought that sometimes she was supposed to hate him with a deep passion, but she didn't, there was a different kind of fire burning in her stomach for him, one filled with such love and passion she was never sure she had felt it before.

Everyone would say that it was because she was sired to him that she felt this way but it wasn't that bond had been long diminished when she turned off her humanity for the first time ever. That was a dark time for her one that he wasn't around to see much off, he didn't like seeing her in that state, or maybe he thought that he wouldn't be able to control himself around her, whilst she basically threw herself at him, either way she wasn't feeling this way because she was being implored to by a bond.

She kept thinking by how her even thinking about this would rip Damon's heart out of his chest and that was what was making her feel the most indecisive about all of this. She had been with him a little over three years, it had been rocky the past couple of months with everything that had been going on and honestly she didn't see a light at the end of the tunnel for their relationship and it was making her chest hurt.

So there she was sitting on the steps of the Salvatore boarding house with a bottle of gin in one hand and a million things on her mind trying to figure out what to do for the best her head was screaming to play it safe, stay in Mystic Falls and be with Damon but her heart was yelling for her to be happy, take a chance and make all the choices she too scared to make. Bringing the bottle up to her lips she took a long swig before hearing a pair of footsteps wandering towards her at a slow pace, she didn't bother looking up she already knew who it was standing above her. "Well, don't just stand there, take a seat." She offered patting the hard ground beside her.

With that the hybrid sat down with her, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched her take another swig of gin she was drinking so fondly. Reaching over he delicately pried the glass from her hands as she gave him a look but he was quick to take a swig from it too before she told him. "I wanted to thank you." He breathed out looking down. "You seem to have this great ability: you're always here when I need you the most." She glanced up at him looking into his crystal blue orbs that weren't on her. "There is one thing that's on my mind, how did you get here so fast?" She creased her eye brows.

"Well..." He began as he carefully reached into the inner pocket on his expensive black blazer and pulled out an elegant looking envelope, passing it over to her she saw his name written on there in a beautiful script. Opening it she took the letter out from inside, it was from Caroline but actually written to the hybrid on the brunette's behalf, even the blonde knew how special he was to her. "I suppose it's a good thing I chose to come after all, isn't it." He mused as her lips turned up slightly at the edges. "I've missed that..." She gazed over to him the smile growing wider slightly. "That smile."

Brushing off the compliment she cleared her throat gently before telling him. "Again, uh, thank you for coming and... and for saving Damon's life." She timidly reached over and placed her hand on his wrist rubbing the soft skin with her fingers as he closed his eyes just revelling in the feeling of her delicate touch. "I honestly didn't think I was going to see you again after... after the whole humanity deal, I figured that was why you weren't answering my calls." She announced.

The Original took a long swig from the bottle of gin before an almost fake smile pulled over his lips. "As if I'd miss the most important day of your school year." He teased as she smirked shaking her head looking down realising she was still holding onto his wrist, she was quick to remove her hand and place it back on her lap with her other. "I'm sure you've heard by now, but I've moved to New Orleans." He stated as she nodded her head slowly. "I had some business down there that I couldn't ignore anymore."

"Yeah, I heard that you had moved down there." Grace answered nodding her head slowly she could feel her face getting warm and her vision getting glassy, she bit her lips cursing herself for being so close to tears at the thought of his departure. "Damon told me after I, uh, I turned my humanity back on." Klaus rolled his eyes gently, of course the Salvatore would jump in there first to make him look bad.

Gritting his teeth the hybrid glanced down at his little vampire before asking. "How do you feel about that?" He noticed how he couldn't see her face behind the wall of hair that had put up, obviously she was trying to block him out or hide what she was truly feeling. "Grace, I want to know what you truly feel about me finally leaving."

"I don't know." She answered quickly looking up at him with a set of glassy chocolate-brown orbs which made him suck in a breath, like he had been punched straight in the gut. "I know how I'm supposed to feel, you're leaving Mystic Falls, my family might finally be safe from the Mikaelson crazy, but how I feel..." She sniffled looking down letting a tear slip down her cheek. "How I truly feel..." She shook her head looking away.

"Say it." Klaus implored edging closer to her, he needed to hear the words coming from her mouth but she ceased to look at him. "Say the words, Grace. Say what you truly feel about me-"

"I'm in love with you!" She retorted quickly with a hoarse side to her voice. "I'm in love with you, Niklaus, and I have been for longer than I care to admit." Her voice this broke this time as she repeated the statement, he was completely stunned watching her through amazed crystal blue orbs, it was different to how he had imagined it in his head, he had expected to hear the chorus of Angels singing their heavenly tune but instead it was a soft sob as she admitted the truth about how she truly felt. His hand carefully caressed her lower back but she jumped up shaking her head covering her mouth with her hand. "I'm in love with _you_..." She turned to him. "The man who has caused so much pain in my life and still here I am admitting this."

Klaus blinked a couple of times before moving down to be standing there in front of her. "I cannot take back any of the things I've done to you, and though I regret some of them, there are others I won't ever regret, because that's who I am." He informed her a growl on the edge of his voice which made her look at him her lower lip shaking. "You're a good person and you have this old soul with such wisdom for someone of your age." He paused before taking her hands. "And I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." He told her in his thick British accent.

"But you're not gonna change." She spluttered as a couple of tears ran down her cheeks, he moved closer to her, his sea blue eyes locked on hers as he cupped her cheek tilting his head to the side. "You're not gonna change, but maybe..." He moved closer, she could smell his collogue and minty-fresh breath. "Maybe that's a good thing." With that final statement they locked lips with a feverous passion.

His other hand found it's way onto her hip squeezing and pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible. She rested her hands on his shoulders, being a step above him she was able to almost be the same height as him but the kiss was comfortable and it just felt overall right. His lip ran over her lower lip and she didn't even hesitate to let him in letting their tongues dances romantically before she slowly pulled back, leaning her forehead against his looking deeply into his eyes soft pants falling from their lips.

That moment was so much better than whatever he had imagined in his head, she looked enchanting under the soft glow of the moon and the sheer need in her rich-brown orbs was making the need for more grow inside of him. "Come with me." He finally said squeezing her hips once again. "Come with me to New Orleans, we can rule together, you can be my Queen." He wasn't sure if he was asking or begging but the tears gathered in her eyes as he sighed. "You don't want to leave Damon."

She paused. "Everything would change." She told him as he moved slightly away from her, still holding onto her hips but not close to her anymore. "I would be leaving my hometown on a whim..." She closed her eyes. "But I am so deeply and madly in love with you... Yes." She finally whispered and he looked at her surprised. "I'll go with you, I will." She nodded her heads. "But there... There are some... things I need to take care of first." She looked up at him blinking away the tears.

* * *

When Grace finally went back into the Salvatore boarding house she could feel a knot of fear in her stomach, wandering through the long halls her fingertips were grazing against the walls before she finally was standing in front of the large mahogany double doors to the library. She balled her hand into a fist and knocked the door twice.

"Come in." The voice called and she slid the door open before slipping inside closing it firmly shut behind her, there he was stood in front of the crackling fireplace staring intently into the fire with a glass of bourbon in his hand, gazing over to her he told her. "I'm not going to apologise for not wanting to take the cure, because I'm not sorry. I'd rather be dead than have to live out the rest of as a sad miserable old man." He told her firmly as she nodded her head. "You're... You're not arguing back."

She let out a breath as she took a couple of steps towards him shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe I just don't have it in me anymore, Damon." She looked at him pain passing through her chocolate-brown orbs as his mouth dropped open slightly. "I want to thank you for everything you've ever done for me. Taking me in when I didn't have a home. Directing me to become the vampire I am today. Helping me fall in love for the first time. Reminding me what it's like to feel-"

"Are you..." He paused crossing the room to be standing in front of her. "Are you breaking up with me?" He questioned as she bit her bottom lip looking down at their feet obviously unable to make eye contact with him. "Grace, I... We can work through this, alright? Whatever's making you do this, making you feel this way... we can do something-"

"It's not 'what' it's 'who'." She answered looking up at him as more tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm not sure how long I've felt this way but... I'm in love with Niklaus." She told him and with that she swore she saw his heart break, turning away from her he ran his fingers through his hair unable to find any words. "Please say something."

Damon walked back over to the small table which was holding his glass of bourbon and picked it up swigging it for a moment before launching it across the room making her flinch as the glass smashed loudly against the wall. "I've known... I've known since you slept with him but I just didn't want to believe it." He growled out shaking his head. "This is just a phase, Grace."

"What?" She looked up at him with clear surprise in her eyes.

He looked down at her. "You're living out some misguided fantasy, but you really belong with me." He told her firmly as she tilted her head to the side. "No – no don't you give me that pity-filled doe-eyed look." He told her firmly as she just nodded her head. "This isn't going to last, Grace. You should know that better than anyone. You can't be that delusional or have that bad of a memory to forget about what he has done to you."

"Damon, I-"

He cut her off reminding her. "He reached into your chest cavity and tried to tear your heart out because, if I remember rightly, you told him very clearly that you hated him!" He roared at her as she looked down. "What changed between then and now?" He questioned desperate for an answer.

"So much has changed, Damon." She replied as she walked across the room, placing her hand on his tense shoulder to feel him deflate in defeat. "I'm leaving with him, but I don't want to leave and for you to hate me when I do." She replied hearing her voice break as he looked up at her through glassy icy-blue orbs.

"I could never hate you." He whispered actually letting a tear drop slowly down his face. "I love you, and I want you to be happy... Even if it isn't with me." He closed his eyes nodding his head, she bit her bottom lip before wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him deeply as he kept his arms down by his side. "I'll always be here for you when the inevitable happens." He looked into her eyes as she just gave him a sad but sweet smile and nodded her head.

* * *

Folding her clothes neatly and putting them away in her suitcase the small brunette heard the door knock behind her, turning around she half expected to see the older Salvatore standing there but instead she saw her twin sister standing there with a sullen look on her face, she wandered further into the room, picking up a shirt and folding it for her placing it in the suitcase.

"I don't agree with this." Elena finally said as the smaller girl looked up at her with a sigh on her lips. "You know how I feel about that _dick_..." She paused holding back her anger. "But I know how you feel about him, too." She added closing her eyes. "I just can't believe you're really going through with this."

"Me neither." She admitted shaking her head an almost dazed look on her face. "But, Elena, I've never been this sure about anything before. At one time I was sure that Damon... That he was what I really wanted, but things change and Niklaus wormed his way into my life and my heart." She explained as her sister looked up at her placing another shirt in the case. "I know you're not going to be able to understand, or be happy for me and him, but... but maybe you could just support me."

She cupped her sisters face softly looking into her eyes searching for any kind of doubt but she saw nothing but sureness and right, just like she saw what she felt when she looked into Stefan eyes. Elena let the corner of her lip turn up before nodding her head. "Is that everything?" She asked pulling away and looking down at her case.

"Most of it." The brunette answered looking at the case of her clothes, everything about them reminded her of her life in Mystic Falls and made her stomach churn with uncertainty. "Oh God, I can't believe I'm really doing this." She panicked suddenly before looking up at her sister who just looked back, she wasn't sure what the reply with.

Taking her hand carefully she replied. "This may be the biggest mistake you ever make and if it is I'll be here to hold you and do my best to make it all better..." She promised with a soft smile on her lips. "But this might be the best decision you ever make, but you're not gonna know either way if you don't go now." She told her before zipping her case up for her. "Now get your little butt out there and go..." Her voice broke on the last word. "We'll be fine here, I'll make sure Damon is okay, alright?"

"Thank you." Grace breathed before wrapping her arms around her sister hugging her deeply as the taller girl sighed and stroked her hair. "Thank you, Elena, for everything." She replied before pulling back and taking her case walking through the house she had lived in with the Salvatore's and her sister towards her new life with a Mikaelson.

* * *

It seemed to all happen so fast but just like that the girl was on a flight to New Orleans, looking out of the small window to the ground below her, she was slightly startled when she felt a hand on her thigh, she turned her head and looked up at the Mikaelson, she was leaving behind everything she knew and going through with this, she felt as if she was about to have a panic attack.

Sensing the fear rising in her chest he leaned his head down and pressed a calming kiss to her lips, she melted letting out a small sigh as he pulled away slowly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear carefully, a small tear still trickled down her cheek as she gave him a sad smile, he dried it away with his sleeve before whispering to her. "We're going home, love." He took her hand and squeezed it softly.

* * *

It was a short fight from Virginia to New Orleans and he knew just the thing to lighten her spirits. Niklaus knew just where he was going to show her first, The French Quarter, before they had even gone back to the home that he had procured for them, they left her bags in the car and went there.

Her jaw opened in clear amazement as she looked around, the beautiful bright light up houses, interesting people, fantastic smells, amazing art work being created on the side of the road, not to mention the toe-tapping jazz music being played constantly throughout the streets. She twirled around trying to take everything at one not even noticing the brilliant smile on her face, tears were long forgotten.

Klaus just watched amused as she went from activity to activity with that same smile on her lips trying to take everything in. She stopped by the voodoo tables and listened to the music before he moved her into a little restaurant sitting her down at a table in the back as she looked around clearly amazed. "This place is magical, Nik." She gushed.

"I'm not sure that you know this, but Elijah, Rebekah and I... We fled Europe on a ship and sailed to just about anywhere until we stumbled upon the French colony of Louisiana, just off the shores they had this small little town named..." His arms were spread out either side of him. "New Orleans." The smile spread across her face again. "We helped build this city into what it is today, until we had to flea once more." He informed her.

She laughed a little turning in her chair to be looking out of the door at all the people walking past, drunk and happy, or dressed up in amazing costumes part of a parade that was marching loudly down the street. "I think I'm really gonna like it here." She reached across and took his hand with a grin on her face.

* * *

After herself and Niklaus got some food and a couple of very strong drinks he recommended that they go home, moving back to their waiting car they began the drive, she leaned against him clearly exhausted and ever-so-slight inebriated watching out of the tinted windows as all the colours of the city passed by. "We should stay out some more." Her voice was clearly defeated and very tired sounding, much like a child that wanted to stay up past their bedtimes but their bodies wouldn't allow them.

Pulling up outside of the beautiful house that Niklaus had took as his own he picked her up in his arms and lead her into the house asking the driver to bring in her bags, as he walked through the door he saw his older brother sat poised by the fireplace, he almost looked surprised to see the brunette in his arms, telling him to be quiet he carefully carried Grace back into their new room and placed her on the bed before returning to his brother. "What happened. Oh, Niklaus, please tell me you didn't steal-"

"I didn't do anything, I returned like you suggested, I was preparing myself to say goodbye and then... then she told me she loved me." He informed Elijah with almost a surprised look on his face, like it all hadn't set in for him yet. "I didn't compel her, I didn't erase her memory. She _chose_ me, Elijah."

The older brother blinked a couple of times, clearly stunned by this news. "Well, I have to admit I am slightly amazed... No offence." He told him as Klaus shrugged his shoulders slowly. "Not just that she came with you to New Orleans but also that she agreed to come with you even after you told her about Hayley and the baby..." He added before seeing the shady look on his hybrid brothers face. "You _did_ tell her, didn't you, Niklaus?" He pressed as his brother remained quiet. "Niklaus!"

"I was worried if I told her she wouldn't come with me. I will tell her, Elijah, I will." He nodded his head. "But right now can't you just keep Hayley out of our way whilst we enjoy each other for a little while, please." He begged, Elijah could see how clearly happy he was, this baby was going to be some kind of redemption for him, but with Grace there in the picture also they might be able to have their brother back for real. Nodding slowly Klaus chuckled. "Thank you, Elijah."

The hybrid turned around about to walk back to his room before replying. "Just try to keep it down whilst you enjoy each others company, there is a pregnant woman who is trying to get some sleep." He reminded him as Niklaus smirked.

* * *

As Klaus wandered into the back room of the house he opened the door expecting to see Grace passed out on the bed, but instead saw the brunette struggling to pull her shirt over her head with her jeans down around her ankles, she had tried to undress herself much too quickly and got tangled in the clothes.

he chuckled as he wandered over and helped get her through the soft cotton material looking at the almost pouted look on her face as she told him. "I was trying to be sexy... But I got stuck." He laughed before leaning down and kissing her lips dropping the shirt carefully to the floor.

"You're sexy enough without _trying_." He informed her as she blushed before standing on her tip-toes and kissing him hard, suddenly she was screamed in delight when he had her back on the bed placing cute butterfly kisses on her throat, moving slowly down to her chest making sure to pay attention to the heated skin on her breasts which were being covered by her lacy black bra. She purred in pleasure as he continued his way down to her taut stomach and then even further making her back arch.

"Wait." She whispered huskily as he kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs, looking up into her worry filled orbs she added. "Maybe we... we shouldn't tonight." She told him as he tilted his head to the side. "I mean, it doesn't feel right, does it? Doing this now. It feels rushed." She announced and he smiled moving back up her body. "I'm sorry." She whispered out an apology as he pressed a caring kiss to her lips.

Pulling away for a moment he answered. "I've waited an awful long time for this, but I can wait as long as you need." He kissed her lips again. "We can continue this when you're ready, love." He purred before leaning down and kissing her passionately running his hands through her hair lovingly.

* * *

The night seemed to pass so quickly and by morning they were still in bed in a deep slumber, she was resting on his chest whilst he was using the headboard as a pillow. Finally her eyes fluttered open. Moving from his body she grabbed a towel that was folded at the foot of the bed and wandered into the bathroom.

Everything about the house was so beautiful, turning the knobs on the shower she waited until it heated up before stepping inside she let the warm water pour over her skin. If there was something different from Virginia and New Orleans it was the heat, it was so humid every minute of the day, even at night.

Watching the sweat and smell of passion off her body she stood under the spray for a long couple of seconds before watching her hair with sweet smelling shampoo and conditioner and then letting it watch out running down her body. Smiling to herself she stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror, she looked like a new person all fresh and clean and actually happy, even after everything had happened.

Slipping on some panties and her black skinny jeans, she picked up Klaus' v-neck white shirt and pulled that on too, it was oversized on her falling towards the middle of her thighs and having to push up the sleeves so they wouldn't fall past her hands. Walking over to Niklaus she placed a soft kiss on his forehead before walking through the double doors into the rest of the house.

She began exploring there was a huge parlour room with a welcoming fireplace and a fur rug which she loved the feel of under her bare feet. Going through another set of doors she found a library, stocked with books, first editions and beautiful hardbacks. Running the tips of her fingers over the spines of the books she spotted one of her favourites.

Pulling the book out she smiled at the name 'The Great Gatsby' Opening the page she sat down in front of the dying fire and began to read through, it must have been her fiftieth time reading it, but she didn't care she loved the book so much. Her eyes caught something across the room, it made her breathing stuttered uncomfortably, standing slowly she crossed the library and stopped at a section.

Reaching out slowly she pulled out a book that had caught her eye 'Gone with the Wind' Her bit her bottom lip, it was Damon favourite book and here it was in front of her reminding him of all the times she had spent with him. Hearing the door open she half expected to see Niklaus standing there but instead she saw someone she didn't expect to see. "Hayley." She hissed, the wolf went to walk from the room but the vampire moved too quickly standing in the path of the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Hayley retorted sourly a grim look on her face, the last time they had seen each other the wolf was just leaving Niklaus' bedroom and they had a fight. "Elijah mentioned something about you being here... I didn't really want us to run into each other before-"

She was cut off by a British accent spilling through the house. "Grace." A voice called quickly the vampire turned around and walked to where the voice was coming from, he was pouring himself a glass of blood as she walked into the parlour room with a clearly annoyed look on her face. "What's happened, love?" He asked timidly before he saw the wolf standing in the doorway. "I... I can explain all of this."

"Well you better start." Grace answered sharply with a hard look on her face, the hybrid placed his glass down on the mahogany table and sighed heavily.

* * *

"I wanted to be able to tell you this without you seeing her first." Niklaus announced after he finished the entire story, she was stunned sitting there in complete silence trying to take it all in, he had gotten that wolf pregnant, she was living under the same roof as him, that was why he had moved back to New Orleans. Her head was spinning. "... This doesn't change anything." He finished.

"What do you mean?" The brunette looked up at him creasing her eye brows. "Of course this changes everything! You're having a baby, Niklaus. A kid." She was breathing hard as she stood up and paced around the room. "What happens when this thing is born? You're gonna be a dad and I'm gonna mean nothing to you. You're already keeping secrets for me and we've only just got together."

"No, don't say that." He moved towards her resting his hand on her shoulder. "We've only just started this, I didn't tell you because I wanted us to be happy for a little while before I told you." He informed her turning her carefully to be facing him. "I didn't want you to find out this way." She didn't respond to him. "I'm sorry, what do you want me to say?"

Sighing she let the anger simmer before turning back to him and replied. "I'm not angry that you slept with her..." She paused for a second trying to hide the anger at the thought of the two of them together, she wasn't allowed to be angry at that because they weren't together so she would let that slide. "We weren't together then, I was an emotionless bitch, I just... This is crazy. A kid, Nik. A little you and a little her all mixed into one."

"I. Love. You." He told her firmly as he gazed deeply into her eyes. "Nothing is going to change that. Not that wolf. Not this miracle child. Not anything." He tried to explain as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips but she didn't respond. "You chose me and I chose you. That's all I need right now." He told her taking her hands.

Looking up at him for a long couple of seconds she slid her hands out of his before telling him. "I think I need to go think about everything." She informed him as she wandered across the room and grabbed her coat and a pair of shoes, he told her that he would come with her she quickly answered him. "Alone." Before taking off from the house.

* * *

The hours seemed to tick by quicker than she imagined they would in The French Quarter, she was checking out all of the bars until the sky grew dark and the bands began to play louder. A pair of footsteps were walking towards her, again she expected to see Niklaus sit down next to her but instead she saw a handsome African-American male sitting there with an easy smile on his lips. "Can I help you?" Grace asked.

"You look new here and a little lost." The man replied surely she shrugged her shoulders as she replied that she wasn't lost but she was new. "Well, maybe you could use a friend, I'm Marcel." He held out his hands for her to shake, looking at him cautiously before placing her hand in his and shaking it. "You look like you could use a party more than anything, sweetheart. Wanna come to mine?" He slid a flyer across to her.

"Actually, mate, I think she's alright." A British voice came from behind them they both turned to see Niklaus making his way towards her. "I thought I might find you here, actually I didn't know where to find you, so I searched all the bars in the French Quarter until I found you." He informed her there was a slightly annoyed tone to his voice. "And here you are."

Marcel smirked as he replied. "I didn't realise that she was here with you, Klaus." He stood up earning a hard look from the hybrid. "I welcome you to the French Quarter as you already know my name is Marcel." He bowed slightly to the girl who smirked a little, she certainly did feel like a Queen when they were treating her like one. "Any friend of Niklaus' is a friend of mine." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Well, aren't you charming." She replied with a small smile before glancing up at Klaus who was standing there with a less than happy look on her face. "I'm Grace, Niklaus' new girlfriend." She made it clear to him as Marcel nodded his head holding his hands up innocently. "This party sounds great, but maybe another time." She told him politely as he nodded his head, patting his friend on the shoulder before leaving.

Niklaus took a seat beside her, she stood about to leave but he caught her wrist warning her in a low voice. "Don't walk away from me." He commanded in a low voice and she stopped before turning around slowly and taking a seat. "I gave you the day, I think it's time that we return to the house now." She didn't say a word to him. "Fine, so we'll talk here." He suggested as she looked up at him sighing a little. "You can ask me anything."

"How is this even possible?" She asked looking up at him, he sighed and explain how he was half werewolf and that she was full werewolf there had been some loophole in the procreation of their kind. "I still... I can't believe this is happening. The last thing I expected when I came here with you was _this_." Her voice broke a little but she stayed strong.

The hybrid smirked a little, he knew that feeling. "Trust me, love. When I received a letter from that doppelgänger of yours telling me some witch was plotting against me the last thing that I expected was to find out I was to be a father." He quickly poured himself a shot and took it shaking his head. "I was just as surprised as your were, actually I was more angry than anything." He informed her. "I still am."

Closing her eyes she sighed. "You should have told me sooner." Her voice was low, he only nodded his head. "But this can't be easy for you and it definitely can't be easy for Hayley." She rolled her eyes gently. "Let's just go home, I've had enough for one day." She concluded as he smirked gently standing up also taking her hand her lips tugged up as she looked down at their feet and then existed the crowded bar.

* * *

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Niklaus questioned looking at her, she shrugged her shoulders asking if they had a bath, he smiled leaning down and pecking her forehead softly and answering. "I shall draw you a bath, Madame." She smiled at the posh tone to his voice that he putting on to make her smile before he made his way through the house towards their master bedroom.

The brunette stood there for a couple of seconds looking around the welcoming foyer before snatching a bottle of bourbon that was sitting on the side and wandering down the long, wide hall looking into all the different rooms to the house, each one was so beautifully decorated and just screamed the Mikaelson's.

Stopping at one room she looked inside, it was open and so well lit, the furniture had been covered over by thick white blankets which inches of dust on them. The vampire creased her eye brows strolled further into the room and pulling back the sheet to see a darling little crib. Her body jolted when she heard a voice behind her. "Oh, sorry..."

Turning suddenly she saw Hayley stood in the doorway with a glass of tea in her hand and a warning look on her face. "Jeez, we should put a bell on you or something." She scoffed as the wolf chuckled. Wandering over to the wall she slid down it sitting on her butt looking around the room before taking a swig of her bourbon. "I'd offer you some, but... you know." Her eyes darted down to her stomach

Hayley stood there for a long couple of seconds feeling some kind of guilt for the girl who was staring idly around the room, turning around about to leave she heard. "What's it like?" The wolf turned back creasing her eye brows unsure what she was asking. "Being pregnant." She made herself clear. "I'm never... I'm never going to be able to experience it. I was just wondering what it's like?" Hayley asked timidly why she was asking. "Because sleeping with Klaus isn't the only reason I don't like you that much, Hayley, you attacked Caroline, you gave up Tyler and his mom was killed because of you." She paused holding back her anger. "Give me a reason to like you, talk to me." She offered as the wolf wandered further into the room.

"It's a mixture of emotions." She replied nodding her head before sitting down opposite the girl who was listening intently. "I haven't really physically felt anything yet... But I've heard it only get worse." She laughed under her breath and to her surprise the vampire did too. "I want you to know, this baby..." She rested her hands on her stomach. "It doesn't mean anything between Klaus and I. To me it was just a drunken one night stand. I'm sorry if I've-"

"Hey – it takes two to tango, right?" She smirked a little before lifting the bottle to her lips and taking a long swig. "So what about your family? Have you heard from them since you moved here?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Hayley cleared her throat as she replied. "I don't exactly have a family anymore. I never met my birth parents abandoned me when I was little, my adoptive parents gave me up the second that I grew a tail, so I don't have anyone." She explained looking up at the girl who had that pitying look in her eyes. "What about you? No mom or dad running after you telling you not to go with the crazy hybrid?"

Grace laughed shortly before replying. "Uh, my birth mom killed herself, my birth dad scarified himself for my sister, my adoptive parents died in a fire... I think we're in the same boat when it comes to the parental figures in our lives." She told her, and with that they were bonding over something, family the fact that there wasn't much of it around for them. "Are you scared?"

The wolf nodded her head slowly looking into the brunette's eyes before telling her. "I'm not sure what I'm more scared of: being linked to some crazy witch who wants her town back, having this miracle hybrid baby, or having this baby with some sociopath I barely know-" She cut herself off looking up at the vampire with a shocked look on her face. "I'm sorry, I have this disease where I can't stop talking-"

"I know the kind of person that Klaus is, you don't have to worry about that." She replied laughingly as she tucked a stray piece of chocolate-brown locks behind her ear. "I'm in love with a barbaric asshole." She laughed along with the wolf, Hayley asked why she was being so nice to her, obviously she didn't understand the kind of person Grace truly was. "Orphans like us need to stick together." She told her.

Hayley smiled as she replied. "Cheers to that." She clinked her tea against the bourbon glass and they both chuckled. "Listen, about what I said to you, when you walked in on... on Klaus and I... I, uh, I didn't mean-"

"Yeah you did." Her voice wasn't angry or outraged, it was level and calm as she used the wall to help her stand back up. "And that's what makes you a fighter, you're gonna need it if you're gonna be living in the same house as the Mikaelson's, trust me." She smirked holding her hand out and helping the pregnant woman up also.

Hayley smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest asking teasingly. "How did Klaus end up with such a level-headed chick like you?" They both laughed before hearing a voice in the doorway once again.

"Luck?" Elijah offered as they girls looked over at him with smiles on their lips. "Glad to see that you haven't adopted Niklaus' temper yet." He nodded thankfully at Grace who nodded back. "Do you mind if I have a moment alone with Hayley?" He quizzed before the brunette walked out of the room to see Klaus standing there waiting for her.

"This place should serve our purposes." Elijah explained to the wolf who stood there looking around the room. "It's a sanctuary for our business int the Quarter. Right now, you are the most important people in this family. You need a good home. So I'm curious... in all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

"About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand?" She replied crossing her arms over her chest not making eye contact with the oldest Original.

Elijah chuckled as he stated. "About being a mother."

The wolf took a moment to let the question set it. "I mean, I think that Grace was tip-toeing around the question... We spoke about family, but... but like I said to her. I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf. So... I don't really know how I feel about being a mother because I... I never really had a good one."

"I will always protect you." Elijah promised wholeheartedly as she looked up at him. "You have my word on that."

A snide voice came from the doorway to the room. "And nobel Elijah always keeps his word." Looking over at him the older brother asked if it was done. Of course he was referring to the fact that he had got into a small power-struggle between him and Marcel. "As a matter of fact, yet. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guess in the French Quarter. I just ran into Marcel speaking with Grace, he acted as if the entire thing never happened." Elijah nodded, that was good. "My only concern now if a this coven of impudent witches."

The older brother looked over at him and replied. "I believe them to be honourable. They did release Hayley to me." He noted glancing over to the wolf who stood there timidly. "Although, they haven't been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need/ They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why." He added leaving them all in wonder.

* * *

A little later Elijah found Klaus standing in the dining room of their rather large house, wandering into the room he asked trivially. "Where is Grace?" He quizzed as the hybrid replied she was taking a nap. "Yes, I suppose things have been exhausting for her since she's been here." He added before moving on to their business. "In addition to the secret weapon he uses to control the witches, Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we can destroy them from the inside."

Klaus nodded his head pouring them both a glass of scotch. "And what of Rebekah?" He mused glancing up at him. "Has she stopped her pouting long enough to join the fun?" Elijah informed him that she probably wouldn't be coming, her disinterested was very clear to him. "One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather?" He smirked a little. "Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved."

"Rebekah may surprise us yet. I think we've received many surprises since we've been here in New Orleans." He announced before glancing up at his half-brother. "Grace has come to join us, we're getting a new addition to the family..."

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment before replying. "I hope she stays far away. Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that witch he holds most dear, I have realised one massive vulnerability. One weakness that Marcel could exploit." He informed him as Elijah creased his eye brows asking what. "You." He replied before zipping to him and shoving a silver dagger into his chest. "Forgive me, my brother. I can handle looking after the girls on my own, but family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone." He told him watching as his skin began to pale darkly.

* * *

**A/N**

**So here it is, many people were asking for a version of my original story where my OC Grace Gilbert followed her on-off love Niklaus to New Orleans to lead a new life. This definitely isn't going to be an easy life for her, but she should be happy now that she's there with Niklaus, hopefully they'll be able to work something out.**

**Hayley and Grace are already bonding, which is nice to see and she has already met Marcel, that should be interesting. Plus who can resist some lovely Klace moments in there, too.**

**Tell me what you think is in store for this chapter, would you like to see anything in particular? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. I hope you'll like where this story is going. Please review, I love hearing from you and hearing what you think, so thank you.**

**If you want to follow me on my other blog for story updates, previews and anything else I like to post then go over to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com (just take out the spaces)**

**Finally, one more thing, if you want to see the outfits (or what Grace's dorm room looks like) then check out my polyvore page, my name is graciiieee**

* * *

**Graciiee**


	2. House of the Rising Son

A Twisted Always and Forever

Season One

House of the Rising Son

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the originals characters or story lines, I only own Grace.**

* * *

Since the young Gilbert girl left her life in Mystic Falls behind to begin bigger adventures in New Orleans the months had just seemed to flyby. The first couple of weeks she had been a little homesick, crying in the middle of the night, becoming slightly secluded, pining for her family now and again but as time passed she seemed to brighten up a little more, look to the future in her new relationship.

She had been given a lot of time to think since she had got there and she began to internally list the difference between Mystic Falls and New Orleans. It was strange to say but she felt like she fit in more back in Virginia, her family were there, her friends were there, her home was there, but not anymore, she couldn't think like that anymore, she lived in New Orleans with Klaus and the woman that was carrying his child.

There were times in New Orleans when she felt so very alone, she could be standing in the middle of a room with 50 people but still felt like she was lonely. That was the thing about a place where she didn't have many friends, only Klaus and Hayley, especially now that Elijah had mysteriously vanished. She hated going from one town where she knew everyone and knew the streets like that back of her hand to coming to this new place and not knowing what to expect or who to talk to.

Klaus of course did his best to help her fit in, keep her by his side and introduce her to new people but it didn't seem to help, she still felt completely and utterly alone. She had resorted to spending most of her time in the library going through all the books, but that was only going to last her so long before she would have to find something new to do to take up her time.

She would be lying if she didn't admit that the fact that Hayley and Niklaus were having baby together didn't keep her up at him. She would think, how long until she was pushed aside, how long before Niklaus loved this child more than her, how long before he got bored of her. And then she would begin to hate herself for thinking that way, but it did always play on her mind.

Throwing another old book down on the couch beside her she ran her fingers through her hair and let out a deep sigh. Rubbing her sore chocolate-brown orbs she rose from her seat wandering lazily across the large room to kneel down beside the flickering fire, picking up the iron fire poker from the side and beginning to poke the crumbling logs to keep the fire from dying.

Her phone began to flash on the low coffee table, reaching over she picked it and saw she had an unread message from her boyfriend, opening it she sighed as her eyes scanned the screen. 'I'll be home in a few hours. Try to behave until then. K' She threw her phone across the room letting it hand on the couch with a soft thud. She just wanted to get out and drink until she couldn't remember all the things that were making her homesick anymore.

Throwing a few more freshly cut logs on the fire she stood up and wandered around the coffee table for a moment, she felt like a lion trapped in a cage just wanting to get out so desperately but unable. In a spur of them moment she grabbed her phone and her ankle boots thrown carelessly to the side of the couch. Slipping them all she swiftly walked from the room and began to walk down the hall towards the front door.

She was almost home free when she heard a voice call. "Grace?" Stopping in her tracks she turned slowly to see the wolf standing at the top of the stairs looking over the banister at her. "Are you going somewhere?" The Gilbert girl answered that she was going out for a little while and that she was going to be back later. "Oh, does Klaus know?"

"He doesn't need to be told everything I'm doing. I'm a big girl." The brunette answered before grabbing a pair of keys that was slung on the side and walking from the house down the porch steps and to the black Jeep that was parked in the driveway. Climbing into the car she pushed the key into the ignition and twisted it until the engine turned over.

* * *

Soon the girl parked up and climbed from the car, the French Quarter was busting with so much life it was such a fascinating place to be she wished she could explore it more, but Niklaus was pretty strict with her going out on her own, she understood this was a new place and vampires were very real in this town, unlike Mystic Falls where they were under wraps.

Wandering aimlessly down Bourbon street she looked through the large windows into the bars and restaurants with an amazed look on her face. She continued to walk when she felt an hand catch her elbow a upbeat African-American with a big fuzzy afro stood there with a flyer in his hand. "Now you look like someone who wants to see the _darker_ side of New Orleans." He was native to the town, she giggled shrugging her shoulders gently.

"Oh, I-" "C'mon. We don't just invite anyone to our parties you know..." He handed her a flyer as she looked down at it. "You wanna live a little, come meet us at the Abattoir." He grinned a little before looking around a little winking at her and adding. "See you there, tell them Diego sent ya!" Then turning around and wandering down the street as he vanished into the crowd, laughing slightly she tucked the flyer away into her shorts pocket and then continued to walk down the street on her own.

Stopping at a small bar just down the street she looked in the window to see that it wasn't as busy as the rest of them, there was still people sitting inside, but not full of obnoxious drunk teens away from their families for the first time celebrating their freedom. Opening the door the bell rung from above her drawing some attention to her, clearing her throat she let the door slam behind her as she made her way to the bar which only had one man slumped down the end of it.

Hopping up onto a barstool she pulled out the flyer from her pocket and placed it on the bar in front of her smoothing out the piece of paper to run her finger over the inky monogrammed '**M**' on the page. She began to think, maybe she should go. It would only be for a little while. Niklaus would never know that she went and she would be back in time to give him some crap story about her having a boring night in, it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Looking up she looked around the bar to see if the bartender was anywhere, she cleared her throat before standing up about to leave but stopped when she heard the swinging kitchen door opened and out burst a fluttered looking blonde tying an apron around her slender waist moving around the bar. "Sorry. Sorry." She breathed. "Kinda running a bit late." She smiled brushing the stray hairs from her eyes. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, sure." She climbed back up onto the stool crossing one leg over the other and looking at the row of spirits, her eyes stopped on one and she said. "I'll have bourbon on the rocks." She smiled as the blonde looked her up and down unsure of her again, the brunette smiled tightly as she leaned close decided put to her powers of compulsion to work. "You don't have to ID me, I'm 21." She lied before closing her eyes stopping the compulsion making the blonde smile nodding her head before beginning to pour her a drink.

"So, you look like you're new to town." She announced looking at the younger girls face questionably. "I'm a bartender, it's my job to take in a lot of things and listening to people stories... Plus, I'm a psych major, it's kinda in my future job description." She added with a soft smirk. "So, what's your story?" She asked leaning her elbows onto the bar and watching as the girl swirled the liquid in her drink.

The brunette lifted the glass to her lips and took a swig of the cold liquid before looking back up and saying. "Three months ago I left my home town, the only life I knew, to come and be here with a man who will either be the best choice I ever make or the worse. I said goodbye to my sister, my friends, I left a semi-good man who loved me, for this new guy and... and now I find out he has some serious problems of his own and I'm not sure he even wants me here anymore."

The human stood there for a moment looking at the girl with her sparkling green eyes. "Well, if you want my semi-profession opinion then I'd say you have the right to feel a little homesick and alone." She told her looking deeply into the girls eyes, it was as if she was looking into her soul. "And I think that it is making you feel even more worried about this new relationship you just got into." The girl gulped. "You've only been together three months, you've left a lot behind and now you're just worried that you might not have made the right decision." She mused as Grace nodded slowly. "Give it some time, I'm sure it'll all work out."

"Wow." The vampire muttered slowly blinking a couple of times. "Well, I can see why you're getting a major in psychology, you're good." She added with a soft laugh before knocking back her glass of bourbon. "But, you're right..." She placed the glass back down on the wood sighing and rubbing her fingers across the condensation slowly. "I am homesick and... God, I'm lonely, too. Being in that big house with just him and this other girl is... it's lonely, I'm used to have a load of friends and a lot of parties, now I read... A lot." She laughed as the blonde frowned.

Clearing the throat the bartender answered. "If you ever need a friend, or someone to talk to then come to me." She told her kindly as the brunette rose from her seat and grabbed the piece of paper from the table in front of her scrunching it up and pushing it deep into her pocket again. "You going somewhere?"

"To have some fun before my boyfriend finds out that I went out of the house without him knowing." She answered with a cheeky grin on her face before adding. "Thanks a lot, Camille." The blonde behind the bar was quick to corrected her telling her it wasn't Camille but instead much shorter and cuter with Cami. "Sorry... _Cami_." She smiled nodding her head before taking off from the bar.

Walking down the cobbled street she followed the street post signs until they head her all the way to the Abattoir, it was the most fantastic building, huge stone walls and large windows with flashing lights pouring from them and the most addictive music she had ever heard. Glancing down at her phone she noticed it was coming up midnight already, she would only stay for half an hour then she would be making her way home. It would be fine, she kept telling herself over and over.

"Hey!" A cheerful voice came from beside her as she approached the outstanding archway to this castle-like building. She turned suddenly to see her new friend Diego standing there with a welcoming grin on his face. "So you decided to come after all." He sauntered slowly towards her as she shrugged her shoulders telling him she couldn't stay long. "Well, we'd better get started on having some fun then." He took her elbow and towed her into the party. "Welcome to the Abattoir." He bowed his head to her as she looked around in amazement.

It was even more beautiful on the inside bright spotlights shining around in an array of colours, the tall stone walls and ancient carvings patterned on them. People were dancing in the middle of the room to upbeat music that was being produced by the DJ standing up on the floor above looking over the rail onto the open area where his music was echoing.

* * *

At that same party Niklaus was up on the balcony over looking the event with Marcel by his side, the were discussing how he had taken over New Orleans and kept a peace between the vampires – or has he liked to call them day-walkers or night-walkers – and the humans/tourists that were attending the party about to be fed on, but first the younger vampire had some questions of his own.

Clearing his throat before slipping down some bourbon he began. "So I noticed you were with that girl again the other night, what's her name again? Grace?" He questioned as the hybrid nodded his head slowly eyeing him suspiciously. "She looks like an interesting girl, if I'm being honest not your type, from what I remember at least..."

"She _isn't_ my type." Klaus answered surely as Marcel rose his eye brows. "Grace is nothing but an asset to me. She may think that she's my _girlfriend_, but all it really comes down to is how useful she is to me." He lied smoothly. "Very useful when I want to get some information from someone." Of course the hybrid was lying to throw Marcel off the trail of using her against him. "We all have our secret weapons, right? She's mine."

The younger vampire chuckled darkly as he replied. "Well, then I'd watch out that you don't lose your secret weapon to someone else. A nice, pretty girl like that, I'm sure she would love some attention. I'm sure someone will sweep her off her feet in no time." He teased as the hybrid gripped the rail hard trying not to show his anger, but having a hard time trying to contain it also.

Clearing his throat the hybrid looked around the party and asked casually. "So, tell me, how do you keep this place going? The humans and vampires living together peacefully, I have to say, Marcel, I'm intrigued." He looked over at him as the younger vampire laughed heartedly moving towards the rail too.

"The city of New Orleans... People of all stripes and flavours from all over the country come here to party on our streets. Some are just looking for fun... Some are looking for something a little darker, more dangerous." He smirked looking over the buzzing party below. "So, we invite them into my home and we give it to them."

Glancing down at his watch he watched as the second hand was ticking around to complete yet another minute, only a few seconds left until midnight. "Then, at the stroke of midnight, everything chances, and it's time to feed." The clock struck twelve and that was it the vampires attacked the humans in the crowd hungrily.

"_This_ is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional, all-you-can-eat buffet." He joked looking over his men. "My night-walkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings." He wiggled his fingers to show of his fancy lapis-lazuli ring with a grin on his face. "They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few – they just like the party."

Klaus nodded his head with a soft smirk on his face as he answered. "It's quite an operation." He was actually quite admirable of the vampires work, he would have to remember some of this information when he took over the city himself. "Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig."

"Can't kill 'em all." He answered shrugging his shoulders, obviously human lives meant little to him also, they were just a source of ending the eternal hunger from inside of him. "Too many folks go missing, tourism drops." He concluded logically as the hybrid nodded his head understanding. "So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, send them on their way – no muss, no fuss."

"_- Get the hell away from me, you creep!_" A voice demanded from below them, looking over the rail interested Klaus saw a familiar brunette cornered with an angry look on her face, growling himself he was over the rail in moments and standing beside them, he watched as the look of anger on her face faded away until it was white with shock. "Oh, crap." She whispered.

Klaus looked at the vampire who was advancing on her and growled at him. "Leave now if you know what's good for you." He told him as he grumbled under his breath and turned back to find another weak human to feed on, the hybrid turned back to his girlfriend with a look on his face which was unreadable to her. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded in a rough voice.

The brunette straightened up and answered sourly. "I was actually having a good time." She told him but she only saw the anger burn deeper in his fantastic blue orbs, grabbing her arm he began to tow her out of the enormous building, but not before overhearing two day-walkers speaking.

"... _Yeah, six of our guys just in a bar outside of the Quarter, all were night-walkers, but there were no witnesses, Marcel is gonna be pissed when he hears about this_..."

Klaus began to think as he towed his girlfriend back to their car, she was struggling against him now, like a fussy child as he pushed her into the back seat and climbed in after her, he didn't look at her, he didn't say a word he only sat there staring forward as their driver drove them home.

Twiddling her thumbs she glanced sideways at him to see the stoic look on his face, the silence was deafening as they pulled up to the house stepping out of the car he didn't hold the door open for her he only walked towards the house, taking a swift breath in she followed him into the house to see him waiting in front of the fire. "That vampire was older than you, do you think you could have fought him off if I wasn't there?"

"I, uh, I don't think so..."

Klaus rose his eye brows as he turned to her. "You don't think so? So, why were you there?" He pressed as she shrugged her shoulders muttering something under her breath that he didn't quite make out. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" He growled moving towards her.

"I, I was bored of waiting around for you." She answered not meeting his gaze feeling terror in her chest. "I didn't know that you would be there."

Interrupting her quickly he asked. "And that makes it better?" She shook her head quickly, she felt like a teenager again. "Grace, I am doing all of this to protect you, I am telling lie after lie to Marcel so he doesn't try to use you against me." He growled turning around and picking up a priceless vase from the table and launching it across the room making her flinch. "If that vampire had hurt you tonight, I'd have to have killed him and that would have ruined everything. Do you understand that?" He questioned but she remained silent. "I said: Do you understand that?!"

"I understand!" She shouted back tears prickling her eyes. "You don't have to be such a dick about it!" She hissed as he tilted his head clearly taken back by her outburst. "You're so obsessed with taking over this town you don't see what's happening around you, do you!?" He looked down at her. "You're having a baby, remember?" He growled lowly. "Your brother – that stuck by you when no one else would – is missing and you're not doing anything about it." She didn't know the real reason for Elijah to be missing. "And you obviously don't see that I'm not happy." She hissed turning around and stomping up the stairs towards their room.

"You're... You're not happy?" He ran after her standing in the doorway. "How are you not happy? You have everything. You're here with me." He listed the reasons why he was happy, but it wasn't the same for her, she just brushed past him into the room. "Grace, don't walk away from me." He growled at her but she continued walking, within seconds he had her backed up to the wall looking down at her with frustrated light blue orbs. "What can I do to make you happy? What can I get you?"

"Oh, I wish it was that simple." She whispered looking down shaking her head. "It's not you." She informed him looking up into his intense eyes. "I'm just a little homesick, I'm used to being able to go out wherever in Mystic Falls and speak to all of my friends who I haven't heard from since I got here... but I can't do that here. I'm trying to adjust but I'm having a hard time." She informed him as he sighed stroking her face softly. "I'm sorry I almost got you in trouble tonight, but you should know that you can't keep my locked here like some Princess in a tower."

He smirked gently leaning down to kiss her lips. "Don't ever do that again." He told her firmly as she laughed gently leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss him firmly. "Mm, you're not forgiven yet." He warned her but she kept kissing his lips with soft kisses running her hands over his masculine chest as he smirked down at her, he loved seeing her like this, it was the sociopathic side of him that loved seeing her clear need for him in despite of everything he had done.

* * *

A cherry red convertible pulled up outside of the mansion screeching the breaks to stop, a long thin leg was the first thing to exit the car then an entire body of beauty with luscious blonde locks, Rebekah Mikaelson had decided to finally make an appearance in New Orleans. Leaving her message on her older brothers phone she was barking at him. "Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city, then I'm done. I'm here, and I'm worried." She informed him. "Now pick up before I kick in your bloody door."

Stalking up the porch steps she swung the front door open with purpose to see a figure standing at the top of the stairs looking over the rail with a iron fire poker in her hand and a uneasy look on her face as she asked her who she was. The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh, you must be the maid. My bags are in the car – get them, will you?" She suggested as the wolf smiled wryly placing down the fire poker by her side telling her she wasn't the maid. "Right. You're that werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. Hayley, isn't it?"

"You have your brothers manners." Of course she was talking about Niklaus, not Elijah's impeccable manners she had experienced.

Scoffing the blonde answered. "And his temper, too, so watch it." She warned making the werewolf once again uneasy. "Where's Elijah?" She asked as the wolf replied that she didn't know. "What do you mean, 'long gone'?" She asked creasing her eye brows.

"Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was all poetic about how we're family – and then Klaus told me he bailed." She shrugged her shoulders which made the Original even more suspicious. "Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire." She added with a sigh on her lips.

Rebekah wasn't believing this for one second, she knew Elijah very well and knew he was never one to back out of a deal, especially one made with family. "Elijah's not just any vampire, and he doesn't break promises. Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like." She growled before wandering around for a couple of seconds before shrieking through the hallowed halls. "Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic back-stabbing wanker!" She commanded in a rough voice.

* * *

Niklaus disconnected himself from his girlfriend lips with a frustrated look on his face as he heard the shouting of his little sister. The little brunette moving back sitting on his lap for a moment pulling her hair up into a high pony-tail then climbing off. "Well, we knew we were going to have to face her at some point, right?" She shrugged her shoulders grabbing her over-shirt and pulling that on, too.

"I suppose you're right." He answered as he pushed up off the bed with a smirk on his lips leaning down to kiss her. "So close..." He muttered kissing her harder as she giggled pulling away and telling him to go, his sister began to shout again stomping her feet downstairs. "Enough with all the shouting!" He commanded as he walked from the room towards the stair rail and looking over it. "Little sister, I should have known." He sauntered slowly down the stairs. "I assume the six dead vampires were your doing."

A sly smile pulled over his sisters lips as he answered. "They were very rude." She began thinking back to the massacre of the vampires. "Trying to victimise a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter." She smirked crossing her arms over her chest not showing any sincerity at all. "So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right, you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends." Klaus stated matter-of-factly as he stood opposite her. "I have a very good friend upstairs, actually." His sister creased her eye brows. "Oh, and I have Marcel, too. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he come sup with for you." He smirked.

The blonde narrowed her light blue orbs as she answered firmly. "I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?" She pressed looking at him as he casually poured himself a drink.

"Perhaps he's on holiday... Or taking a long Autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I." He smirked watching as his sister began to look around in search of any information about her brother.

"I remember anything." She growled like acid on her tongue glancing over her shoulder at her older brother and adding. "I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for hold. I remember the lavish parties he threw as if to impress you." She added in a low tone. "I remember finding a moment of affect with the governor's son, Emil. And I remember that even Elijah was happy.

* * *

_**New Orleans, 1820**_

_Rebekah was dressed head to toe in some of the most expensive wears to offer in New Orleans as she walked around the most fantastic manner that belonged to the governor and his lovely little family. The guests nodded at her respectfully as she passed to find herself standing with the new love of her life Emil._

_He was a handsome young lad, a little too young for her, but she didn't mind, she felt positively young again when she was around him and that was good enough for her, she truly felt as if this was a person she could happily spend the rest of her eternal life with, but there was one person she knew she had to ask first. Elijah._

_Taking Emil's hand she dragged him through the party until she reached the upper floor of the mansion seeing her brothers sitting down the end of a hall enjoying the company of two women themselves. Elijah was kissing a woman that the blonde knew as Celeste and Niklaus was enjoying himself the sweet nectar of another woman Rebekah was familiar with._

"_Are we interrupting?" Rebekah asked sweetly as she approached them with her lover in tow, both the brothers answered differently, Niklaus teased her telling her that she was, but Elijah was quick to tell her that she wasn't. Smiling at him she began. "Dearest Elijah. You've only ever wished happiness for me. Emil and I are in love." She began almost hearing the judgemental look on her brothers face. "please, let me turn him."_

_A dark chuckle came from beside her but she chose to ignore it and Elijah did also as he replied. "Rebekah, the governor has graciously agreed to hide a lot of our... indiscretions." He chose his works carefully as his eyes glanced over to the woman Niklaus had just finished off across from him. "It would not do to turn his son into one of us." That was his nice way of saying no without letting Niklaus get involved._

"_Please." She begged clasping her hands together and flashing him her best puppy dog look. ""For me." She continued._

_Klaus decided it was his turn to step in as he told her. "It's not going to happen, sister." He informed her as she glared over to him a hard look in her eyes. "If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for, then human beings would crease to exist and we'd have no bloody food." He told her firmly, but none of them imagined what would happen next._

"_How dare you, sir!" Emil's disgusted voice came from beside him as he turned to see the younger man glaring at him, obviously protective over his lover. "You'd would do well to treat-" His words were cut off when suddenly the vampire had he gripped by the throat walking down the hall taking the human with him._

"_Brother-" Elijah began. "Niklaus!" Rebekah begged as she followed him with her older brother following close behind. "Niklaus, wait!" He procured but it was too late Niklaus launched the boy viciously over the side of the banister to the waiting floor below, which he hit with a deafening thud. "No!" The blonde screamed agony clear in her voice as Elijah held her comfortingly._

* * *

**New Orleans, Present**

He had almost forgotten that story, but it was obviously still fresh in his little sisters mind. Standing up from where he had been lounging he told her. "Well, he wasn't good enough for you." Trying to come across as the protective over brother, but really he just sounded like an elitist. At the end of the day he was only trying to protect his sister, he knew that she wanted to go through with her every wish and whim, but she had to know when the fall back and think rationally.

"No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that." She growled back at him clenching her fists tight, she didn't want to be here around him, she wanted to be on a beach in Europe somewhere, but instead she was here because her moral brother was missing after partnering up with her half-brother. His phone began to vibrate, looking down at it he smirked turning and walking towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

Glancing over his shoulder at her as he grabbed his jacket from off the coat rack he replied. "It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel." She creased her eye brows as she heard footsteps from above them, Hayley was downstairs so who else could possibly be upstairs.

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry-"

"I don't exactly remember you mentioning that part either." At the very top of the stairs stood his loving girlfriend with her arms crossed over her chest, the blonde was clearly surprised to see her but at the moment was too focused on her brother to question her. "We'll talk later." She told the blonde before looking back at the hybrid waiting for him to answer.

Sighing heavily he told them both. "I'm sure that you would understand, love, you were quite popular back in Mystic Falls. But if I have to explain it to you, my dear sister, what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets." He informed them both as the brunette began to descend down the stairs. "Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today."

He turned to his girlfriend who had an almost stern look on his face. "You're not coming with me this time. He wanted only me to come..." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as she sighed rolling her eyes. "Behave and try not to get into any trouble, please." He warned her before turning and heading for the door. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister." He teased before walking through the door shutting it behind him.

"Now, I would love to know how my brother convinced you to leave Mystic Falls with him, but there are more pressing matters to deal with first. I suggest we go 'Thelma and Louise' on this, because we are so good at that." Rebekah smirked looking over at the brunette who stood there opposite her. "Please don't tell me you're so in love with him that you've forgotten what a lying dick he is..." She growled as the vampire scoffed rolling her eyes. "So, what do you say?"

"Fine." She decided quickly. "Just so we can find Elijah, alright?" She crossed her arms over her chest as the blonde grinned. "I guess it would be fun forming another alliance with you after last time." She smirked walking past her to see Hayley standing there with a concerned look on her face, she wanted to find Elijah also.

Rebekah walked up behind her tilting her head to the side. "You know, I suppose we could turn this twosome into a threesome." She smirked walking past her. "My evil brothers lover and baby-mama helping me search this house head to toe in order to find the good brother. It's like something out of those trashy romance novels." She laughed throwing her head back before beginning to walk through the rooms.

"Ignore her, I do." Grace muttered to the wolf as they followed the blonde down into a spiral staircase, it was so dusty and cobweb-ridden. They would shiver each time they walked through one wondering what they were going down there for, but Rebekah knew exactly where they were going and what they were trying to find.

"The governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favourite." The Original told them both as they got to the cellar, it was so dank and dark they could barely see a thing, but they could just make out two black coffins sitting in the middle of the room, Grace and Rebekah knew them all too well, but Hayley was confused as to what they were.

Blinking a couple of times the wolf muttered. "You think Klaus killed him?"

"We can't be killed, silly girl." The blonde answered as her small vampire friend shot her a look from across the room. "That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah." She glanced down to see a box she knew all too well. "This one's mine."

Hayley seemed awfully surprised by this as she answered shocked. "He keeps your coffin on standby."

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappointed him." Rebekah replied as she began to look around send the other two to look also, she glanced over at them to see the wolf was holding her stomach in a nauseous kind of way and Grace had a hard glare in her eyes. "Worried?" She questioned the brunette.

"No." She was lying just a little, she knew how quick tempered Niklaus could be and one wrong move could have her ending up not in a coffin, but in a deep unmarked grave.

The blonde smirked as she looked around. "Elijah isn't here – he must've stashed him elsewhere." She informed them both as the two brunettes were looking around almost anxiously. "You should've run the second you realised Elijah was gone, and you..." She looked at Grace shaking her head. "How many times does my brother have to try and kill you before you realise that he can't have nice things, he just destroys them and ruins everything. You should have stayed in Mystic Falls." She told her. "At least you'd be somewhat safe."

To get the heat off of the vampire Hayley told the vampire. "Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me." She announced as both of them glanced over to her surprised.

Scoffing the blonde replied cynically. "Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever's cooking in your tum." She pointed down to it earning another look from the vampire, it was a warning glance this time. "I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd best find a way to break that hex and run." She turned her back and walked back up the stairs.

"Don't... Don't listen to her." Grace told the wolf before quickly zipping up the stairs to follow the blonde. "Do you have to be such a bitch?" She growled at the Original turned slowly. "I mean, seriously? Do you not think she's scared enough having a baby with some psycho she barely knows?" The blonde crossed her arms over her chest. "I get that you want to find Elijah, I do too, but taking out your anger and cynicism on us isn't going to help anyone."

Rebekah stood there for a couple of seconds processing that she had said before turning around and stalking from the house, she knew where she had to go next and it was to see a little witch named Sophie.

The brunette stood there for a moment contemplating what the Original had to said to her, she knew that most of it would have been from spite, but she couldn't help but wondering what if she was right. Running her fingers through her hair she took a deep breath in and held it there for a couple of seconds blinking away the tears that tried to fall and releasing her long-held breath shakily.

* * *

Over at Rousseau's the sun was finally up and beaming happily over the town whilst the witch, Sophie Deveraux was standing inside scrubbing down a table, she was the local cook there, but it was before opening hours so she was helping to clean. She stopped when she heard a whooshing sound behind her, leaning up she looked around cautiously.

"Hello?" She called moving around the table slowly, frowning she threw her rag down onto the heavy wooden table and sighing out. "Seriously, Marcel?" She growled out before adding. "Trying to scare me?" But there was no response. "I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys last night!" She pleaded not-guilty.

The pots hanging on the wall behind her clanged together lightly making her twisted around and look to see that nothing was there, she moved quietly to pick up the large kitchen knife off the side holding it out in front of her lifting it up and turning around about to use it on the person standing directly behind her, but Rebekah was too quick and grabbed her arm making her stop.

"Sophie Deveraux." The blonde announced looking her up and down. "My brother, Elijah, told me about you. Know who I am?" She asked tilting her head to the side as the witch nodded her head answering that she did. "Then you know we need to talk."

* * *

Wandering down the stairs in the Mikaelson mansion the vampire saw Hayley tying up her boots with an almost sad look on her face. Walking through to the room the brunette announced casually. "You didn't mention that you were linked to some witch before..." The wolf just ignored her. "I know this must be really hard-"

"You don't know anything." Hayley hissed back as she stood back up. "You don't understand what it's like to be pregnant with this thing and not know anything about it or the guy you've having it with. I came to New Orleans to find out something about my family and now I'm here weighed down by this thing!" She growled pointing her to stomach. "So, no, you don't understand."

Grace stood there for a couple of seconds trying to take in everything. "You're right, I don't get it, but I don't want you to run off and do something you'll regret because of something that Rebekah said." She replied as the wolf crossed her arms over her chest. "Just... Just stay here, I'll go make us some tea and we can talk about this, okay?" Slowly Hayley nodded her head.

Turning on her heels she stalked into the kitchen filling the kettle up and flicking it down, waiting for the water to boil her mind was racing, if she let Hayley go out there on her own God knows what Niklaus would do. Grabbing two cups she placed them on a silver tray and then filling up a tea pot with the water before walking back into the parlour room holding the tray.

"Hayley?" She called looking around to see the door wide open, a feral growl fell from her lips. "Hayley, God damn!" She hissed dropping the tray to the floor in anger as she ran to the porch looking out to see that the wolf wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Hayley!" She yelled out before growling and grabbing her coat and jogging to the end of the driveway looking around. "Shit."

* * *

Sophie had decided to take the Original to a sacred place of theirs, the burial chambers of the cemetery which held all of their witch ancestors which is where they held most of their power which they weren't allowed to use. "So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus' history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch. Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah." She suggested simply.

"I can't use magic." The witch replied back firmly a hard look in her eyes, she hated that she was so limited when really she was supposed to be powerful and able to hold her own. "It's punishable by death – Marcel's rules." She explained.

Rebekah paused for a moment looking over at the pretty young woman and saying. "Marcel?" She scoffed. "What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want?" She quizzed, but Sophie knew that she held no real power in all of this, she had been linked to a very important person in their family and knew that the Original wasn't going to risk that.

"Not much." The brunette answered simply as she shrugged her thin shoulders in her loose vest. "I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley." She reminded her making the vampire confused for a moment.

The blonde asked. "Who?" Then she remembered who the witch was talking about, the wolf that had been knocked-up by her big brother. "Oh, right. The mumzy." She nodded her head in remembrance. "Well, luckily for you, Elijah seems to care about her, otherwise I'd break your neck right here." She stated matter-of-factly. "How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left a hundred years ago."

Sophie sighed. "Marcel has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The 'how' isn't relevant." She shook her head placing her hands in the small pockets of her skinny jeans.

"I'll tell you what's not bloody relevant – a coven of witches who can't do magic." She answered sourly as the witch glanced over to her. "Here's an idea: move away." She suggested.

The witch rolled her eyes, an Original would never be able to understand why they wanted to stay so she would have to spell it out for her. "We practice ancestral magic." She informed her as the blonde looked over. "The cemetery is filled with the remains of our witch ancestors. Without access to them, we're powerless. If we run, we're leaving our legacy behind – our home, our family." She put her head down.

"Well, family's overrated." The Original replied crossing her arms over her chest as she sat down on a stone step leading up to some kind of alter. "Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing by heartache, looking for a brother who's hell-bent on protect a baby I don't care about." The witch muttered something about not believing what she was saying because she was here trying to help. "I'm here for Elijah." She stated firmly. "The instant I find him, I'm gone. He was the one who idiotically believe this baby would be Niklaus' redemption. And now he's missing, probably at the hands of Klaus himself. And you were foolish enough to believe that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel, when everyone knows they have history."

The witch rolled her eyes, she already knew that Marcel and Klaus already knew each other. "Klaus sired Marcel. I'm aware."

"You don't understand. Marcel is not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son." She began. "I was there the day that they had met. We were burying Emily, the governor's only son... or so we thought." She shook her head. "Turns out the governor had another son, from a mother that he owned."

* * *

_**New Orleans, 1820**_

_The heart was sweltering as the Mikaelson's marched down a dirt track following a horse drawn carriage which was holding the deceased body of the governor's son and Rebekah's late lover, Emil. It seemed like half the town was going with them, or at least just most of the aristocrats anyway._

_Niklaus was already bored from this funeral and he was watched the slaves tending to the fields beside them, he felt a certain sense of guilt and grief for them which was unusual for him so he knew the feelings had to be true. One in particular caught his eye, a young boy that looked around the age of ten being whipped mercilessly over and over._

_Falling to his knees the young olive toned human called out in clear agony as he felt the whip lash against his bloodied back. His anger was rising in his chest as he felt the whip tear at his skin some more and he decided he had enough of being hit and beaten and being owned. Grabbing a loose apple that was laying on the soft grass he gripped it tight in his hand and turned launching it at the man on the horse._

_The ripe apple hit him in the shoulder making him call out in pain but really only angering the older man more. Raising his whip high he was about to strike down hard and fierce but in the blink of an eye Niklaus came into view picking up a small stone from the ground and throwing it across the space hitting the abusive man in the centre of the forehead and straight throw the other side with ease._

_The vampire watched as the man dropped off of his distort horse with a loud thud, he was dead and unable to hurt the child anymore. His siblings had stopped from their following the crowd to the funeral obviously intrigued by their brothers curiosity in this one young boy who had fought back against all odds._

_Niklaus knelt down beside the boy being on his level feeling awfully constricted in his funeral attire as he asked the young human respectfully. "What is your name?" The boy was surprised by his tone, that he was actually talking to him like a normal human being, he had never experienced that before as he had been a slave to the governor since he was born._

"_Don't got one." He answered in a thick accent with broken English. "Mama wouldn't name me till I turned ten, 'case the fever took me..." He put his head down mournful of his now deceased mother. "Then it took her." He added as a heavy frown set on the hybrids face, he knew that this boy was a born fighter, survivor just like him._

_A couple of quite moments passed as the warm air blew past them on the hot Louisianan day, a smile pulled across Klaus' handsome face as he informed him. "You're a survivor, and survivors need a name." He thought for a couple of seconds for what this strong young human could be called and it finally came to him. "How about Marcellus?" He suggested thoughtfully as the boy titled his head clearly unsure of the meaning or where it came from. "It comes from Mars, the god of war, and it means 'little warrior'."_

_Raising back up to his feet the boy looked at him with a hopeful look on his face as this mysterious man held his hand out to him, hesitating for a moment the boy reached out and put his hand in his and the Original helped him up. Across from them the vampires siblings were watching in shock, they had never seen him so kind or protective over something that wasn't in his family. "Perhaps there is hope for our brother, after all." Elijah said looking over at his sister._

* * *

**New Orleans, Present**

The blonde told the story to the witch who seemed all to eager to be learning more about the Kings history. "Klaus saw himself in the boy." Rebekah noted as from where she was sitting in the cemetery. "He remembered how our father used to beat him." She informed her as the witch continued to listen. "He, too, was a bastard child of a man who saw him as nothing but a beast. And this is why your plan will fail. All you've done is bring back together two long-lost souls. Without Elijah between them, who knows what they'll do."

Raising to her feet she glanced over one last time to Sophie who seemed to be going through a mixture of emotions as she was absorbing all of this new information she had got in. She watched as the blonde began to stalk away from her in her enormous heals, the witch was beginning to wonder if bringing back the Originals wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

Stalking angrily through the French Quarter the young Gilbert was still desperately trying to track down the wolf that had escaped her without a word only that she didn't understand what she was going through. Looking through the large windows into the stores and bars she looked for a familiar face but didn't see Hayley at all, whilst she was searching she was also hiding from her boyfriend and his sister, if they found out Hayley was missing they would explode.

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she moved to a quiet corner glancing at the caller ID to see that her boyfriend was trying to get hold of her, taking a couple of breaths she was preparing herself for the call, she answered her phone holding it to her ear saying. "Hey." Trying to sound as casual as possible keeping her nerves from crawling up her throat and giving herself away.

"Hello, love." His voice was very calm and almost upbeat as he spoke with her. "Staying out of trouble, I hope." He teased as she tried to giggle, but it got caught in her throat she opted for telling him that she was fine. "Mm, good..." He muttered pausing for a moment. "I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you were still breathing after Rebekah showed up here this morning."

The brunette scoffed as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I can handle Rebekah." She told him surely as he chuckled lowly. "We're friends... Kinda, if you take away all the betrayal and backstabbing." She added as he told her cruelly that his sister didn't have friends but she replied. "We had our mean girl power-struggle in the start, but we're getting there now." She informed him before quickly changing the subject. "How is your day going with Marcel?"

"It's going." He answered vaguely as she her eye brows knitted together in confusion. "I'm about to go meet my good friend for a couple of strong drink right now as he asked me to." He informed her striding down the road in his usual strut. "I want to see what more secrets that I can pry from him about the witches in the Quarter and what better way to do that with alcohol." She giggled after he said that. "I'll call you later to check in. I love you."

Butterflies fluttered quickly in her stomach as she heard the words spill from his mouth, she bit her bottom lip for a moment before she replied back. "Be careful with Marcel, alright? I don't want you getting hurt." She informed him as he told her cockily that he was immortal. "I know, but... I still want you to be careful, alright?" He answered back that he would. "I love you."

A huge grin crossed her face as she ended the call holding the phone close to her chest for a couple of seconds and leaning against one of the old buildings in the Quarter. Reality set back in and she remembered what she was really doing, she was looking for the young wolf out on her own in the city of New Orleans. Hissing curses under her breath she dialled a new number on her phone and held it to her ear. "Hayley, please answer your damn phone! I'm worried."

* * *

In another part of the Quarter not too far away Niklaus entered the small bar where he had arranged to meet his sired vampire, swinging the door open he sauntered through to see the olive skinned man had taken a seat by the wall-sized fixed window at the front of the bar with two large glasses and half empty bottle of bourbon. "Well, this is a far cry from last night's party." He smirked.

Marcel was hardly paying any attention to him, the hybrid followed his line of sight to see that it lead to the beautiful blonde human across the room nose deep in her psychology books. "Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from 'Rousseau's', I see." He announced sliding into the chair opposite from the charming vampire.

"She's a work in progress."

The hybrid smirked, he knew all about works in progress, it had taken him years to just get Grace to like him and give him a chance, but once he had her he knew that she was going to be his. "And yet here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch." He told him in a very matter-of-factly tone.

Marcel glanced up at him as he replied. "Business first." Leaning forward and almost lowering his tone he continued. "The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up." The hybrid guessed that some tourists had turned up dead with vampire blood in their systems meaning that they were in transition. "It happens." The handsome man shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with." He glanced up at the blonde who was gathering all of her things together.

Holding her books tight to her chest she moved out of her booth in the corner of the darkened room and made her way to the door she watched as Marcel nodded at her but she chose to ignore it, there was something she couldn't quite ignore and that was the Originals sudden intervening, moving in the way of the door so she couldn't exit like she wanting to and asking her invasively. "Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?"

Looking at him through sceptical green orbs she answered. "Abnormal psychology."

"Abnormal psychology." Klaus clapped his hands together as he placed his hand on her lower back and lead her over to Marcel who had a waiting smile on his face. "Well, perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here." He gestured to him as the blonde shook her head trying to hide the smile on her face. The hybrid took his seat opposite his vampire as he continued. "He's been a little depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a Queen, fit for a King. I think he should cut his losses and move on." He shrugged his shoulders as Cami clutched her books tight to her chest. "What's your professional opinion?"

The blonde looked directly at the younger vampire and told him easily. "Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day." That was it, with that she turned around about to leave, but Marcel wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers, standing up his fingers caught her elbow delicately turning her back to face him with that same cheeky grin on his face.

"How about tonight, nine o'clock?" He suggested with a charming grin on his face not really taking no for an answer. "I'll meet you right here?" He added as she answered vaguely that she would take his offer into consideration but a teasing tone was there making him grin that same tooth charming smile. Taking his seat again he pick up his glass and down it quickly before muttering. "Mm, harsh."

The Original smirked as he poured himself yet another drink of bourbon telling his vampire in a teasing tone. "I daresay I've lost my touch." He paused before adding. "Or you've lost yours." Marcel glared at him with a scoff on his lips.

* * *

By a small witches shop in the Quarter the runaway wolf was searching for a very special type of herb which she would need to get rid of her little problem. Running across the busy street towards a little voodoo shop owned by a pretty young witch who was beginning to lock up the place. "Hey, hey!" Hayley called to get her attention.

"We're closed, sorry." She apologised twisting the key in the lock once more, but the wolf knew that she couldn't take no for an answer, she needed this herb before someone spotted her in the Quarter, she knew that Klaus had told her to stay in the mansion and she knew that Grace was out there looking for her somewhere so she had to move quick.

Hayley gave her a pleading look as she stated. "I just need one teeny tiny little herb. Please?" She begged, the witch couldn't just let the girl go off without anything, kindly she asked which herb she needed. "Crushed aconite flower." The brunette couldn't believe the words that was coming out of her lips, but she knew deep down in the pit of her stomach that this needed to be done so this could all be ended.

The big haired witch was surprised to hear the girl utter these words from her lips, it wasn't often that she heard people asking for that. "Wolfsbane?" The shop owner asked in a hushed voice using the more common name for the herb. "That's a poison." She stated in case the brunette didn't already know, but she did. "You're gonna kill a wolf?" She asked raising her thing eye brows.

The wolf sighed heavily as she placed both of her hands on her lower abdomen. "Just a little one." The witch caught on to what she was talking about, telling her to give her a moment she twisted around and walked back into her store searching through all her herbs until she found the one that she needed.

Opening the door again and walking back through she held out some dark phials for her to have, the wolf took them. "Cut it with jimson weed. A few drops in some hot tea – that should do it." She suggested simply like it was just that easy for the wolf to do this, reaching into her pocket she pulled out some cash for the witch to have, but she held out her hand refusing the money. "It's an ugly town for wolves. You're doing the right thing." She assured her in a kind tone.

The wolf nodded her head slowly before stashing the phials deep in the pocket of her black oversized knitted cardigan and stalked down the street keeping her head down in case someone noticed her. The store owner watched as the girl left down the street, quickly she reached in her pocket pulling out her phone and dialled a number before holding her phone to her ear until she heard someone pick up. "Hey, wanna gain points?" She offered with an almost cruel smile pulling over her face. "Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the Quarter."

* * *

In an almost empty parking garage on one of the upper levels Niklaus and Marcel were heading towards parked coroners van that had a group of the Kings most trusted vampires standing around it waiting for them. "You take me to the nicest places." The hybrid deadpanned as he watched Diego and Thierry opening the large back doors wide to reveal two people lounged anxiously upright in their body bags wondering how they got there and why they were there.

"Welcome to the land of the newly dead." Marcel announced theatrically holding his arms out either side of him as the two transitioning humans eyes widened in surprise. "I won't waist your time." He turned to his right-hand man Thierry and questioned. "I trust you filled them in?"

The younger vampire scrunched his nose in a snobbish kind of way as he answered. "To be honest, not much in the way of potential here." But the olive toned vampire knew he was in no position to be picky considering he had just lost several of his night-walkers to a mysterious killer the night before.

"Yeah, well, I just lost six night-walkers." He replied simply shrugging his masculine shoulders before adding. "I got holes to fill." He swerved back so that he was facing the two terrified looking humans. "I'll keep this quick." The vampire began. "That itch you feel? That's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunter for human blood." He informed them as they listened trying to deny the hunger in their throat. "Drink it – you're a vampire. Don't – you die. Again. This time for good. Right here in a body bag." He explained before twisting to his Original friend and consulting. "Hey, what do you think, cute dorky girl or gay best friend?"

Niklaus grinned as he replied simply. "Dealer's choice."

That same charming grin pulled up over the younger vampires lips as he repeated. "Dealer's choice, okay." Digging into his jean pocket as he pulled out an old looking gold coin holding it out in front of him. "Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies." He informed them both before dropping the coin between them onto the overlapping body bags. "Go!" He told them watching as the panic spread over their faces, the young male human looked at his friend with pleading eyes but she was quick to reach out and grabbing it tightly between her hands. "Damn girl!" Marcel laughed heartedly. "I said, damn!"

"How could you?!" The boy spat out appalled as his friends behaviour, they were meant to be loyal but here she was being a self-preserved bitch and screwing him over for her own safety, he couldn't believe her.

The distort blonde narrowed her eyes as she clutched the coin tightly in her hand. "Get over it, Josh." She growled back at him there was obvious desperation in her eyes for survival and blood this time. "It's not like I had a choice. You've would've done the same thing, but you're such a little-" She didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence when Marcel zipped over and snapped her neck letting her fall backwards into the body bag, Josh sat there watching in complete shock.

"Let her die in cold storage." Marcel commanded his right-hand man as he zipped up body bag with a calm tone. "Got a thing about people who betray their own friends." He gave a sideways glance to the hybrid who stood there watching with interest "C'mon. Let's go for a ride." He helped the about to be vampire from the back of the van.

* * *

On the top of the parking garage Rebekah looked over the edge of the concrete wall as she watched her older brother escorting the scared looking human to a black SUV which was running waiting for them, but her eyes lazily glanced else where to Marcel who stood with his back to the car speaking quietly on the phone.

* * *

_**New Orleans 1800s**_

_The training had been brutal for Marcel and he wanted to become whatever Niklaus was but he didn't want to turn him until he was ready, until he understood fully what he would be giving up and what he would be gaining. He was coaching his protégé until the late hours of the night in the skilful art of fencing._

"_Attack au Fer!" The vampire commanded in a rough voice watching as the two continued their battle. "Now counter-parry." He watched. "A hit!" He announced sitting forward from where he had been laying casually against the wall. "Palpable hit." He added watching as the two of them pulled their masks from their faces to be grinning at each other, Marcel against his little sister Rebekah, it was quite a show._

"_I'm going to marry you some day." The young Marcel told her clearly smitten with the beautiful blonde that had been spending so much time with him, she giggled lightly removing her mask too looking at him with a keen smile on her face._

_Brushing a few stray locks form her sweet porcelain face as she answered him in a teasing tone. "I would never marry someone who couldn't best me in a duel." He laughed taking that as a challenge, he would make himself better and better so that he could have her hand in marriage and have what he wanted. "Another lesson?" She offered holding her sword out in front of her as he nodded his head all too quick to accept._

* * *

_**New Orleans, 1830**_

_Years later and the young Marcel had grown into a fully grown man with muscles and tanned half-cask skin. He had full cheek bones and a strong jaw line he was one of the most handsome men Rebekah had even seen and that made it even harder to resist him now that he had finally grown up._

_They were still training in fencing, but Niklaus had left him in the very capable hands of his little sister. The human had got much better than when he was a little kid quick on his feet with skilful movements and he could certainly best her in a duel now. Pointing the tip of his sword to the middle of her chest he backed her against a wall before removing her mask to reveal her lovely pink cheeks._

_Marcel pulled his mask off too to reveal the cheeky grin on his lips before dropping the sword down by his side, sliding to be closer to her he watched as the sweat dripped down the side of her face. He could feel a burning need deep inside of him as he moved his face closer to hers about to connect them in their first kiss but a some footsteps behind them made him stop._

_Pulling away he glanced behind him to see the stoic look on Klaus' face as he stood there waiting for an explanation, how was he supposed to explain that he was falling in love with the Originals little sister._

* * *

**New Orleans, Present**

The blonde had been so lost in the intimate memory of the charming Marcel that she hadn't even noticed his sudden presence in front of her from where he had joined her on the balcony, it startled her for a second but she remained composed as he crossed his arms over his chest finally uttering the words. "Rebekah Mikaelson." His tone was less than pleased to see her. "Come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning and you all were fleeing the city from your daddy." He reminded her harshly.

Blinking a couple of times her lower lip shook as she told him. "I though you were dead." Each Mikaelson had mourned his death in different ways, but she most certainly had mourned him, the thought of him being dead ruined them.

The younger vampire shook his head as he replied. "You never looked back to find out." She sighed putting her head down, it had been too much to risk because of Mikael being in the town and they needed to get out of the town before he got to them and ended them once and for all. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Elijah." Was her simple reply as he creased his eye brows, she just wanted her brother back and then she would get out of out, but it didn't look like it was going to be that simple. "I think Klaus has done something to him-"

"Stop." he commanded holding his hands up shaking his head from side to side. "Stop right there. If there is one thing I learned about you Mikaelson's, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well." He noted as he his eyes narrowed slightly.

* * *

_**New Orleans, 1830s**_

_He was completely and utterly terrified whilst he found himself trying to explain to the hybrid what had gone on between himself and the lovely Rebekah. "There is nothing going on between us." He told the brooding Original. "I swear it, on my life." He promised of course he was smitten with her, but he trying not to let on to the vampire because he wanted to be like him so much._

"_You're life means something to me." Klaus informed him as he leaned down with a stoic look on his face. "Give me the privilege of honesty or that will cease to be the case." He warned him in a low tone glancing up to see the torn look that was covering the humans face, he wanted to be a vampire, but he was starting to develop feelings for Rebekah, too._

_Pausing for a moment he blurted out. "I like her." His voice was quick as the Original looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "And I think it's mutual, but I haven't done anything about it. I wouldn't, not-"_

_Cutting him off swiftly before he could finish explaining the Original said. "And you won't." His voice was deathly low as he continued. "I love my sister, but she lacks fortune when it comes to men. They come and go for her, but I am the constant. She's my family." He patted his chest once as he looked up at him with glassy orbs._

_Marcel could feel his heart aching, he thought that Klaus thought of him as a son, he raised him, trained him, promised to turn him and now here he was protecting his sister – his real family – over him. "You said I was family." His voice broke slightly as he looked at him through hurt light brown orbs. "I have begged you to turn me into a vampire." He reminded him._

_Growling back the vampire said. "And I told you, I will turn you when you're ready." He retorted as the human went completely silent. "You go near Rebekah again, and you never will be." He threatened before standing up and stalking away from him._

* * *

**New Orleans, Present**

The blonde narrowed her light blue orbs shaking her head at him as she hissed out. "Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him." She accused in a low voice as the handsome vampire standing in front of her replied that he wasn't afraid of anyone which made a sickening smile pull over her lips. "If I find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus – I'll kill you myself." She threatened darkly.

Marcel watched her for a moment or two before telling her. "Nostalgia's a blast after all, but I can't help you." He held his hands up stepping away from her. "It was nice seeing you, though." He told her with a deep amount of sarcasm in his voice. "Good luck finding what you're looking for."

With that he turned on his heels and took a running jump over the balcony with ease landing on the floor on his feet looking back up at see the blonde glaring down at him.

* * *

Raking her fingers through her thick chocolate brown tresses she could feel her stomach clenching uncomfortably as she began to panic about where the wolf could be. The sun was beginning to set behind the tall buildings and she still had heard any word from Hayley or seen her anywhere. She began to wonder if it was time to call Niklaus in on this, sure he'd be pissed but he might be able to help track her down.

Stalking past another bar she was startled when her arm was caught, turning suddenly she met the judging eyes of Rebekah who stood there waiting for an answer for why she was here. "I kinda lost Hayley." She announced as the blondes eyes widened asking her how she lost a person. "We were talking at the house about what you had said and she told me that I didn't understand and then she just took off."

"Well then we'd better hurry up and find her before she does something very stupid, hadn't we." She took the brunette's arm and escorted her down the street at a fast pace. "I guess we know who isn't going to be babysitting this miracle child, don't we." She teased, but there was no look of humour on the girls face. "Oh, c'mon. Smile, it won't hurt." She told her as the brunettes lips turned up slightly. "There we go..."

"Shut up." Grace scoffed shaking her head licking her lips slowly before glancing over at the blonde who's eyes were scanning the street for any sign of the wolf.

"Well, I suppose it's your turn to talk anyway..." She nodded her head slowly as she gazed down at the young vampire who followed her. "Tell me, what does it take to make one leave the Damon Salvatore for someone like my brother?" She quizzed as the brunette rolled her eyes slowly, of course she was going to have to talk about it at some point.

Grace pushed her hands into her small pockets as she replied. "I knew I had to make a choice." It was that simple, she had to choose between the two and she knew who she wanted to spend the rest of her eternity with. "Of course I loved Damon, but I had been through so much with Nik that I couldn't just let him walk out of my life, I thought it would be easy but then I found out about all of this..." She sighed putting her head down. "You must think I'm crazy."

The blonde laughed thickly. "I don't think you're crazy..." She paused for a moment. "I think you may have had your neck snapped one too many times and that's why you're here in New Orleans searching for your boyfriends baby-mama." She quipped watching as the brunette scoffed shaking her head. "How are you dealing with everything? Miracle baby? Niklaus and Hayley? Everything. I mean, it can't be easy having her live under the same roof as her."

"It's not easy." She stated in a very matter-of-factly tone. "And it's never gonna be easy, I guess we'll just have to hold on and ride it out, but I can't hate her for it and I can't hate him for it either, I did at first, but we weren't together, it was his life and I was a colossal bitch when it happened." She reminded the Original who nodded. "I'm sad sometimes and then I'm really angry, but there is nothing I can do. It's out of my hands and my control and that really scares me."

Rebekah sighed, she had never seen the brunette like this usually she was so upbeat and confident, but this town had certainly got to her. "Nik loves you." Her voice was sure as the girl glanced up at her. "I've never seen him love another living thing quite like he loves you." She paused musing for a moment. "It's quite strange actually..." The smaller girl laughed softly. "It's not going to be easy, but when has anything ever been easy for you?" She teased. "At least you can say that someone loved you with a passion as deep as Niklaus' and as pure as Damon. You're just lucky you got the choice in the end."

The both went completely silent, Grace was about to ask about the summer they blonde had spent with her friend from Mystic Falls, but Rebekah was quick to cut of her off. "C'mon, we still have to find Hayley."

* * *

Storming into a bar in the Quarter the King had been searching for his Original sire and finally he had found him perched up at the bar clasping a bottle of bourbon in his hand. Strutting across the room he heard Niklaus make a sarcastic comment. "I know that face – woman troubles." But Marcel was in no mood to be joking around, there had been word from the hybrid about his sister being in town.

"You're a dick, you know that?" The King spat out at the hybrid who smirked peaked up at him though intrigued mixed orbs. "Why didn't you tell me your sister's back in town?" He demanded in a rough voice and this really made the Original laugh this time.

Smirking lightly he answered. "Well, I thought it would be more amusing for you to find out for yourself." Marcel asked if there was anything he needed to know about the blondes sudden appearance back in the town. Shrugging his shoulders he told him. "Only that she's gown considerably more insane in the last century."

The younger vampire growled, obviously that wasn't what he was talking about at all. "Or maybe that it was her who killed by guys?" He pried tilting his head to the side, he was referring to his six night-walkers who had been killed the night before by the mysterious killer and he knew that Rebekah had a quick temper like her brother.

"Doubtful." The hybrid replied firmly glancing up at his young vampire. "Unless that biker bar is frequented by small-town, high school quarterbacks, I can't imagine she'd be interested." He was talking about how his sister had been interested in Matt Donovan from Mystic Falls and how she had taken quite a shining to him.

A loud ringing came from inside of Marcel's skinny jeans, shoving his hand in his pocket he angrily pulled his phone out answering it quickly. "Yeah?" Klaus listened in with his supernatural hearing, the voice on the other end was telling him that there was a werewolf sighted in Bienville park. "Get a couple night-walkers to run it down. Bring me back it's head." He commanded before hanging up and shoving his phone back in his pocket.

Klaus frowned for a moment taking in what the other man had said on the phone before bringing his glass up to his lips and taking a long sip. "Well, I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riff-raff." He announced putting the glass back down on the table smiling up the vampire who looked royally pissed off. "At least my sister's in the clear." He added.

Marcel growled as he answered quickly. "About that. I don't have time for Mikaelson family drama." He informed him as he pushed up from where he was leant against the bar. "You're my guest – keep your sister in line." He told him firmly before twisting around and heading towards the door.

"I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw!" His voice was raised and followed the younger vampire from the bar making him growl deep from his throat.

* * *

Hayley was sitting on wooden bench nursing a warm cup of tea under the warm night sky in the Quarter. Dripping the poison slowly into the tea she frowned a little taking a deep breath as she told herself. "C'mon, Hayley." She was trying to psych herself up. "One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history." She tried to reason with herself, but it didn't seem to be working.

Closing her eyes she lifted the cup towards her lips but stopped at the last second lowering the cup back between her legs she shook her head, she couldn't do it, she couldn't get rid of this baby. Stopping suddenly she heard a branch snap from around her, standing up she searched around but didn't see where noise had come from.

Turning slowly she was startled when she saw a man standing behind her, his eyes were fading from a demonic black to their normal colour. "Dumb move, coming to the Quarter." He told her in a harsh voice. "You're coming with me, _wolf_." It sounded almost like an insult, but she was done being pushed around by vampires.

"I have had it up to here with vampires telling me what to do." Hayley hissed back as she threw the cup into his face being burned by the scolding liquid making him roar out in pain, spinning around she went to make a run for it, but two more vampires stood there waiting, she was done this was it.

Rebekah appeared behind one snapping his neck with ease and behind the other Grace suddenly was there reaching into his back and pulling out his heart looking as the man fell to the ground then inspecting the organ for a moment and then dropping it carelessly to the ground. "Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady." The Original announced in a disappointed tone. "I do hate bad manners." The wolf watched them both in complete shock.

* * *

They soon made their way back to the mansion but not without calling Niklaus first so he could help with the bodies, he took the three ladies back to the mansion without a word, but they all knew that he must have been pissed.

Putting the last body onto the pile he cracked his knuckles before turning to the wolf and telling her in a hard tone. "This is why I told you to never leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril!" He informed her as Grace crossed the small way towards one of the vampires that was still moving but he yelled at her. "Leave him!" He demanded as she stopped in her tracks. "You've done enough, don't you think?" He growled and then looked over at his sister. "And you. Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?"

"Don't blame us." Rebekah growled as she went and stood next to her brunette friend. "If we hadn't over heard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed." She reminded him. "And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing!" She hissed out at him as he growled looking down at her. "Elijah made a deal to protect _your_ child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about that child _or_ Elijah, because what have you done to honour it?"

Klaus could feel more anger rising in his chest. "I have done _everything_. Let me spell it out for you, shall I?" He tilted his head turning to face her fully. "From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From Day One, he's had his vampires ingest vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control." He was referring to the two vampires that Marcel had took him to see earlier. "I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain."

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_

_Escorting the about to be turned human into the back seat of the SUV he closed the door behind him glancing through the window screen at Marcel who was speaking on the phone. "Now, let's have a little chat about what you can do for me." He smirked at Josh._

* * *

Klaus was looking at the three women telling them. "But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so..."

* * *

_**Earlier that day**_

_The hybrid was sitting up at the bar watching as the blonde walked past him, he got her attention by saying. "So, my mate, Marcel. Nice blonde, don't you think?" She stopped clutching her psychology books close to her chest as she gave him a sceptical look._

"_No." She told him simply. "He's charming, sexy, confident, incredibly hot. But let's be honest – he's a bad boy, right? Like you." She gave him a look as he smirked. "And right now, I only need good in my life, not someone who's-"_

"_Tragically wounded and damaged by demons he can't escape." He finished for her as she gulped gazing at him for a couple of long seconds._

_Cami paused for a moment before continuing. "The... damaged ones." She began not quite meeting his eye line. "They're not good. At least, not for me." She moved to go past him but he was quick to intercept her which seemed to spook her/_

"_I understand, I do." He nodded his head slowly. "However..." His eyes dilated as he began to compel her. "Give him one chance, then I need you to tell me where he goes, and who he sees." She looked into his eyes nodded her head._

* * *

Grabbing back of the collar of the vampire who was drifting in and out of consciousness as he continued. "And this one – I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight." He began to drag him towards the house as the girls followed him.

Dropping him to the ground in the foyer he turned back to the women as he told them. "Does anyone have anymore questions? No? Good, because I have a question." He turned to the wolf. "Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place?" She didn't say a word. "Answer me!"

"I... I took her there." Grace announced as the wolf looked over other surprised. "We were going to have a talk about some things and I lost her in the crowd." She blinked a couple of times as he stared at her. "I'm sorry." He walked across the room grabbing her face and looking deeply into her eyes. "I didn't mean to-"

Growling he told her. "Stop lying to me!" He hissed at her. "I am fed up with you lying to me about where you are and what you're doing! Stop lying!" He was utterly pissed, but Hayley knew she couldn't let her take the blame for this.

"It wasn't her fault." Hayley informed the hybrid who looked over to her waiting to hear more. "I ran because I was scared and you know what I was going to do?" There was deep scorn in her voice. "I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery." With that he dropped his hand from Grace's face and zipped over to the wolf pining her against the door with his hand around her neck.

"Nik!" Rebekah and Grace screamed as they tried to pull him away. "Nik!" The blonde shoved him off with her own strength as she zipped him across the room against a wall as Grace check to see if the wolf was okay, she was nodding and massaging her throat as the vampire rubbed her back softly.

His younger sister spat out. "Keep your hands off her! She's pregnant, for God sake!" She reminded him. "All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and then the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it? It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All _we've_ ever wanted." The hybrid calmed down as he glanced over at his brunette who was standing there with a pleading look on her face, sliding down the wall she sat down beside him.

In a broken voice Klaus them all. "I gave Elijah to Marcel." The blondes eyes widened as she asked what he was talking about. "Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so... I have him a peace offering."

Rebekah was absolutely livid as she growled at him. "_You bartered our brother_?!" There was a deep level of disgust in her voice.

"I have a plan." He growled at her. "Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honour Elijah's wish that that baby be born." He pointed over to the wolf. "I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care." He raised looking at the three of them before stomping up the starts on his own.

* * *

A little later that night out on the back porch Grace was sitting there on the steps with her head resting on her hands whilst the blonde sat behind her on a porch rocking chair. "I was meaning to ask..." The brunette began. "How was your summer away with Matt?" She glanced behind her with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Good... Better than good." She was smiling to herself as she remembered in the memories of her time away. "But it's over now and we're probably never going to even talk again." She informed her as the brunette's eye brows knitted together in confusion. "He wants a normal life and I just don't fit into that."

"I'm sorry." She was actually being sincere as she looked up at Original. "I'm impressed you were able to walk away... Because when it's real, you usually can't." She shook her head. "But you want what's best for him and in the end that's what matters." She nodded her head a real smile pulling over her lips standing up she said finally. "I should go see him, he's probably cooled down by now." She headed towards the door when the wolf walked out.

Hayley rubbed the back of her neck as she said. "I wanted to apologise and... thank you." She informed her as the vampire nodded her head slowly. "You didn't have to do that with Klaus, but still... thanks for trying." She nodded as Grace smiled back patting her shoulder and then walking past her.

"You're lucky, you know." Rebekah finally announced as the wolf glanced over and took a seat on the rocking chair next to her. "Having someone like that stand by you after everything and she's still willing to throw herself under the bus for you..." Hayley nodded slowly. "Don't take it for granted." They both looked over at each other. "Us girls have to look out for each other, right?"

The wolf nodded. "What is it with you and Klaus?" She asked as the blonde glimpsed over to her. "You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him."

"I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself." The Original began as she paused for a moment, she hated her brother deeply, but she couldn't imagine being without him. "But sometimes hate is just... so powerful. Emil wasn't the only boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again, and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love." She put her head down. "He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one way ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, someone was."

* * *

_**New Orleans, 1830**_

_The heat was almost unbearable as the blonde Original sat in the courtyard drinking some tea when she heard someone sauntering towards her gazing up she saw the masculine, dripping chest of Marcel standing there making her a little hot under the collar. "How was the river?" She asked nervously._

"_It was cool... sweet." He answered with a soft smile on his lips watching as she fidgeting for a moment before raising up and brushing down and long white dress telling him that she should go but he blocked her path looking deeply into her smouldering icy blue orbs and then backing her against the wall._

_He couldn't resist it anymore he slammed his lips against her in a fiery passion, the blonde enjoyed it for a couple of seconds before the reality for the situation set in and she pushed him away with ease telling him. "My brother will kill you." She was out of breath but a small smile was pulling up over her lips._

"_Then I'll die smiling." He moved in to connect them again when suddenly he was caught in another hold, stronger and shoving him back against the stone wall to slide down and then have the tip of a fencing sword pointing to his chest, looking up he saw Klaus was wielding the weapon with a murderous look on his face._

"_Did I not warn you?!" He spat out at him._

_Rebekah was quick to step in taking his arm trying to stop him from killing the poor human. "Klaus, I beg of you! He is not like any other. You saw it in him from the very first day. You saved him, protected him... you _raised_ him." She reminded him as he breathed angrily through his nose. "You cannot kill him." Slowly he lowered his arm._

_He knew she was right, he couldn't kill the human. "You're right. I cannot." But that didn't mean he could take out the anger on her, stabbing a dagger straight into her heart she gasped leaning against him. "But you, dear sister, need a lesson in what you can and cannot take form me." Marcel watched horrified as he saw the lovely skin of Rebekah's fade to a unhealthy grey._

* * *

**New Orleans, Present**

Hayley was confused if Marcel was younger than her why didn't she just take her brother back from him then all of their problems would be over. "If you know Marcel has Elijah why don't you just get him back yourself." Rebekah smirked, she wished it was that easy.

"Because, if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it." She answered looking out into the darkened garden, the wolf watched her for a second before reaching behind her back to pull out something under a cloth, unwrapping it slowly she revealed two silver daggers. "Oh, my God." The blonde whispered.

"I found them under your coffin." Hayley announced with a soft smile on her lips. "So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go." She offered the daggers out to her who reached over hesitantly and took them from her both of them smiling.

* * *

The brunette vampire had been searching the entire mansion for her boyfriend, stopping for a moment she saw the room where he created all of his masterpieces. The room was dimly lit as she walked inside admiring the beautifully painted pieces of art slung around the room carelessly and sketches threw to the floor with distaste.

One caught her eye in particular a large canvas that was almost completely white with what looked like snow that was covering the twisting trees, a forest of some kind and one small girl. Standing there her thick mess of chocolate brown tresses covering her face as her hands clutched to her long coal black dress which trailed along the snow covered floor.

She ran her finger over the girls pale face before she heard a voice from behind her. "I thought you might see that one first." It made her jump as she turned around suddenly surprised to see her hybrid sat across the room nurse a bottle of whiskey and watching her intently. "Do you like it?" She breathed out a breathy yes. "I've been... blocked lately, unable to paint or draw really anything..." He informed her as she listened to him.

In a voice that was barely there she asked. "Why?" As he began to tap his fingers rhythmically against the arm of the warm looking dark leather chair.

"My muse..." He began his eyes running down over her body quickly before going back up to meet her intense eyes. "She's been lying to me. Going behind my back. Putting herself in danger." With that he stood up slowly taking a swig of his whiskey before placing it on the table beside him. "Do you not want this anymore?"

"Of course I do-"

Growling back he retorted. "So why are you lying to me?" He demanded in a rough voice as she shook he her head turning away about to walk away but he zipped forward and caught her hand turning her back to him. "Don't walk away from me." He told he as she yanked her hand from him.

"I'm not the only one who's lied, okay?" She hissed up at him as he creased his eye brows letting her continue. "You lied about _everything_. About Hayley. About the baby. About Elijah. Did you think you could just take me here without uttering a word and everything would just end up fine?" She watched at him wide glassy orbs. "You say that I lie, but at least I did it to protect people, you did it to protect yourself."

A deep growl erupted from his chest as he answered back. "Don't you dare say that-"

"Why because it's the truth?" She hissed back at him shaking her head. "We both need to stop lying to each other, because what kind of relationship is this going to be if we don't?" She looked at him for a couple of seconds before letting out a shaky breath and turning around on her heels walking from the room leaving him standing there alone.

Grabbing all the paint brushes and pencils he launched them across the room along with sketches and paintings in a fit of anger, paint splashing madly up wall coal blacks and blood reds. When the room was completely destroyed he looked up and took a deep breath clenching his hands.

* * *

In an empty bar in the French Quarter Cami was sat at a well made table as she tried to hide her smile as the charming vampire wander from the bar to her with a chilled bottle of wine in his hand as he sauntered to the table

"I sent everyone home for the night. I am your humble host." He informed her placing his hand flat on his chest almost taking a bow. "And the night's just started. What made you decide to come?" He questioned curiously.

"Everyone deserves a chance." She answered with a soft smile on her lips, he grinned back when suddenly the doors to the right of them burst open and in walked a very pissed off looking Original, Rebekah sneered at them as Marcel stood up with a guarded look on his handsome face.

"You lied to me. Where's my brother?" She demanded in a rough voice as the vampire rolled his eyes walking around the table leaning against the the chair casually. "I see you have a thing for blondes

Smirking he said. "Hello to you, too." His voice was deep with sarcasm as he glanced to his date beside him who had a surprised look on her face. "Cami, Rebekah – Rebekah, Cami." He introduced them, as the human went to greet her the Original zipped across the room and slammed him against the room with a hard look on her pretty face.

"Tell me where Elijah is." She ordered in a low tone the blonde behind them asked what was going on in a scared tone. "Tell me where he is or I will kill you!" He knew that wasn't true, he knew that the blonde must have still be holding a torch for him because of the kiss they had once shared all that time ago.

Marcel merely looked at the blonde as he answered back. "No, you won't."

Slowly the Original pulled away releasing him from her iron grip and said in a voice which was barely there. "Perhaps you're right." After a moment of thought the blonde zipped over to Cami who was standing up in fear and held her by her throat against the wall. "But I _will_ kill her." She threatened in a dark voice.

"Let her go." Marcel commanded in a rough voice. "You won." He quickly told her. "I'll take you to see Elijah." The blonde hesitated for a moment before letting go of the human who rubbed her throat gasping for air as she asked what was going on again and what the were. "Shh, it's okay." He crossed the room taking her lightly by the shoulders gazing deeply into her eyes and compelling her. "Go home, forget all this, and you know that I will make it up to you. I promise." He turned back to the Original. "You wanna see Elijah? Fine. Follow me." They followed him from the bar leaving the human alone.

* * *

Following the handsome young vampire to an attic room above an abandoned looking church, opening the large heavy door Marcel walked in, spotting Elijah's coffin in the corner of the room her heart jumped to her throat as the Original went to follow but she was blocked by a magical barrier, she demanded that he invite her in. "Gotta ask the lady of the house." He informed her. "Davina, come on out, sweetheart."

From behind stacks of paintings a small brunette walked out in a flowing white knee length dress, she couldn't have been any older the 16 and here she was locked away in some tower causing Rebekah to have serious suspicions. "Invite her in." Marcel told her in a kind voice as the girl eyed her up and down.

"Come in." Her voice was light almost whimsical as the Original strode into the room and opened the coffin to reveal her brother, bracing her hand firmly around the hilt of the dagger she went to remove it. "I wouldn't do that." Davina warned her, the lightness in her voice fading as the dagger was magically jammed back into the Originals chest. Rebekah demanded to know who she was. "Davina." She turned to the charming vampire beside her and stated. "She's an old one, isn't she?"

Marcel smirked as he answered. "Yeah." The blonde creased her eye brows, this little girl knew all about her apparently. "Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed." He informed her as the young witch stated something about her not being nice. "She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight."

The witch turned back to the waiting Original as she told her in a harsh voice. "Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." Without moving at all Davina made the blonde slam against the slanted roof at a great force, then back and forth bouncing off the walls before sending her back out of the door and slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

Hearing soft pants coming from a room down the narrow hall he followed the sounds and pushed the door open to reveal his petite girlfriend drenched in sweat and swiftly hitting a punching bag with precise shots, bouncing on the tips of her tiny feet to keep herself moving. Stopping for a moment she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and dragged it up to her forehead so she could dry the sweat that was pouring down her face, but it also revealed her toned abs to him as he smiled tilting his head to the side. "What do you want, Nik?" She pressed.

Crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the door frame he mused in question. "Do you remember the time you asked me to train you? And I was nothing but happy to oblige." She nodded her head but didn't quite meet his eye line as she pushed her crumpled shirt back down.

Pulling her one earphone out she let it hand loosely by her side as the brunette answered in a hoarse voice. "Yeah, I remember. I was really sad and I just wanted to try and keep busy, so I called you, because you were the only person I could think of who would be able to keep me busy for longer than ten minutes." She informed him slipping her fingerless gloves off and throwing them to the floor. "I remember." She stated.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly I did keep you occupied for longer than you expected." He paused for a moment rubbing his the palm of his hand against his chin in a thoughtful way. "I even surprised myself that day, you know?" she glanced over her shoulder at him, her pouted light pink lips were parted slightly as she regained her composer. "When I offered you my blood, I've never done that for someone before who wasn't dying from a werewolf bite." He informed her.

The vampire pushed a few stray hairs from her eyes as she answered. "I think it surprised all of us." She laughed softly as he the corner of his lip turned up. "I never understood your fascination with me, you know..." She mused for a moment twisting her body around to face him fully. "I never saw myself as special, or really anything you would look for in a girl. I always kinda figured you wanted me because Damon wanted me, but here we are..."

"Here we are..." He repeated as he crossed the room slowly to be standing there in front of her. "It was never about Damon having you and me wanting you as some kind of trophy prize, alright?" He placed his finger under her chin to be looking deeply into her smoulder chocolate-brown orbs. "Why do you think I came back all those times? To help you turn back on your humanity, giving you a prom dress, returning you to Damon after dragging you around America for three months. It's because one day I knew when it was all finished we'd end up _here_." Of course he was being metaphorical, he didn't mean in New Orleans, he meant that ending up together. "And no matter what you do whether you lie or you protect someone over yourself, it's not going to change that, because to me you're always going to be my first choice. Always."

Tears lined her eyes as she attempted to blink them back. "I can honestly say never thought I'd end up here..." She laughed softly as he ran his thumb under her glassy orbs to catch the falling tears. "But I'm glad I am here with you." He slid his arms around her holding her close for a couple of seconds. "And yeah, we're gonna lie to each other sometimes, but we can't always help it, it's just who we are." She muttered into his shoulder as he rubbed her back softly. "Nik, I want to help you."

His eye brows knitted together at this. "Help me?" He questioned. "Help me do what, love?"

She moved away from him, resting her wrists on his shoulders lazily as she looked up at him with such certainty in her glowing chocolate-brown orbs. "I want to help you take down Marcel. I want to help you take back New Orleans and everything you own." His eyes scanned her face for a second before a smirk crawled up over his lips. "If this is what you want then I want to do whatever I can to help you. Just tell me what to do." The vampire informed him as he grinned crushing his lips down against hers in a fiery passion that she had never felt before.

The kiss deepened as he ran his hands down her arched back to grip her ass tightly and move her back against the wall. He hiked her up to hold her thin thighs whilst her legs wrapped around his lean waist and he moved against her in a needing kind of way which she purred at tugging her fingers through his light locks. Removing himself from her mouth he placed several wet kisses against her cheek trailing up to her ear as he whispered in a husky tone that drove her wild. "I think perhaps we should take this elsewhere." He muttered kissing her ear lobe.

Squeaking as his brushed brushed down her jawline to her neck and he suckled against her pulse point. "Shower." She whimpered as he gazed up at her, he liked that idea a lot as he spanked her behind telling her to run, she zipped down the narrow halls hearing him barreling after her when she got to the en suite bathroom he was quick to follow as he grabbed her hips moving her back against the tiled walls. "Oh, no. The big bad wolf." She muttered against his lips as he devoured hers in another heated kiss. "Oh, Niklaus." She mauled out as her finger nails raked down his v-neck shirt.

Pulling away from her for a moment he pulled his shirt over his head watching as she leant against the wall breathing heavy, the hybrid softly cupped her cheek and asked. "Are you sure you're ready for this, love?" It wasn't as if it was her first time or even theirs for that matter, but it was their first time together since they had become a couple.

"Yeah." Her voice was husky and almost not even there as she gazed up into his mix sea blue and forest green orbs. "Yeah, I am." She informed him and with that he yanked her oversized t-shirt off throwing it to the floor by the pile of clothes he had left, she got to work on her black fitted yoga pants, shimmying them slowly down her juicy thighs and kicking them towards the disregarded clothes. Standing there in just her sports bra and pink panties she felt overly naked and insecure.

Niklaus leant over and twisted the knobs to the shower he let the water run out before he saw the look on her face, he knotted his fingers in her hair pulling her head back so she was looking up at him as he muttered against her skin. "You're beautiful." He assured her as she giggled and he attacked her neck with butterfly kisses. Running his free hand under the water he felt that the heat had come through.

She tore off her sports bra throwing the scraps to the ground as he knelt down and kissed her lower abs lovingly, she gasped and caught on to the sink. Softly he licked the skin where her panties met her lovely skin and she gasped once more, louder this time. Hooking his fingers around the material he pulled them down her legs and she stepped out of them he slowly kissed back up her body, taking time to appreciate every piece of skin before he met her pouted lips.

They both walked into the shower standing under the warm spray for a couple of moments, he watched as she wetted down her thick tresses and then opened her eyes to meet his gaze, a smirk pulled over his lips as she stepped forward and kissed his collar bone, he was colder than the water but she didn't give a damn she just wanted to be close to him.

Niklaus couldn't take it anymore, grabbing her wrist his slammed her back against the tiled wall pinning her up so she couldn't move. He attacked her lips in an open mouth heated passion as she moaned against him arching her back trying to move her arms to touch him, but he wouldn't allow it, his iron grip was too strong for her. This was definitely going to be a fun night for the both of them.

* * *

_**New Orleans, 1887**_

_Finally the blonde awoke from her deep slumber, her bright icy blue eyes fluttered open and stared up at the stained ceiling above her before she finally realised where she was, shooting up in the bed she saw her half-brother sitting on a chair of the end of the bed twirling the dagger dangerously on the wooden arm of the chair. "Well, it's about time. I was bored waiting..." He informed her. "But I did so want to see your face, and it is, indeed, priceless."_

"_You bastard." She growled out at him her voice hoarse from the lack of blood. "What day is it?" She demanded and he told her simply that it was Sunday, her eyes widened. "I have been daggered for a whole week?" She questioned before fear struck her heart. "Marcel – what have you done to him?"_

_Klaus smirked this time, she wasn't asking the right questions obviously. "It's 1887, Rebekah. You've been daggered for 52 years." She whispered out a sour what and he was quick to continue. "And don't worry about Marcel. I presented him with a choice: he could choose to undagger you and live out the his human life with you, or-"_

"_No."_

"_- I could turn him instead, as he always wanted, in exchange for giving you up." He informed her in a light voice, she shook her head trying to deny that he would do that to her. "Oh, but he did." He answered surely._

_The door behind them clicked open and there stood the charming Marcel looking the exact same way he did when she had last seen him, he had chosen his own happiness over their love and she was absolutely devastated._

* * *

**New Orleans, Present**

Gasping the Original sat up to be in a room she recognised very well, her head was pounding and she wasn't entirely sure how she had got there, it all seemed to be a huge blur. Her eyes finally adjusted to the bright light of the room and she saw Marcel lounging against the post of the bed she was laying in. "Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while." He informed her.

Holding her head she asked him where she was and how she had got there. "You upset Davina." The young witch that had thrown her out of the room she didn't remember awfully well, she was awfully powerful for such a young girl. "I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with."

Looking around the room she asked absent-mindedly. "Is this my old room?"

"Oh, it's mine now." Marcel stated simply shrugging his muscular shoulders. "Just like this town is mine. Davina's mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine." Swiftly he turned around and stalked towards the door before turning back to the blonde to tell her one last thing. "And don't ever touch Cami again." He warned her.

* * *

The master bedroom of the Mikaelson mansion was completely destroy, books, vases and lamps had been knocked to the floor carelessly broken into many pieces or ripped in ways beyond repair. Wet marks and blood were covering the walls where the two had pressed against them, and the paintings that had been hung were leaning at a tilt on the wall where someone had obviously knocked against them.

The bed was a whole other story, the bed itself was almost fully collapsed onto the floor, the wooden poles holding it up were cracked almost splitting, but seemed to be holding up pretty well considering. The headboard wasn't doing so well, it was cracked straight down the middle with grip prints crushed into it where someone had been holding the wood a little too tight. The bedding was no more, shredded around the bed and flung uselessly to the floor with blood seeped into them like it wasn't a big deal.

And the two creators of this havoc were slung onto the bed, tangled up in one another completely naked from head to toe. The small brunette was the first to wake up, her sore chocolate-brown orbs fluttering open, the first thing she noticed was the broken headboard behind her, pushing herself up she ran her fingers down the crack rather impressed. "Wow." She whispered before turning around to look at the rest of the room with surprise, it looked like they had been broken into a robbed. "Oh, wow..." Her voice was so hoarse it was actually hurting her throat.

Moments later she heard a stirring from behind her, feeling some coarse finger tips running up her spin she finally heard his drowsy voice say. "Good morning, love." Her back was bruised and sore, but it was a good kind of pain as she sat there feathers and glass matted into her knotted rich brown locks. "Do I even want to know what the room looks like?" He hadn't actually opened his eyes yet.

"Eh, it's not so bad." The American told him shrugging her aching shoulders, he sat up and opened his eyes to see the completely destroy room, dents in the bloods, blood smeared across the mattress. "Oh, shoot. Did I say not that bad?" She laughed gently. "I meant to say, it looks like someone was murdered in here..." He chuckled darkly resting his chin on her shoulder lovingly. "I can't believe that we actually did this..."

The hybrid nodded for a moment as he mused. "I can't believe how filthy your mouth is..." She gasped looking at him. "I never knew such words of profanity could come from someone so pure and light." She giggled shoving his chest jokingly. "Oh, and the noise, too..." She shook her head. "Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they heard us from all the way back in Mystic Falls." He teased as he attacked her neck in quick kisses.

"Jerk." She muttered jokingly against him lips as she flipped him over to be straddling his hips sharing a loving kiss with him for a long couple of seconds before pulling away and sitting on his lap as he lay there flat on the bed watching as she traced his tattoos with the tip of her finger. "When I was searching for Hayley with Rebekah yesterday we were talking about you and Marcel..." She glanced up to meet his eyes as his lazily look faded away to confusion. "She mentioned that he meant something to you once, he was like family to you." She added pausing for a moment before asking. "What happened? What changed?"

Niklaus sighed for a moment reaching his hand up to pull out a few stray pure white feathers, the disarray of light around her mad her almost look like an angel perched there above him with a patient look on her face. "It's complicated." He tried to brushed off the questions, but she pleaded that he try to explain. "I made Marcel everything that he is." He began.

Sitting up so that he was face to face with her he continued placing his hands on her hips. "I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from New Orleans a hundred years ago, we believed Marcel was killed – we each mourned him, in our own way." Soothingly she brushed the palm of her hand against his bite-ridden neck. "Yet, when I returned, I found not only had he survived, he had thrived." His voice became dark as his grip tightened on her narrow hips.

"Instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one, he made a choice to take everything my family had built and make it his own." He growled like the words were acid on his tongue. "Now, he is living in our home, he's sleeping in our beds..." Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as he called it _their_ home, she tried her best to hide her smile. "That 'M' he stamps everywhere... it's not for _Marcel_. It's for _Mikaelson_." He informed her in a hard voice. "I want it back, and if I have to push him out to get it, then that's exactly what I'll do." He stopped resting his head on her shoulder for a moment as she played with the tips of his short hair scratching her nails up and down his back soothingly.

Taking a breath the brunette whispered in his ear. "That's what _we'll_ do." She corrected him kissing his neck softly and he nodded looking up into her eyes for a long couple of seconds before connecting them at the lips in a passionate kiss.

"Niklaus!" A voice shrieked from below them as the front door crashed closed, the blonde had returned from her night before. "Niklaus, remove yourself from your play-thing and bring yourself down here immediately!" She ordered him stamping her heels into the wooden floors of the foyer. "Niklaus, now! I have news!"

The two got dressed and with one final kiss took off the room heading down the stairs seeing Hayley was already standing at the banister looking down at the girl who honestly looked a little spooked. Both of them walked down the stairs, Grace stopped a couple of steps up but Niklaus walked down the entire stairs to be standing in front of his little sister.

Rebekah looked up at him as she told him. "You were right." He creased his eye brows waiting for her to continued. "The girl, Cami – she's the key." She informed him. "Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about." She stopped for a moment angering Niklaus more.

"Well, don't stand on ceremony." He teased in a tough voice. "What is it?"

The younger Original replied. "It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'." This confused them even more, Marcel was using someone to stop the witches, it seemed impossible. "A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that." Grace whispered from behind that the girl was a witch. "She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah." She growled furiously at the hybrid. "Who knows what she could do to him."

Klaus remained composed as he asked. "Where is she?"

Rebekah tried to think, but whenever she tried to think of the location of the small witch all she got was blank space, the memory was missing. "That clever bitch." She muttered under her breath. "I don't know." She whimpered as her brother asked what was wrong. "She wiped my memory of the location." Her stomach squeezed tight in panic. "Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original and you handed our brother to him!" She shrieked angrily. "How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?!"

"Quit it, Rebekah!" Grace barked as she travelled down the rest of the stairs to be standing beside her boyfriend who looked down at her almost surprised by her protectiveness, that was another trait he liked about the vampire, she was awfully loyal. "Shouting at Klaus isn't going to solve anything, alright? So just quit it." She told her firmly as the blonde closed her mouth rolling her eyes.

An idea sparked from inside of Niklaus as he looked down at his little vampire and then up at his sister. "I think I may have an idea." He informed them as Rebekah asked what he was talking about. "Can you search through Rebekah's memory to search for anything that she might not be able to see herself?" He looked down at the vampire as the wolf asked how she would do that from where she stood on the banister. "Grace is part telepath..."

The brunette snorted softly as she answered. "I don't think telepathy works that way, Nik." She looked up at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Plus, I never really practised it because I didn't like invading other peoples private thoughts, I only really used it when I was travelling with you and even then I wasn't _that_ good-"

"Hush." Niklaus told her turning to face her. "You were excellent, love." He informed her as she rolled her eyes gently.

She let out a soft sigh raking her fingers through her knotted chocolate-brown locks. "Even so, I can't look at memories... I'm a telepath, that means I read peoples thoughts, what their thinking about, what they are feeling if I try really hard..." She informed him as he smirked a little. "I'm sorry, I just... I don't think that I can, Klaus."

"What if she was trying to think about the memory whilst you attempted to read her mind? Then could it be possible for you to try and search and see if you can see what she can not?" She questioned as she creased her eye brows shrugging her shoulders. "That's good enough for me..." He pecked her forehead before leading both Grace and Rebekah into the parlour room.

The blonde placed herself on the couch whilst the vampire sat opposite her, reaching across she took the Originals hands. "If you wanted to hold my hands, Grace, you only had to ask." She winked at her as the brunette laughed sarcastically telling her to be quiet. "You stink of sex and dog." She informed her with a playful smile on her face.

"Thanks, Bekah! That's really what I wanted to be thinking about at this moment." She deadpanned expertly her looking up into the blondes teasing icy blue orbs. "Just shut up and think back as far as you can before everything went blank, alright?" Both of them closed their eyes, Klaus and Hayley watched from where they were sitting next to them, Klaus asked what she could see.

"I see Rebekah, she's attacking Cami..." The blonde smirked softly. "Marcel is taking her somewhere, but I can't see..." She pulled away holding her head. "Sorry..." She muttered before taking her hands again and continuing. "Erm... It's blurry..." She could feeling a piercing feeling in her head but she chose to ignore it. "Ah, erm... A room, but it's dark. I can't... I can't see anything." In her mind the brunette tried to push through the blurry barrier that was blocking her but she was shocked back slamming against the wall with a loud crack knocking pictures down beside her laying there limply, Niklaus was the first to be by her side.

"Grace!" He yelled kneeling down by her side shaking her shoulder. "Grace, love. Wake up." He ordered her in a rough voice but she didn't move one bit. "Grace!" He yelled biting into his wrist and holding the open wound to her mouth but only blood trickled from her nose. "No, no. No!" He roared painfully. "This isn't supposed to happen! This isn't right!" The blonde was down there by her side. "Grace!" Hayley watched in horror covering her mouth as the Originals tried to wake her.

* * *

In Davina's attic room she felt a rush go through her as she looked down creasing her eye brows before returning to drawing with dark coal on a white canvas with quick swipes, the door opposite her opened wide and in sauntered the very charming Marcel. "I'm sorry about that unpleasantness." He apologised nodding.

"She's doesn't scare me." Davina told him in the same whimsical voice that she always had, it was almost like a melody to him and he was pleased to see that she could be so tough through all of this. "None of them do."

Marcel smiled genuinely at her. "I didn't think they would, honey. But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay." He frowned as she hissed out that they didn't belong in New Orleans, he nodded as he answered. "Might be kinda tough to convince them of that... Which is why I need to ask you a favour. I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original..." His eyes gazed over to the coffin that help Elijah.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh dear, some serious crap went down this chapter, what do you think happened to Grace? Poor girl, she had a bad feeling about doing that telepathy. It seems to be Davina's doing also, she is one bad witch, but a lot of fun to write. I hope you liked the Klace bonding this chapter, also, there should be more soon, but I don't want to rush this story too much, I want it to be good for you all.**

**Some Rebekah and Grace bonding this chapter, I'm always happy to write some Grebekah, they are always so much fun and she also met another blonde friend this chapter, too, the lovely Cami. I can't wait to write more of her and Grace, I can see Grace sticking up for Cami in the future because of the twin situation.**

**Tell me what you're thinking of this story so far, let me know what you want to see and I hope you like what I'm doing with this story so far. Please review, I love hearing from you all just like last chapter, so thank you for doing that.**

**If you want to follow me on tumblr for story updates, previews and anything else I feel like posting then go over to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com (you know what to do, just take out the spaces)**

**Final thing, if you want to see what Grace wears in the chapters then hit up my polyvore page, my name is graciiieee**

**Answers and responses below:**

* * *

**Whitttyyy76: I'm really glad to see that you've come over from Twisted Love, I'm loyal Drace fan, too, but I can't deny that I love me some Klace. He can be gentle with her, but he can also be rough and I think she likes both sides of him.**

**rosa: I'm trying to go faster, but I don't want to mess up the story by getting ahead of myself, so you're just gonna have to be a little more patient and as for longer chapters, I can't write anymore than I do now, this chapter on it's own was 22,000 words long, is that not long enough for you? As for the Elijah and Hayley thing, I do ship it so I'll probably write it.**

**Damon's girl: Hey, Amanda. Aww, I'm really glad that you like my other story as well as this one. That's really sweet of you think I'm a good writer, thank you very much.**

**xenocanaan: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Mia Salvatore: I know what you mean about it feeling wrong, but this is an AU there is always Twisted Love to go and read if you're in the mood for some Drace. It broke my heart writing it too, but I always remember that I have some Drace to go back to in the end. Everything is new and everything is gonna be so much fun to write.**

**xxxRena: I'm really glad I decided to write this, too. To me I love both Drace and Klace, they are so great in their own ways. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ArtemisLuna85: Yeah, I totally get where you're coming from. I think I would really love to see that, too. I might have to slide that in there too, cause a little more tension between Klaus and Marcel to bring the girlfriend into it.**

**ddluzelle: Really glad that you loved it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**koipond-tea: I agree, it's not to see Grace going off and doing something that she wants to do, I'm sorry you were disappointed about the baby situation, but I feel Grace can't be angry about it because she wasn't with Klaus when it all happened, she doesn't have the right to be angry at him for this because he wasn't in the wrong and she can see that. About the telepathy thing, she doesn't use it for many reasons: she doesn't like invading peoples privacy, it reminds her of her Gran, she never really used it so she's still kinda a newbie. But hopefully she should get to use it some more this story.**

**Bronzelove: Really glad that you loved it.**

**ash88: I'm the exact same way, I wanted to be able to do both so that we could see the differences in the relationships (and I'm greedy)**

**katherinemikaelson: Aww, I'm really glad that you liked it, hope you like this next chapter also.**

**Nicole:Yeah, Hayley and Grace are like frienimies and I can see Rebekah maybe getting a little jealous of their friendship in the future, she was her partner in crime first (I love the shipname Hace by the way, and totally agree if Hayley wasn't preggers they would so be drinking buddies, just like Koace, but sadly that can't happen either.) Definitely agree with you Marcel shouldn't underestimate Grace, she's a bad bitch when she wants to be. I've already posted the outfit for this chapter, hope you like it.**

**Psycho17: Yes, indeed I did do an AU, I hope you're enjoy it so far. I think Hayley and Grace sort of get each other, they may fight but that's only Hayley's hormones kicking in. Grace won't be at colleges, she's going to be a Queen and she needs to be there to stick by her King. Marcel and Grace flirting would be a lot of fun to write, I'll have to look into that. Grace will be getting in touch with the people from Mystic Falls very soon.**

**Guest: Great, nice to know that you have changed in the cowardly department and continued to stay on guest, good for you! Do I really have to spell it out for you? Okay, if you actually watched the show then you'd know that Elijah was only daggered because he was an Original and Marcel was nervous about that, so Klaus wouldn't turn against his vampire girlfriend and stab her, it just wouldn't happen because then he'd have to kill Hayley also... Oh, and if you actually read my story properly you'd know that Grace doesn't use her telepathic powers because she feels like it's an invasion of peoples privacy, so she wouldn't do it without someone's permission. Great. Thanks. Bye.**

**Grapejuice101: Really glad that you enjoyed it. Hope you like this chapter, too!**

**Ghostwriter: I know poor baby Elijah, he will be coming back soon, but not for a little while yet. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Graciiee**


	3. Tangled Up In Blue

A Twisted Always and Forever

Season One

Tangled Up In Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the originals characters or story lines, I only own Grace.**

* * *

Wandering through the extremely quiet halls of the Mikaelson mansion, Hayley was doing her best to keep absolutely silent as she crept through the halls towards the master bedroom of the mansion, it had been almost three days since Grace had searched through the blonde Originals mind and had run into some serious issues.

Since then Niklaus had took her lifeless form to their room and kept the door shut, not even coming out himself for barely anything expect blood on occasions. Peaking through the slot in the keyhole she saw the brunette laying there on the bed, eyes closed and looking peaceful whilst the hybrid paced the room swiftly.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Rebekah's voice came from behind her making her jolt something awful, turning around she looked at the blonde with a guilty look on her face. "Why is it that you're looking so guilty? I'm the one who killed the only person that he ever loved." She crossed her arms over her chest.

A growl came from behind them making the wolf twist around again with a surprised look in her eyes to see the sleep depraved frustrated hybrid standing there in the now open doorway. "She isn't dead." His voice was very firm and almost demanding like he was trying to convince himself. "She can't be dead. I refuse for her to be dead." The blonde nodded her head. "You two need to leave. Now. I don't want either of you around her." He told them both.

"Nik-"

He roared back. "Leave!" Which made the Original grab Hayley's arm before tugging her back down the hall hearing the door to the bedroom slam shut once again leaving the two girls in utter shock and discomfort.

* * *

_**In Grace's Head**_

_The room was dark and deadly silent, every so often she would hear a soft whisper or a whaling cry which made her shudder in fear. Standing up she tried to make her eyes adjust to the pitch black of the room but they wouldn't, she was lost in her own subconscious unsure of a way to get out._

_Hearing a creaking on the floorboards she twisted around her stomach clenching tightly from fright. "H-hello?" She called out in an almost silent voice. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called again but still there was no response, suddenly there was a soft hand on her shoulder, she shrieked and spun around to see a hand held out in front her, but unable to make out the face. "Who is that?"_

_The hand was so welcoming and inviting, she placed her hand into the warmth and was shocked back into reality, opening her eyes the room that she had been in was bright and awake finally, birds were tweeting happily and standing there in front of her, much to her surprise, was her Grandmother. "Gran?" She whimpered. "Is this real?"_

"_In some way I am, sure." She shrugged her shoulders. "But really I'm just a figment of your imagination to break the boredom until you finally awaken." She turned back to her. "How about we get a drink and talk about what's happening?" She offered wandering past her across the room to grab a bottle of a wine and two glasses from the counter top and then sitting on the inviting looking couch. "C'mon."_

_Cautiously the brunette crossed the room this time to be sitting beside her as the older woman popped the cork out of the wine resting it on the side before pouring them both a glass. "You don't remember this right now, but you died." She explained coldly as the vampire watched her through glassy orbs trying to remember how any of it had happened, the older woman in front of her casually sipped her wine._

"_Listen, girl, don't get upset." She pointed her finger at her sternly. "You're not dead yet, Grace, you hear me?" She commanded her as the girl took a couple of breaths trying to take in the new information. "Your a vampire, your body is very smart and will do anything it can to repair itself." She explained expertly crossing one leg over the other. "Unfortunately you were very close to death, so in order to fix itself without putting you in a lot of pain and straining itself it has put you into an induced coma."_

_Taking a couple of breaths she asked. "So... so when am I going to wake up? How long have I been out of it?" Her voice was almost panicked. "Do... do they even know I'm in a coma? Am I six-feet under in an unmarked grave?" She fussed as the older woman waited for her to calm herself down. "I need to wake up! I need to wake up now!" She commanded herself. "C'mon! Please! Wake up!"_

_Heidi told her. "You're trapped at the moment, you just have to wait until your body is ready for you to awaken." She explained before sighing heavily. "Oh, you silly girl." She muttered shaking her head slowly. "How do you get yourself into the these situations. I should have taught you more about telepathy instead of just thinking you'd work it out, like I did."_

_The brunette scoffed scornfully before turning back to her. "Oh, because my life was so easy I had time to sit down and practice being a telepath, hmm?" She Gran her a firm look as the woman rolled her eyes softly. "You can't be real, because my Gran would never be this cold and bitchy, alright? So if you're my imagination, I can just..." She shut her eyes and thought really hard, opening her eyes again the woman was gone._

_Another voice came from behind it, making her jolt as she turned around. "That's the thing, Grace. You're trapped inside of your mind, and well you can't really have no one here, can you?" Niklaus' younger brother Kol Mikaelson stood there with a smirk on his lips. "Imagine me away and I'll just keep coming back each time." He informed her grabbing a bottle of bourbon. "Why don't you join me." He suggested patting the seat. "We can talk about my brother."_

_Rolling her eyes she answered. "Wait. If you're me, then wouldn't we be talking about our boyfriend?" She shrugged her shoulders as the boy narrowed his eyes at her. "Why you? Why not Elena or Damon or really anyone who isn't you that I've had a meaningful relationship with." She questioned in a rough voice as she pounded her glass of bourbon quickly._

_Smirking Kol answered. "It's not me that's getting in the way, it's you." He explained as she knitted her eye brows together softly. "In here..." He tapped his finger to her temple softly. "You think that Damon won't want to see you, in fact you think he'll never want to hear from you ever again, because of everything that has happened with you choosing my psycho brother over him, and you think Elena will be upset with you because you haven't spoke with her yet, so you conjured someone that wouldn't judge you. Which is me." He shrugged his shoulders as he poured her another shot. "It's complicated from the outside, but in here it makes perfect sense."_

* * *

Niklaus was watching her lay there, his grip was tight on the wooden beam at the bottom of the bed where he was standing before he hissed. "Wake up." He was telling her to, but she wasn't going to automatically get better because he demanded her to, gritting his teeth he turned around growling deep in his throat when he suddenly heard a light buzzing.

It was Grace's phone, creasing his eye brows he wandered over to it to see that her sister Elena from their hometown of Mystic Falls was calling. Blinking a couple of times he reached over and answered it. "Elena Gilbert. What do I owe the pleasure?" He smirked turning around to keep an eye on the brunette across the room as she continued to lay there lifelessly.

"Oh, Klaus." She was surprised to hear the hybrids British voice spill down the phone, when she decided to finally call her sister she didn't expect that he would be the one to answer for her, if she was being honest it made her a bit nervous, not just for her sister but for herself, too. "Uh, is... is Grace there?" She quizzed.

Quickly Klaus answered back. "Actually, she's rather busy at the moment." He lied smoothly as he knelt down at the side of the bed brushing the stray hairs from her face trying to hold back the frown. "But at least you finally decided to call, that's good of you. His voice was thick with sarcasm.

"I don't need lectures on family from someone like _you_. You had all of your family in coffins all of their lives." She hissed back at him, he smirked, Klaus always seemed to get a rise from making the doppelgänger angry, but Grace would always scold him for it. "Listen, when she's not busy... or she just wants to speak to me just have her call me, alright?" With that the phone line went dead.

Klaus placed the phone down on the bed and watched the girl in front of him before shaking his head softly. "What am I going to do? What do I tell people..." He whispered before standing up slowly walking around the room before grabbing a harmless vase from the side and launching it across the room making it smash into tiny pieces and denting the wall slightly.

* * *

_**In Grace's Head**_

_Finishing off a bottle of bourbon with the Mikaelson brother he grabbed another from behind the small bar placed around the room. But there was this feeling in her stomach, a sort of pulling and pushing, glancing up at Kol she muttered. "I think something is happening..." He smirked. "What is happening?" She stood up as the room around her began to get brighter. "Kol."_

_With that everything went completely white blinding her momentarily before she felt a hard shove and everything then went black._

* * *

Taking in a loud breath the brunette sat up in the bed coughing and spluttering trying to find herself. "What... what the hell?" She whimpered holding her sore throat and looking around the room cautiously before she saw a form slumped in a chair across the room snoring lightly, removing the think sheets from around herself she threw her legs over the side.

The brunette climbed from the bed to feel how unsteady she was, stumbling she caught onto the wall before taking it slow and wandering across the room towards the body, placing small her hand on his shoulder she whispered. "Niklaus?" His eyes opened immediately which made her jolt and move back.

"Grace?" He said rubbing his eyes and sitting up completely taking back to see her up and about. "You're... you're awake. Are you okay?" She nodded softly as he cupped her face looking deeply into her chocolate brown orbs. "I thought I had lost you. I thought I had..." He pulled her into his chest tightly holding her there.

Sighing she told him. "I'm okay, Niklaus. I'm okay. I promise." She whispered as he stroked her hair, she could feel a sudden growl of anger filling her as she said. "I just want to find whoever did this to me and make sure that they pay..." She growled out threateningly, pulling away the hybrid looked into her eyes with a playful smirk pulling across his lips.

"That's my girl."

* * *

After a few more days of Klaus tending to her every need and her staying in bed to recover she was growling bored and frustrated with having to stay inside and locked away like a caged lion. Pushing the duvet off her legs she climbed from the bed and over to the window, tugging the curtains open a voice cleared from behind her. "Nik said we mustn't disturb you, but I could hear you walking around."

Turning she saw the blonde Original standing there in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah, well according to your overprotective brother I'm not even allowed to take a shower by myself..." She paused for a moment thinking it over. "But I'm starting to think _that_ rule is just for his own pleasure." Rebekah scrunched her nose as she let out a short laugh.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to apologise... I suppose." She mused as she wandered further into the room taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "You ended up in that three day coma because of me-"

The brunette stretched out her body and she laughed this time. "Rebekah, it isn't your fault. We couldn't have known what was going to happen if I tried to see... but I have to admit I am feeling awfully vengeful." She informed her turning around. "I want to find whoever did this to me." She explained as the blonde frowned slightly.

"No offence, but I'm much older than you are, thus meaning I'm stronger, faster and _prettier_." She gave her a playful look which the brunette laughed wholeheartedly. "But seriously, if that secret weapon can kick my ass to the curb then imagine what she can do to you." She replied logically. "I think you should just focus on regaining your strength for the moment and let me handle this girl."

The brunette frowned as she looked up. "Where is Niklaus exactly?" She quizzed looking over at the Original who sat against the footboard of the bed inspecting her nails.

"I believe he went out to fetch some more blood. Us vampires can't go hungry now, can we... Not with a vulnerable woman in the house anyway." She mused as the brunette smirked. "So I'd give it another 10 minutes before your tucked back up in that bed and awaiting him walking through the door to tend to your every insignificant need."

The door opened. "Your clock must be off, sister." He voice came through the door as he saw his lovely brunette vampire standing by the window looking out of it. "What are you doing up?" She gave him a hard look. "You've just woken up from being almost killed, I would appreciate if you would see the gravity of this situation, Grace."

"And _I_ would appreciate it if you would take a second to look and see that I am fully recovered. I don't even feel that dizzy anymore." She informed him. "You remember I have died before, right? Then I went through the pain of becoming a vampire, learning to control my bloodlust, the list goes on. I'm not some fragile little flower you have to protect all the time." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, I suggest we go downstairs and discuss what we are going to do about the many pains in our lives." With that she turned around and wandered from the room.

Klaus let out a sour growl as he looked over to his sister who was snickering. "Well, she told you, didn't she." With that she followed the bossy girl from the room quick to catch up with her.

* * *

As they were sitting in the parlour room of the mansion Rebekah stated. "I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me." She sounded deeply offended as she pressed her hand to her chest. "You know how I love to set things on fire." She mused as a sadistic smile pulled across her lips.

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" He quizzed from where he was perched on the arm of a chair next to his girlfriend, she was feeling awfully smothered by him and his constant checking over. "Besides, they were my responsibility, even if the two of you were the killers." He glanced down at the them both. "They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child."

Grace scoffed as she answered. "I'd hardly call her helpless, she was kicking ass by the time we got there." She informed him as she smirked.

"Your girlfriend has a good point, Niklaus." The blonde added as she crossed one leg over the other casually. "But I am _so_ moved by your new found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." He growled lowly when beside them a pair of boots entered the room being filled by the wolf who stood there looking almost awkward.

Clearing her throat she pipped up. "The werewolf would like ti know what the plan is."

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love: my plan for global domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." He smirked when suddenly the blonde grabbed the pencil that was laying idly on the coffee table and launched it at him violently but he was quick to catch it with a knowing smile on his face.

"The plan to rescue Elijah." She answered surely looking between the three of them. "You know, the good brother." As Grace sat next to the hybrid she felt his tense at the words, her hand drifted out unnoticed to touch his knee lovingly giving him a sure smile. "The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you _stabbed him in the back_."

In a matter-of-fact tone the hybrid answered. "In the front, if we're being specific." The wolf went on to complain about how they both said they would get the moral Elijah back with them and wanted to know if there was a plan and what it was. "Okay. Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy – he's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless."

The brunette sitting beside him. "Some friend, I'd hate to see what you do to your enemies." She mused before saying. "Oh, I know that, too." He threw her a look. "Oh, continue, please..." With his turned up at the corners and he did go on.

"And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly..." He glanced down at his girlfriend and added. "If you may..."

Grace smiled firmly. "And thirdly, the plan, as you have been ever-so eager to hear, is that Niklaus is simply going to ask Marcel for dear Elijah back." She informed her as the wolf starred back at her asking if that was it. "Oh, wow..." She laughed throwing her head back. "You clearly don't know Klaus that well if you don't think he has a plan b, or c, or... well, I assume you know how the rest goes."

"She's right." The hybrid nodded as he squeezed her thigh. "There is always plan b." Hayley asked nervously what that was and a sickening smirk pulled over his lips as she answered surely. "War."

* * *

Over at the Abattoir it was preparing for the charity celebration that was being held that night and inside one of the many rooms the incredibly handsome Marcel was being fitted for a very dashing looking suit by a very pretty tailor, admiring himself in the standing mirror in front of him he mused. "Damn, I do look good in a suit." His right hard man Thierry chuckled deeply as he watched the TV in front of them with a hard look in his eyes.

The local news was on, muted but still playing as he saw the two pictures of blonde and the young man from the party which had been given the choice to turn into nightwalkers and only one having the chance, both of their names showing under their photos Tina McGreevy and Joshua Rosza. Tapping the remote against his legs rhythmically he informed his friend. "My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, saying he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here."

"That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue and the other one is a vampire now." He chuckled darkly. "Anything else?" He asked when suddenly the woman at his feet pricked her finger on a loose pin, a drop of blood leaking from the new wound. "Allow me, darling." Crouching down he took her finger into his mouth and suckled the blood off sensually.

Thierry cleared his throat as he replied. "One thing." Marcel nodded his head as he continued to clean up the tailors finger. "I sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since." He informed him, this put a bad feeling in the Kings stomach as he stood back up brushing his legs down casually.

Doing the math the handsome vampire worked it out. "That makes 10 dead nightwalkers in the last week." His eyes narrowed. "You think the werewolf's are back in town trying to start some trouble?" He looked at him through the standing mirror to see the dark look on his face.

"Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the face is, since the Originals and that other girl showed up-"

A thick British voice cut him off from behind him in the doorway. "Oh, c'mon, now Thierry." A smirk pulled across his lips as the vampire turned to be facing him with a deathly look on his face, just being in the presence of the hybrid made every muscle in his body tense. "You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you?" He tilted his head to the side. "I thought we were at bygones."

Thierry didn't even dignify the cocky Original with a response, just looking over his shoulder at his friend. "I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too." He mused crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes." Klaus smirked as he wandered further into the stuffy room. "Well, seeing as my family and I lived here, built the place, in fact-"

Marcel was quick to intervene about the Mikaelson's clear bragging and point-making. "Alright. C'mon. You both know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle." He patted his friend on the shoulder before gesturing over to the board-shoulder Original in front of him. "Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a guest here. Peace, alright?" He told both of them firmly before looking up at the hybrid. "What you need, my brother?"

"I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return." Klaus answered as the vampire in front of him. "She's quite worked up about it."

"We're not gonna have three Originals walking around town, are we?" Thierry hissed as he narrowed his eyes before the King got even a chance to respond. "Half our guy think the sister killed the nightwalkers and that other girl they have travelling with them, there's something up with her, too-"

"Did you accuse my sister and assume something about my girlfriend in the same sentence." He went to storm towards him angrily, but before a fight could even break-out Marcel intercepted them pushing each of them away with a hard look on his face before giving them a hard talk about peace and then leading the Original from the room onto the balcony. "You inner circle man lacks a sense of humour."

Marcel smirked as he pressed his hands to the rail. "He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault." He shrugged his shoulders obviously keen on his best friend wanting to look out for him. "I saved his life back in the 40s, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital. He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not believe." He boasted. "Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party. You're coming, right? Gonna bring that sweet little brunette with you, too? Haven't seen her around here in a while."

The hybrid was holding back a growl. "Yes, well, she's been very busy recently." He informed him vaguely not wanting to mention the minor incident she had been part in. "We'll both be here tonight, how can we miss our chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?"

"Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services, like keeping our fangs out of our locals." He smirked crossing his arms over his chest before thinking for a moment. "Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying, it makes them nervous." He explained giving him a sure look. "If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?"

Niklaus was holding back a feral, alpha growl from springing from his chest as he answered pleasantly. "You understand I had to ask." A small smile pulled over his lips, perhaps it really al would come to an all our war and there was really only one winner there.

* * *

Both the brunette vampire and her Original friend we walking through the French Quarter casually when the girl felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, pulling it out she pressed answer and held the phone to her ear, before she even got a chance to greet her boyfriend he demanded. "Where are you?"

"I'm getting some air, Nik. This is the first I've been out in the sunshine for five days. I was going stir crazy in there!" She explained as he went to argue. "I'm safe, I'm with Rebekah and we're just going to do some shopping and maybe get some drinks, if I collapse again she's here to help me, okay?" She pressed as she brought her ice coffee up to her lips and sipped it tenderly. "Anyway, how'd it go with your begging for Elijah back."

Klaus growled. "Now, now, love, you know I don't beg. It's beneath me." He told her firmly as she smirked on the other end of the phone. "As, I think, we all except the answer was a simple 'no'. Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks that my dear sister has killed 10 nightwalkers, imagine that." He mused as the brunette looked across at the girl who only smiled.

The blonde answered knowing her brother would be able to hear her. "Well, that's a lie." Her voice was entirely sure. "I only killed eight." The brunette laughed shortly shaking her head. "Should I make Thierry my ninth?" She quizzed tilting her head to the side as her eyes inspected the windows.

"Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill his favourite son, or he'll catch onto us." Nik told them both as Grace muttered something about war beginning. "Indeed. I assume Rebekah knows what to do with the witch?" She watched as the blonde told her that she indeed did. "Good. You both manage Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the next step." He promised before adding. "And if you do begin to feel anything, love, please come home. Don't play through the pain like you seem to do so much."

Grace laughed gently as she told him. "I love you." Then hanging up sliding her phone back in her pocket and looking over at her friend and saying. "Let's go see this witch then." She announced.

* * *

Over with Niklaus he was in the cellar of his giant mansion assisting his newly turned vampire Josh in torturing one of the Kings nightwalkers. "I ordered you to drain him of blood." The Brit reminded him in a hard tone. "What's taking so long?"

The young guy looked up with a slightly taken back look on his face, he had really been thrown into the so fast that his head was spinning. "Sorry. I'm not, like, medieval torture expert guy." He shrugged his shoulders when suddenly the hybrid grabbed the pitchfork and impaled the vampire with it brutally deep. "What did he do to you, anyway?" He cringed.

"It's not about what he did." Klaus answered surely as he watched the vampire in front of him squirm in pain. "It's about what he's going to do when we're done here, which is whatever I want him to, just like you." He glanced over at Josh who gulped clearly being made uneasy by the Original. "For example, drive this through his torso." He removed the pitchfork and compelled the vampire to torture the nightwalker further.

Josh suddenly stabbed the weapon into his chest with his newly found supernatural speed. "That is crazy." He muttered looking down at his hands in disbelief. "I didn't want to do it, but I did it anyway."

Niklaus smirked, new vampires always seemed to amuse him with their naivety and cluelessness. "It's called mind compulsion. Vampires can compel humans. Originals, like my siblings and I, can also compel vampires, and no one can compel Originals. You following?" He quizzed as Josh nodded his head. "Good. That is how a brand-new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser."

"But I never had my guys drained out of me." The vampire creased his eye brows.

"Yes." Niklaus nodded his head softly. "That, young Joshua, is because I got to you before you had even a drop of herbal vervain in your system." He watched a look on confusion crossed over his face. "You see, it prevents compulsion. Marcel has had his whole crew taking it since I returned to town, and that is why our friend here needs to be bled dry of it, so I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother currently in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it, can we?" Suddenly the hybrid lunged forward and grabbed the pitchfork yanking it back out and then driving it back in twisting it.

* * *

"So, what is the actual plan?" The brunette vampire asked casually as she leaned against a small voodoo shop named Jardin Gris with a interested look on her face. "I mean, do we go in there all guns blazing, or play the long game." The blonde was smirking slightly as she looked out for Sophie Deveraux to finally show her face. "And why do we need this witch with us?"

Rebekah turned to her friend as she answered. "We need the witch because she's going to be helping us track down Elijah after we find out some information from our dear friend inside of those four walls." She pointed her finger towards the shop which seemed almost dead inside, apparently the witch Katie didn't get many customers during the day. "Just be your usual charming self and let me handle the rest."

Suddenly she saw the witch swiftly walking through the crowd on the street towards them. "Oh, so glad you could make it." The Original deadpanned as the witch approached, she didn't like having to deal with the Originals at the best of times, but now it was to do with witches as well so she knew she had to be there. "Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dilly-dally."

"You're lucky I came at all." Sophie replied before looking at the girl behind the oldest vampire who stood there inspecting her nails casually. "Who's that? Body guard?" She smirked as the blonde threw her a hard look.

Clicking her fingers Rebekah said. "Ah, I knew there was something I was forgetting. Grace, this is the witch I was telling you about, the one that is connected to dear Hayley. Sophie, this is my brothers new girlfriend, after years of chasing her she finally caved, gave up all she knew and moved here to be with him. It's ever-so sweet, it almost makes me want to vomit." She pressed her hand to her chest as the brunette beside her threw her a hard look.

Sophie was in no mood to be conversing with more vampires, asking quickly. "What is it you two want?"

"Hmm, no time for pleasantries, I see." She muttered sarcastically crossing her arms over her chest. "Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's crew because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop." She gestured to the run down shop behind her as the young witch eyed the place suspiciously. "Whoever saw her here ratted her out." She added before turning on her heels and wandering over to the door saying before she pushed it open. "Watch and learn."

With that the three of them entered the shop, it was dimly lit and smelled of incense and burning candles, the entire shop was cluttered with mess but it was all very interesting to be looking at. Being around all the stuff suddenly reminded the young brunette of her witch friend back home and how she had only been speaking to her via email and that every time she tried to call her mobile it would go to voicemail.

Her train of though was cut off when a pretty African-American woman entered from behind the counter, she was holding a box in her arms as she saw the three of them standing there in the centre of the room looking at individual things. She noticed one of the three, it was her fellow witch friend Sophie standing there with er hands in her back pockets looking almost guilty. "Hey, Soph." She smiled kindly.

Sophie greeted her in return as the woman walked around the counter to see the brunette vampire admiring a beautiful low hanging necklace running the chain between her fingers carefully. "That's filled with marigold – great for attracting the opposite sex." She informed before looking deeply into her eyes. "But I can see by looking at you that you won't be needing help in that department. You're in love."

The vampire scoffed. "Is it that obvious?" She muttered before placing the necklace back down on the side clutching it in her hand for a moment. "Listen, I was hoping that maybe you might be able to help me out with something." She lowered her tone as she edged closer to the waiting witch. "I'm looking for a special type of herb. _Wolfsbane_." She muttered as Katie looked up at her suddenly, eyes widened.

"Wolfsbane?" Her voice was slightly higher than she wanted it to be, she saw the dark look in the brunettes eyes. "Why would you want that?" She asked trying to act casual but suddenly she was caught in an iron grip and was no longer gazing into a deep pair of chocolate-brown orbs, but a icy pair of bright blue ones instead. "What are you doing?" She choked as the Originals hand tightened.

Sighing heavily Rebekah answered. "Please do not play dumb with me." She slammed her hand onto the counter top almost shattering the glass completely but it was able to support the blow, quickly Katie explained that she sold the herb to a wolf. "Are you lying to me, Katie? I suggest you answer my question honestly." She pressed as Grace stood in front of Sophie making sure she didn't lash out and do anything stupid.

"Sophie-" She was choking but all her friend could answer was. "Just answer the question, Katie, please." She was eying the brunette in front of her uneasily as she gave her a hard warning look.

"Yes." Katie said suddenly with tears lining her deep brown orbs. "I told someone, but you don't understand. I-I love him." She spluttered out as the blonde launched her to the floor quick placing the heel to her stiletto directly over her throat with an incredibly threatening look crossing over her face.

The brunette turned and crouched down beside her looking at her. "So, that's how you knew that I was in love... because you're experiencing the same feelings." She sighed heavily. "Well, you can make this easy on all of us and tell us who this vampire Romeo is, or I can just hunt through that little mind of yours until I find out for myself. Your choice, of course."

Katie blinked back more tears as she answered back firmly. "I won't tell you."

"I suppose the strongest bond someone can experience is love..." She mused before eyeing her face carefully. "Very well." Grace answered as she closed her eyes and began to search through her mind but felt a sudden feeling of nausea running up her spine, she went completely pale as she turned around and began to vomit, but it wasn't normal it was only blood and stung her throat madly, as the goo dripped off her chin she whispered out. "I'm fine."

Rebekah spat back. "You don't bloody look fine. If you keel over and die here, then I'm next to go!" She hissed as she leaned down and grabbed the girls collar looking into her eyes and demanding. "Who did you tell?! What is his name?!"

* * *

After the got the name from the witch the two were outside, the younger vampire was pressing her hands against the wall as she doubled over and spat out more blood running her hands through her hair. "You're not fine! Stop telling me you're fine." Rebekah hissed at her as she paced behind her. "Vampires don't vomit blood for no good reason, you're clearly sick."

Grace scoffed as she dried her mouth of her sleeve. "Well, if I need to remind you vampires don't get sick. They die." She told her as she pushed herself to stand back up. "So, please tell me what all this means?" She hissed making the blonde stand there in complete silence, unsure of what to say. Pulled her phone out of her pocket she said one final statement. "For the moment I'm choosing to ignore whatever this is and do whatever it takes to help out Nik."

"Yes, let's all ignore the fact that you coughed up half the blood in your system after waking up from a near-death experience. I'm sure that's the most logical thing to do in this situation." She replied from where she was stood. "You shouldn't just push this aside. You have to at least tell Nik."

The brunette closed her eyes for a moment as she answered. "And what's he going to do about it? Worry? Demand I get better? There is nothing he can do and there is nothing I can do. So, I'm not telling him and neither are you." She hissed at her with a pointed look on her face. "I'm not asking you to lie to him, I'm asking you to not tell him."

"What's the difference." Rebekah muttered.

With that she held her phone up to her ear, he answered on the second ring. "Hey, we got what we wanted from the witch. You were right about her being the traitor. Good call." She nodded her head hearing him smirk on the other end of the phone then telling her to continue. "She can't be any older than me, she doesn't know about any of us, or what we're up to. But I do have some information which I think will please you." She smiled leaning back against the brick wall.

"Please, love, do tell."

"It appears our traitor witch so deeply in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. I think you can guess who it is." Rebekah was eyeing her down from where she was stood, she could stand there and so easily talk to him after experiencing pain from using her telepathy, it made her sick just thinking about what could be going on in her body.

Klaus thought for a moment before answer. "Right-hand man, favours silly caps?" He smirked listing some of the traits of Thierry.

"Oh, I think you just won a prize." She purred to him in a lustrous tone hearing him growl down the line at her. "But, yes, Thierry is fraternising with the enemy." She shrugged her shoulders before seeing the look that the blonde vampire was giving her, she only narrowed her eyes at her.

Klaus grinned. "Well, that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan." He announced before pausing for a moment moving away from where he was standing beside Josh who was still trying to bleed the nightwalker of the vervain in his system. "And how are you, my love? I was concerned when you didn't call sooner, she is only one witch after all, one whom can't use her powers."

"Uh, yeah... I'm fine." She lied smoothly. "Never felt better." The blonde threw her a hard look. "Listen, I'll be home soon. I'm bringing Rebekah and Sophie with me, we can discuss the plan further there. I love you, Klaus." She could almost hear him smiling on the other end of the phone as he repeated the sentiment to her. With that she hung up and pushed her phone back in her pocket looking up at the Original and saying. "Don't start."

* * *

Just like the young vampire promised they did return to the mansion and the four of them were sat in the parlour room whilst Rebekah explained the plan about her doing a location spell in order to find where Marcel was storing Elijah and his secret weapon. "Are you out of you mind?" Sophie hissed her eyes flashing with anger. "No way." Her voice was final.

"It's very simple." She announced as she sauntered around the chairs. "We need you to preform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother." She explained shrugging her shoulders as if the ask was nothing in the town of New Orleans, but doing any kind of magic in the town was a one-way ticket to an early grave.

Sophie leaned forward in her chair as she said firmly. "Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." She informed them but no one them flinched at all, this annoyed her more that they were so willing to put the lives of witches in danger in order to get what they wanted.

The hybrid nodded softly. "Yes, about that." He began as she looked over at him. "It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal – Marcel's secret weapon, the way he knows when a witch is using magic." A look of concern flickered across the witches face.

"Girl about yay high." She lifted her hand up to be smaller than her actual height, but around the same height as Davina. "Cute as a button, anger issues." She kept getting flashbacks from that night, but it all was a blur, all she remembered was the pain and the power that the little witch held within her, ready to be tapped but still ruthless and unruled.

Sophie was incredibly shocked that they knew about the girl which they described. "Davina?" She muttered her eyes widened searching their faces for the truth. "Where have you seen her?" She pressed with a sense of urgency to her voice which she was trying to mask with a casual tone, but it was seeping through.

"I don't know." The Original carelessly shrugged her shoulders. "The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind." She hissed as her eyes darted over to Grace who seemed to be awfully quiet.

The witches eyes fell on the youngest vampire too as she asked. "Did Davina get to you, too? Is that why earlier you-"

A growl cut her off. "That was nothing." Grace told her firmly as the hybrid glanced down at her but she was quick to change the subject off of her. "Ahem. Uh, so if this Davina has Elijah and I'm sure that Niklaus is going to want someone with that kind of power in order to get to Marcel then we're gonna need to know where she is and considering it has slipped Rebekah's mind then we need you..."

"Davina would sense it."

This time Rebekah spoke up. "Unless, of course, another witch – say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example – was to preform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would be create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Davina." She gave her a sure smile, but the witch was still unsure.

She didn't believe that her friend should have to die because these people want something to be more powerful than they already were. "Katie doesn't deserve to die." She told them firmly but was cut off when the hybrid slammed his hands violently to the table in front of him leaning forward almost pouncing over.

"Sophie Deveraux." His voice was incredibly low and threatening. "You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be." The brunette glanced up at his face, she began to wonder if he was talking about Elijah. "How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

The witches voice was quiet as she replied. "She was caught hiding in the cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi." She informed them and Niklaus was quick to ask which of Marcel's men did their business at the docks. Closing her eyes for a moment she answered in an even smaller voice. "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

* * *

A little while later at the Abattoir, Thierry was playing his trumpet on the stairs leading down into the courtyards whilst both the hybrid and his sired vampire look down over him. "You're right. He's good." Niklaus mused as he pressed his hands to the rails.

"Right?" The King laughed nodding his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched his right-hand man play with clear ease. "Music man, I call him." Niklaus smirked before the man continued. "Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch, says he loves her, but I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders, that's exactly what the hybrid wanted to be talking about.

Creasing his eye brows he replied. "Your brightest soldier is fraternising with your enemy, and you don't care."

Marcel's eyes flickered over to him as he took a moment to think it over and then said. "Well, of course I care, but Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices, and I get some good intel." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardise what we're doing here. I mean, check this out – a vampire hosting a ritzy charity event. We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up." He informed him.

"Still..." The Original shrugged his shoulders. "You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town let to the disappearance of your nightwalkers." He wanted to be planting some doubt in his mind and it appeared to be working. "I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap." He shrugged his shoulders like it was that obvious.

Clearing his throat the younger vampire replied. "Well, maybe I'll send a little message." He began before looking out over the courtyard again. "Thierry!" He called out to his friend whom stopped playing immediately looking over at the King await order. "Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting." He ordered him. "Oh, and Thierry? Make it nasty."

* * *

Just in the centre of the French Quarter the two vampires were walking around again trying to sort out everything for the charity event tonight so that it would all run smoothly when it came to getting the moral Original back. The blonde spotted the place she wanted to go and said quickly. "Just this final stop and then we'll go home and prepare for the Masquerade tonight." She smiled at her as she wandered over to the bar that Grace already knew.

Rousseau's she had been in there for a drink already and met the lovely blonde barmaid who was very friendly and very clueless to the supernatural aspect to New Orleans. "We need to make sure that Marcel is sufficiently distracted and I think I know just who to do that. A cute bombshell bartender should do the job." She grinned at the brunette who threw her a look as they wandered into the bar.

"We shouldn't be brining humans into this, Rebekah." The brunette told her in a low voice as they took the two free stools at the large bar. "This girl is innocent, her only crime is that Marcel seems to be taken with her." She saw a mysterious look flicker across the Originals face as she sat there tapping her long nails against the bar.

Before she got a chance to ask what was wrong a voice came from behind the bar startling both of them. "Oh, hey!" Camille's sweet voice announced as she tucked a cloth into her waist and wandered over to be standing in front of her with a genuine smile on her face. "I didn't think I was going to see you around here again. Where've you been hiding?" She joked as the brunette chuckled gently.

"Actually, I've been feeling a little under the weather." Grace explained as a look of concern crossed over the humans face as she asked if she was okay. "Don't worry, I'm feeling better now. Definitely recovering." She could feel the Originals eyes burning into the side of her head but she chose to quickly change the subject. "Hey, I don't think you've met my boyfriends sister, this is Rebekah." She patted her friends shoulder.

The Original nodded. "Nice to meet you, Camille."

The other blonde snorted as she looked down at her name tag and replied. "Cami." She corrected her before continuing. "I have to change this name tag. Drunk guys keep hitting on my in French." Before looking up at the older vampires face, there was something familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "You sure you haven't been in here before? Your face looks so familiar." She informed her.

It was Grace's turn to burn a hole in the Originals face this time, but just like her Rebekah ignored it and answered simply. "You must have seen me out and about." She shrugged her shoulders and then creasing her thin eye brows. "Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's a pal of mine... sort of." She smiled trying to conceal was seemed to be jealousy, but she'd never admit it. "I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau's."

Cami laughed again as she threw them both a look. "I would hardly call it dating. He's wooing me... sort of." She shrugged her shoulders this time. "I don't know. I mean, he's very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills." She shook her head as a lopsided smile pulled across her lips.

"The charming ones are the worst, aren't they." Grace muttered as she ran her fingers across the top of the bar as the blonde beside her glanced down at her. "They always end up getting you anyway, no matter how hard you try to shake them, I guess you just have to hope for the best in the end and hope it all works out, no matter what."

The Original quickly said. "I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment." She informed her and Camille was quick to comment of how those kind of relationships are the worse because you don't want to let go, but sometimes you know that you have to so that you can be happy. "I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits."

Laughing gently Cami said. "Thanks... I think." She looks at the brunette who sat there with a small smile on her lips.

"I think coming from Rebekah you should definitely take that as a compliment." Her lips pulled up into a bigger grin. "We should really be heading up." She told her friend next to her wanting to call off the plan of getting Cami involved but the Original acted quicker than she could leave.

"Hey, you know we should really invite our new friend to that posh charity thing tonight." She snapped her fingers together like it was the best plan she had ever made on the spot, of course it wasn't. Cami looked at them both with an interested look in her glowing blue orbs wanting for them to explain. "It's thrown by this philanthropist, to be honest he's a bit of a new age Gatsby. Throws one hell of a party. Want to join us?"

* * *

When both of the girls finally returned to the mansion it was deadly silent, creasing her eye brows the brunette looked all around the lower floor before heading up the stairs two at a time, looking down the end of the hall she noticed the doors to his study were open a crack, knocking it slowly she poked her head against the door to see a deep look of concentration on his face.

"Hi." Her voice was so delicate it almost startled him, but as soon as he saw her tiny form walking towards him he was happier, she wandered around the desk her fingers ran over the cold dark mahogany as a small smile pulled across her lips, spinning around in his chair he moved so that he was facing her. "It's been a long day." She muttered as he chuckled nodding his head.

"Yes, it has, love." He answered as he leaned up and cupped her cheek softly. "Unfortunately the day isn't over just yet." He added as he stood up wrapped his arms around her and lifted her so that she squealed in delight. "And what, pray tell, have you been up to with my sister all day?" She giggled as he moved her into their master bedroom dropping her on the bed.

She moaned happily as he attacked her neck with sweet butterfly kisses. "Mm, well, we figured that you would want Marcel distracted tonight..." She shifted underneath him as he settled himself between her thighs. "So, Rebekah had a brilliant idea on something that might just do that." He pulled her hair playfully making her moan once again. "How about you?" With what little strength she had she flipped him onto his back pinning his arms to the bed. "What did my hybrid warrior king do today?"

"Well, before you interrupted me with those addictive kisses of yours I was preparing insurance against the tender-hearted." He explained as she gazed at him through confused orbs. "We need proper motivation for Katie to cast a powerful spell tonight. I was creating that motivation. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches."

* * *

At the Cauldron it was mayhem, vampires were jumping from the rooftops and the balconies making the witches scream in fear, as they scared them into moving out of the way, they were all utterly powerless as they watched the murderous creatures ransack their shops and destroy their businesses.

* * *

Niklaus looked up at her with bright blue eyes as he added. "And I, in turn, have arranged for things to go tragically wrong." She leaned down kissing his throat as he continued to explained to her what he had done. "Our friend, the vampire that you didn't quite kill has been drained of that pesky vervain." She nipped at his neck with her fangs. "I made sure he knew exactly what to do when the time came."

* * *

Back at the Cauldron several vampires skulked around the placed flipping tables and scaring witches away by baring their fangs and hissing at them. Thierry was standing amongst the crowd before he spotted his lovely witches store hadn't been touched yet, glancing around him he took off quickly into the back-door of Jardin Gris to see Katie standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey!" She called happily as soon as she saw him standing there. "What's happening out there?" Running over she launched herself into his arms before they were involved in a heated kiss.

Shrugging his shoulders the vampire answered. "Oh, it's Klaus." He scoffed. "He's convinced Marcel that the witches are planning to make a move against him. Marcel wants us to send a message..." He pulled back from her arms before knocking some shelves which she tried to catch but not before they smashed to the floor. "And if he thought I was playing favourites because I'm in love with a witch-"

She looked at him through passion fill orbs. "Say that again." Katie begged.

Twisting his body he turned to face her with a knowing smile on his face. "I love you, Katie. And all this is gonna be okay, I promise." Another kiss and he was finally walking from the shop to see the nightwalker that Niklaus had compelled walking towards the shop. "I already got that one." He assured him before continuing, but the nightwalker only smirked and entered the shop anyway.

* * *

Pulling away from his throat with a confused look on her face she said. "But I thought that you said Marcel didn't really care about their Romeo and Juliet relationship. What's changed?" She watched a smirk pulled up over his lips.

"Well, my lovely vampire, he may not care that his right-hand man is fraternising with the enemy, no, but there are other offences that he might not be as willing to forgive." He answered her as a smile twisted over her face also allowing him to continue his little scheme that would be vital in the big picture.

* * *

As Thierry looked over the vampires that were terrorising the cult of witches he heard a bloodcurdling scream which made him turn immediately, he saw the vampire he had bumped into feasting on his witch outside of her shop. His gut clenched as he yelled. "Leave her alone! Get off!" And then zipped across the way to grab the nightwalker by the scruff of his shirt and then launching him across the courtyard and landing on a wooden table.

Without another thought he ran across to him and grabbed one of the broken, jagged table leg and used it to take the vampire and in turn killing him. The entire street when silent and Thierry's rage faded allowing what he had truly done to set him. Several vampires that were around began to circle him, he had murdered one of his own in plain sight.

* * *

"Killing a vampire, for example." He added as she tilted her head to the side as he pressed his finger tips to her inner chest, soft and sensitive as she squirmed at his touch. "That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel's punishment, well, a rescue mission like that will require something positively magical. But then... what's worth dying for, if not love?" He brushed his hand over her cheek softly.

Her body clock was telling her it was time to begin getting ready for the party and with that she removed herself from his body and began to wander around the room getting things ready, he watched a deeply thoughtful look crossing her face as she smoothed out her beautiful pale golden dress. Sitting up he asked what was wrong with her and she paused before twisting around to look at him. "I just... I feel like we're messing with two innocent people who love each other despite everything... I mean, isn't that what we are?" Her eyes crinkled as he looked back at her.

Taking that into account for a moment he rose from where he had been lounging casually and he pushed up off the bed. "My love." He called and she stopped walking around gathering all of her things together. "My lovely, sensitive little vampire." He breathed taking another step towards her. "My Grace." He cupped her face watching as she fought a smile. "I believe you promised to stand by me no matter what. You knew how dark this was going to get when you began this. I know what I have to do in order to get what I want, do you?"

She paused looking into his crystal blue eyes and replied. "I do." She nodded her head. "I just don't want to lose myself again, in the darkness." She had just returned from being an emotionless bitch and didn't want to have to go through that again. "Of course I want to be there to help you, but I am always going to be this _sensitive_ person. Do you understand that?"

"I do." He smiled as he leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her lips, with that it got more heated once again, spinning her around to be against the wall he pinned her hands before he heard the door beside them open and in sauntered a pair of heels which made them both sigh. "Rebekah."

Clearing her throat, clearly not fazed she told them. "I think your girlfriend and I will need to be preparing for the charity event tonight." She pushed the door open for him. "So, shoo, brother." She commanded as he pulled away from his girlfriend, placing one more kiss on her lips and then leaving the room smirking as he did so. "Now that's over, go sit and I'll do your hair." She commanded pointing over to the seat.

* * *

As soon as both of the vampires were ready for the party they grabbed their purses and Masquerade masks and then wandered down the staircase. The witch that was going to be looking out for Hayley had already arrived and was nose-deep in a book as she sat in front of a roaring fire. Walking down the stairs they noticed that Niklaus was waiting for them in a very dashing all-black suit and holding a black devils mask in his hands.

When he caught sight of his lovely girlfriend his jaw dropped slightly, she was absolutely stunning in her pale gold dress and the black mask that was pulled down over her eyes, lined with sparkling crystals and her captivating chocolate-brown orbs underneath had been painted with smoky eye make-up he actually liked. Her lips were a drastic blood red which really set off nicely against her pale skin.

Trying to wet his dry throat he muttered. "My goodness." He couldn't take his eyes off her. "You look..." He was actually at a loss for words as he watched the Goddess in front of him giggling in delight covering her red mouth as she grinned with pearly white teeth. "I apologise, my love, I'm at a loss for words." He pressed his hand to his chest and bowed slightly as if he was introducing himself to a Princess.

A snort came from beside the brunette as the gorgeous Rebekah stepped out. "My brother, speechless." She remarked shaking her head. "Well, I suppose there is a first for everything, isn't there." He threw her a look. "I _did_ do a good job, didn't I." She admired the brunette who was blushing madly tell them both to sod off. "I think we should get going, we're already fashionably late due to me being a perfectionist."

With that the blonde twisted in her heels, bid a fair well to the wolf and then sauntered from the house, the couple followed her towards the car, but she could feel his eyes watching her every movement, turning she told him in a teasing tone. "You're staring." She told him as he stopped grinning at her like a cheshire cat. "You're meant to be concentrating on the evening, not how this dress looks on my body." She reminded him firmly as she placed her hands on her hips giving him a stern look through her mask.

"But, love." He moved towards her cupped her cheek softly. "How am I supposed to concentrate on something to trivial when you're standing in front of me looking good enough to eat." He leaned close to her face and added in a hushed voice. "_Literally_." She sucked in a breath looking up into his dazzling mixed coloured orbs with a wanting look in her own. "You want until I get you back here-"

A growl of disgust came from within the blacked out car as a voice told them both firmly. "I can hear you!"

Smirking the hybrid answered. "Good." He grinned once more as he helped his girlfriend into the tall car. "Now you know not to disturb us later on, dear sister." He beamed at her as she rolled her eyes, scoffed loudly and looked out of the window. "This is going to be fantastic." He noted as he closed the door behind him letting the driver go on his with nightly duties.

* * *

As they arrived at the Abattoir Rebekah headed in first on her own looking strikingly beautiful and more confident than ever. Following behind Niklaus and Grace sauntered her arm was linked through his as she took in the beautiful surroundings, saying. "This place is absolutely amazing. The architecture and the history that these walls must hold." Her eyes were sparkling with interest.

"Well, love, I could tell you stories." He muttered as she looked up at him. "Considering this place used to be my home, of course." She giggled that time nodding her head telling him that she remembered. "Someday soon this place will be ours. For what is a palace without a King and what is a King without a Queen to stand by his side." He looked down at her as she reached up and stroke his cheek.

"Forever." She promised.

With that they actually entered the party, it was entire what the hybrid expected it to be, the backdrop was dark and mysterious with acrobats hanging dramatically from the ceilings preforming eye-popping moves and dances up on platforms handling exotic animals, and confetti falling from the ceiling constantly, like rain. "Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." His hand slid around her waist holding her towards him as he smiled looking around the room.

Suddenly his eyes spotted another blonde, Cami stood there looking marvellous in a pure white angel costume looking a little lost and out of place. He muttered to the girl standing by his side. "She's here by your and Rebekah's doing I assume." She remained silent. "Don't want to break up Romeo and Juliet, but is more than willing to risk an innocent humans life. Sometimes your hypocrisy amazes me, love."

"I am not a hypocrite." She spat out venomously tightening her grip on his arm as he smirk. "I didn't necessarily want her here, part of this crazy thing, but Marcel needed to be distracted to your satisfaction." She replied as she saw Cami spotted her in the crowd, walking through the masked people and then the blonde was stood in front of them with a smile on her lips. "Hi, Cami. You look... stunning." She smiled honestly.

Laughing the bartender replied. "Oh, thank you." She was already blushing as she looked down at her floor length dress. "I'd love to say it was something I pulled out the back of my closet but it wasn't..." She shrugged her shoulders and then looked at the couple in front of her and said. "So, this is the infamous love of your life that you dropped everything for, eh?" She looked up at the hybrid who glanced down at his girlfriend squeezing her hip. "You're Marcel's wingman, right?"

"I suppose I could be called that." He replied smiling. "I much prefer Klaus." He smiled at her as she nodded her head telling her that she would remember that, the brunette looked between them before noticing that Marcel had finally decided to make an appearance at his own party, his eyes never left the dazzling women dressed in the white dress and that meant their plan was working perfectly.

Clearing her throat the brunette put in. "I had no idea that you two knew each other. Through Marcel, that is. Tell me about that." She asked casually noticing that Rebekah was standing at the bar drinking some scotch socially as the charming vampire approached her.

* * *

"You trying to be cute, inviting her here?" A dark voice came from behind the Original, turning gently she saw the careful light brown orbs of Marcel watching her as she stood there sipping her scotch.

Pulling the glass away from her glossy lips she replied. "I think she's darling. And so does my little friend over there." She nodded of to Grace who was listening to the human speak with a fond look on her face. "I can tell you fancy Cami's pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you." He wasn't sure if she was promising or threatening but either way he only smirked.

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin looking her up and down. "Jealousy looks good on you, Bekah." He purred as she felt a shudder run down her spine, he was still as dashingly handsome as when she had fallen in love with him, now he was a powerful king too in a smart skinny suit which hugged his muscles kindly.

* * *

Cami's eyes flashed over to the two that were talking. "So, I'm guessing Rebekah left something out when she was telling me about this Gatsby type." The vampire creased her eye brows. "That her and Marcel have a thing going on? Is that why she invited me to this? To prove that she could take things from me?"

"What?" Grace tilted her head. "No, we invited you because we thought you might have a good time here, Cami. Rebekah and Marcel are ancient history. Not even a thing." She explained shaking her head. "I mean, did you see the way that Marcel was looking at you? Because I did and I know that look..." She smiled, if there was something that Grace could do that was change someone's mood in a matter of seconds with her convincing. "And I know it because I usually see him looking at me that way." She patted her boyfriends chest possessively.

Politely interrupting the two girls Niklaus muttered deeply. "Love." He placed his hand on her boney hip through the dress. "I think it's about time we went and greeted the host, to be honest." He placed the sweetest kiss on her cheek which made her smile softly nodding her head. "Ah, but you have the pleasure of spending time with my dear sister Rebekah." He gestured to the girl as she approached.

"Behave." Grace muttered the blonde vampire before following her boyfriend.

* * *

Wandering across the room the hybrid saw his sired vampire standing there with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Cami and Rebekah with great interest. "Evening, Marcellus." He nodded at the dashing man who straightened himself up nodding at them both making his attention shift to the two in front of him. "I'm not sure you two have been formally introduced."

"No we have not." Marcel smiled as he looked down at the brunette taking in every part of her with keen interest. "I'm sure I would have remember meeting someone as positively radiant as you." He took her hand sweetly and brushed his lips against her knuckles making her smile at him. "You must be Grace. Klaus has spoken about you before."

She smiled. "Good things, I hope."

This time Marcel smirked as he replied. "Mostly." She giggled at this rolling her smouldering brown orbs. "But look at you, all dressed up for _my_ little party. Sweetheart, I would tell you how beautiful that dress looks on you, but I think you're the one that makes the dress _look_ beautiful." He told her as she blushed again, Niklaus could feel a deep growl wanting to spring from his chest. "Let me pour you both a drink." He suggested grabbing a good bottle of champagne, probably one he had put aside especially for the Original. "You should enjoy this, it's older than you are." He winked at the vampire.

"You really are as charming as they say, aren't you." She blinked giving him her best, most welcoming smile. "But I would hardly call this party little, you're selling yourself short." She noted as he looked up at her. "This is the biggest party I've been to and I'm from a town that throws parties nearly every week in celebration of some past event." She laughed and so did he, passing her a glass of champagne she only held it in her hand not wanting to drink.

Marcel chuckled. "Well, it is my job to throw parties like these, I do try to impress." He clinked his glass against her before sipping the liquor. "Now, Klaus did mention something about you that peaked my interest. You have some talent..." He looked at her as a pale look crossed her face, Niklaus glanced down at her. "I would love to know more about this."

Clearing her throat she knocked back half of the champagne in the flute before saying. "Well, I'm a telepath." She told him honestly as he rose his eye brows in surprise. "I understand there isn't many left and are hard to come by. I suppose that's why Niklaus tried to hard to get me." She smirked up at him in a teasing way, she obviously knew that wasn't the case. "There isn't really much else to it. These things just happen to people, I suppose."

"Yeah, I suppose they do." The vampire answered looking her up and down. "I don't mean to put you on the spot, but would you mind demonstrating for me." She sucked in a breath of surprise as she quickly finished off the champagne in her glass. "If it isn't too much bother for you, I've never seen a telepath in the flesh and I would love to see this."

"Oh, erm, okay." She nodded her head before closing her eyes and focusing all of her energy on reading his mind, blocking out the other voices in the room she focused only on his deep one. "You're thinking of your favourite colour. It's gold." She opened her eyes feeling a sudden rush to the head but keeping herself upright pursing her mouth together and trying to hold back the nauseous feeling in her stomach and throat.

Laughing loudly making her head thud with the noise he said. "Well, that is impressive! A real telepath in the flesh. You have certainly peaked my interest, sweetheart. It's a shame that Niklaus owns you." Her eyes flashed darker than before when he said that. "If you'll both excuse me I have other guests to attend to. Nice seeing you, enjoy yourselves!" He told them before crossing the room.

"Own me?" She hissed looking up at him feeling her stomach twist and turn. "Own me?" She repeated as he gave her a look to lower her voice. "Is that what this really is, or is that what he _thinks_ it is?" She braced herself on the bar feeling weak suddenly.

The hybrid gave her a look. "I think you know the answer to that. I've already told you I love you. Don't listen to him, he's trying to wind you up, love." He cupped her face feeling heat radiating against his hands. "You're burning up." He informed her as he watched her eyes losing focus. "Grace." He gave her a warning look before he watched blood trickle from her nose. "Jesus." He hissed as he dried her nose on a napkin from the side. "Bloody hell, you told me you were okay. You're not, are you?"

She whimpered out. "I wanted to be okay. You know what they say about the power of positive thinking." The brunette tried to joke but she just clung to his body instead. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, there is nothing you can do about this, Nik. Nothing. I didn't want to worry you." He pulled up his sleeve as he bit into his wrist. "It doesn't work that way."

"It'll make you stronger for now, just take it and we'll talk about after everything. Okay." His mouth was a firm line before she before to drink from his wrist, he groaned as she lapped and suckled from his wrist keenly. "I forgot how good it feels to share blood with you." He bit his bottom lip. "But I'm still angry." She looked up at him through her big doe-eyes and he sighed. "We'll continue this conversation later. Right now just hold it together, okay?" He promised in a rough voice.

* * *

As Marcel crossed the room to be with the two blondes the Original threw him a hard look before holding her head high and walking away, the vampire chuckled before looking at the human who stood there with a innocent look on her face. "Cami." He smiled charmingly at her.

"Hey." She nodded her head looking around the amazing party that was happening around her, something about her felt a little hurt that he had not invited her himself, but she knew there must have been a real reason why he hadn't said anything. Cutting off the awkward silence between them she said. "Killer party."

He laughed lowly, killer wasn't far from the truth in his eyes. "Oh, it's more of a work thing." All he wanted to do was keep her as far away from the vampires and supernatural aspect of the town as possible, but here she was smack-bang in the middle of it. "I would've invited you-"

Shaking her head she replied quickly. "Oh, no. We've been on one date." She tried to sound casual as she gave him her best smile. "No explanation necessary. You do your thing, I'll entertain myself." She went to turn around and wandering away across the party, but he was quick to smoothly slip in front of her with that same charming smile on his face.

"What, leave you alone, looking the way you do?" He raised his eye brows as she tried to hold back the blush that was spreading across her full cheeks. "Hell with that." He took her hand gazing deeply into her rich blue orbs.

* * *

At the much more quiet Mikaelson mansion, Hayley had decided to get some air, placing her hand on her stomach she looked down at it and sighed, not a week ago she had tried to get rid of her baby, now she was more attached to it than ever. Sliding the glass doors across the wandered out into the humid New Orleans night.

The deep pool sparkled with the help of the glowing moon, wandering around it she suddenly heard a twig snap, jolting she looked over to see a brush and a pair of glowing amber eyes staring directly at her, the wolf was not moving a muscle just looking at her, she wasn't sure if it made her feel nervous or safe.

Suddenly a calming voice came from behind it. "You're not supposed to be out here." Twirling around she saw a very beautiful African-American woman standing there with a pleasant smile on her face, defensively the wolf demanded who she was and the woman answered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Sabine." She introduced herself formally putting the woman at ease. "We met. I'm one of Sophie's friends."

Hayley eyed her suspiciously. "You're one of the witches."

Nodding the woman answered. "Sophie just asked me to come keep you company while everyone's out." She explained before her eyes shifted to the wolf that was still stood there behind her. "You know, it's drawn to you." The wolf girl glanced over her shoulder at the beast that still stood there watching her carefully. "The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something special."

Laughing gently Hayley remember someone else that spoke like that too about the miracle child she was carrying, someone she missed very dearly. "You sound like Elijah." She commented. "He thinks this baby is going to make us one big, happy family, but now he's gone and I don't even know what... 'it' is." Her hands were resting softly on her stomach again.

Tilting her head to the side the witch smiled as she informed her. "You know, I can do something about that, if you want." Hayley creased her eye brows. "I mean, find out if it's a boy or a girl." The wolf was quick to reminded her that they weren't allowed to do magic and didn't want to risk it. "It's not magic, just an old trick my grandmother taught me." She assured her. "C'mon. You have to be a little curious." She was right.

* * *

In the centre of the dance floor Marcel was holding the blonde tightly to his body as they swayed elegantly to the music. She looked up at him through her long black lashes as she stated. "I thought you said you were in community work."

He was quick to correct her with a nice smile on his face, flashing his pearly white teeth. "Community fundraising." He shrugged his shoulders looking down at her. "Throw a party, folks open their wallets. It's kind of my thing. Guess I'm what you call a necessary evil." He levelled watching as her eyes gazed over his shoulder for a moment and then back up at him.

"And Rebekah, she's on of your donors?" She raised her eye brows, smirking he told her that the girl was just an old friend. "Can't be that old. She looks younger than me."

He knew that the Original would be able to hear him as he said. "You'd be surprised." He locked eyes with her for a moment before telling her. "I was a kid when I met her. Enough about her. I just want to be right here with you." His strong arms tightened around her making her feel warm and safe, but also a little suspicious.

* * *

Just across the room Niklaus twirled his girlfriend as they also danced, she didn't make eye contact with him only watched the couple across from them with interest, then she heard his deep voice purr into her ear. "It seems that you and my little sister make quite the sinister duo, and here I was hoping that it would be you and I scheming together. A King and Queen fighting for their Kingdom."

Smiling weakly she looked up at him. "Nik, I'm loyal to you." She purred stroking his cheek as he just watched her. "You needed a distraction, Rebekah knew what to do, I just went along with it." She shrugged her shoulders as he watched her. "We both know you're not angry about the 'Cami thing', you're angry about me not telling you that I'm sick, or whatever I am."

"You're right." He growled out as he watched Diego enter the courtyard, with that he saw his sister crossing the room to leave with a smirk on her lips. "I am angry about that, but you're also right and I need to focus on this right now." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "If you get worse, you'll tell me, won't you?" He gave her a significant look as she nodded her head.

Diego finished telling his King what had happened at the cauldron to see the cold, steely look on his face as he turned to look at his right-hand man who looked overly guilty. Turning to his date he told Cami in a tight voice. "Excuse me." Then crossed the room, moving through the crowd at a bruising pace to be in front of his friend with a hard look in his eyes searching for the truth, but it was written all over his face.

Grabbing him by the throat he shoved him back against the stone wall, unknown to him the his blonde companion was watching from where she was stood under the dim light of the party, she couldn't quite see through the crowd, but she did see the violent look on the charming man's face. "What the hell did you do?" Marcel hissed tightening his grip on Thierry's throat.

Diego looked around at the attention that they were getting with their little brawl and was quick to intercept them bother saying. "Whoa, not here. No, not here." With that Marcel backed off with a deathly look in his eyes. Klaus smiled at the way from where he was stood with his girlfriend, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Across the Quarter at the witches cemetery inside of a candlelit burial chamber whilst the two friends Sophie and Katie spoke, the caramel coloured girl was sobbing in a heartbreaking way which made Sophie's stomach tighten in a guilt way. "I know you think he's a monster." Katie sniffled looking up at her friend.

Shaking her head the brunette replied. "It doesn't matter what I think." She informed her. "Thierry killed another vampire. He broke Marcel's biggest rule. You'll never see him again..." She paused biting her bottom lip before adding. "Unless with do something." Katie looked up suddenly surprised by how she had used 'we'. "I want to save our people. You want to save Thierry? There's only one way we can do both."

Not long later both the witches were sat out under the moonlight arranging all the items that they would need to preform the ritual. "You ready?" Sophie quizzed but her friend was more than ready to help get back the man she loved. Without another word she began to sprinkle sand equally over the stone alter focusing all of her magic on that.

* * *

In the quiet attic room Davina was fast asleep in her bed when she was suddenly disturbed by a serge of power and whispered voices echoing the room around her making cold shivers coarse down her spine as she tossed and turned in her bed. Shooting up in her bed she took in a couple of breathes in order to calm herself before whimpering out. "Marcel. Something's coming."

Without another thought she clambered clumsily from her bed over to her waiting easel, tearing off the picture she had been working on she picked up a black piece of chalk and went to work, letting her hand guide her through the vision, after a few short moments of madly drawing on the page she stepped back and whimpered. "Magic."

* * *

At the Masquerade Gala, the host had excused himself to deal with an impending matter, standing on the balcony which was looking over the entire event he stood there talking to his right-hand man whilst his inner circle gathered around them, prepared to step in if anything out of control was to happen, they would be there to take control of things.

"I want to hear you side of it." Marcel quickly said pacing back and forth as Thierry stood there looking guilty as ever, he had of course been caught red handed, there was no explaining to be done, his voice was low as he went to argue with the King, but he swiftly added. "Your version. Go."

Taking a deep breath the guilty vampire replied. "We were tossing the Cauldron." He began as the King stopped his incessant pacing to look at him with a deadly look in his light brown orbs. "This guy, some nightwalker, he attacked Katie for no reason-"

Cutting him off with a low tone he informed him. "His name was Max." That made Thierry feel more bad, adding an identification to the man that he had killed. "I turned him, and as far as reasons go, he doesn't need one." He told him, he had never had a problem with Thierry's relationship with the witch, but when he put her over the loyalty of their kind then Marcel had a problem with it. "She's a witch. He was a vampire. Now he's dead."

Just below them standing directly in the centre of the dance floor Cami stood there as still as death watching with horror on her face, she never knew that Marcel had this violent side to him, obviously before he was a mysterious, good looking stranger who was attempting to court her, but now he was dangerous too, with a temper like she had never seen.

Thierry said back. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Turning back to him and standing almost nose to nose with the younger vampire Marcel told him. "You broke my most important rule. Damn it, T." He shook his head fast. "How long have we been friends, 70 years?" Thierry remained silent. "I turned you into something that would never die. I gave you a gift."

"And I have been loyal to you all this time, and I still am." The younger vampires voice was filled with desperation, his eyes slightly glazed over. "I'm still your friend, Marcel. I swear, that hasn't changed."

Just down on the dance floor Grace was stood with her boyfriend at the bar as she watched the blonde with a torn look in her eyes, she could see the clear anguish on her face, the deceit, the pain, something she had felt many times herself. Thinking of all the time she thought she knew someone only to be wrong and hurt, just like Cami.

"I'll be one moment." The brunette told him in a soft voice, just before he could ask her where she was going, she began to glide across the room to be standing by the blondes side, she didn't even look at her, only watched the scene up on the balcony above the party. "Are you okay, Cami?"

Her voice was slightly hoarse as she replied. "He's got a temper, doesn't he?" Grace wanted to tell her that something like that didn't have to come between a relationship, but for a human to be involved with a vampire like Marcel would be too dangerous, she could hardly hold her weight around Niklaus most of the time, Cami was strong willed, but she wasn't strong bodied to be able to handle a supernatural creature. "I guess this is the moment I remember I know better." Spinning around she began to walk to the archway heading out.

"Cami." She called, but the music was drowning her out, she went to walk after her, but a hand caught her wrist, she turned back to see Niklaus standing there with a strange look on his face. "She's upset and I can't just let her walk home on her own, that's dangerous in this part of town."

He scoffed. "That doesn't concern you right now. Stop trying to control things that you can't control." The hybrid told her as she gave him a hard look. "I need you by my side for now, love, so I know that nothing happens to _you_." She put her head down. "I don't care about her, I care about you." Niklaus looked up noticing a familiar wandering towards him, it was his newly turned vampire Joshua. "Ah, here we go." He slid a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the newbie vampire.

With that Josh knew exactly what he was supposed to do, wandering up the stairs to where Marcel was stood he handed him the single piece of folded paper and than added. "We found this at his girl's place." Unfolding the piece of paper Marcel felt as if his heart had been torn from his chest.

He had betrayed him again, he thought he would be able to trust him but it turned out the only person he would be able to trust was himself in all of this madness. "Still my friend, huh?" Marcel's voice was full of spite. "That's funny because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away." He shoved the piece of paper in the man's face.

Quickly Thierry explained that he had never seen it before, obviously he was telling the truth, but after all the betrayal and lying Marcel wasn't willing to listen or believe him. "Shut up." He commanded in a rough voice and with that the younger vampire stopped talking, preparing himself for the punishment ahead. "I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?"

"Marcel, no-"

Cutting him off the King said harshly. "Here's a lesson in friendship. Friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what is mine." His voice drop to a growl as he turned around taking a moment to regain his compose and then turning back to his former friend and telling him. "Oh... For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to 100 years in the Garden."

Just below on the dance floor the brunette creased her eye brows but her hybrid beside her smirked. "That doesn't sound good for our hat wearing friend. What's hell is the Garden?" She asked confused as she looked up to see the more that pleased look on his face.

"It's the start of everything, love." He leaned down and kissed her in celebration. "Soon we will be in our rightful place ruling New Orleans as King and Queen together." She only smiled back at him as he kissed her again with added passion. "Forever."

* * *

Across the Quarter at the cemetery, Sophie was preparing to do her part, the tracking spell on the dagger that was stuck in Elijah's chest, it was a magical object after all and it would be easy to track down. She heard a pair of heels sauntering towards her, looking over her shoulder she saw the beautiful blonde Original standing there with her hands on her hips waiting. "You're doing the right thing. It's the only way to find Elijah." She assured her.

With a sigh the witch answered. "I'm doing what I have to do." With that she closed her eyes and began to chant softly.

* * *

"Do you think that we should follow them? See where they take him?" Grace muttered in a low voice to her boyfriend as they watched a couple of Marcel's men begin to march him away from the party, onto the empty road. More vampires were gathered out there to witness the overly guilty look on their friends face, they couldn't believe that his loyalty to their own race was so weak that he was willing to kill one of his own.

Taking her hand he lead her across the party towards the archway where they got a good view of the road, Marcel was following from behind with a torn look on his face, Thierry was supposed to be one of his best friend, one of the people that he trusted the most and he had betrayed him so simply for some witch he had been courting for a couple of years.

It wasn't long until Niklaus spotted the lone witch stalking up the middle of the cobbled road with a determined look on her face. Katie was chanting softly, but her voice was firm as she lifted her hand high into the air making the street lamps either side of her flicker, she heard him calling out to her. "Katie, no!" But it was too late, the lights shattered, raining down over her in fiery cascades as a sudden wave of powerful burst from her making all of the vampires fall down.

"Ah." Grace's soft whimper came from behind the hybrid as she stumbled against the stony wall, she could feel the tremble of magic racking her bones uncomfortably. Quickly he caught her hips, using the support of the wall to hold her upright. "Uh, God." She groaned out painfully closing her eyes tight. "Ah." She could feel his cooling hands on her face as she opened her eyes to see his face, they were set to kill, she knew that he would going to kill Katie to protect her. "No, Nik." She whimpered. "I can... I can hold out." She told him.

He growled back. "Grace." But she shook her head firmly, taking his hand and holding it to her chest as she accepted more of the witches powerful waves of pain coarse through her body making her kneels buckle, but her boyfriend was there to hold her up, she could almost feel his growling deeply, he obviously hadn't taken into account any spell Katie would preform to hurt a vampire would in turn hurt the woman he loved the most, the anger was rising.

* * *

Across the town in a quieter much more peaceful place the attic room was completely dark, expect for the moonlight beaming in through the shutters. The lovely young witch was standing at her easel drawing madly, quick swipes with her almost dull piece of black chalk. She stopped, dropping the chalk and then looking at the face she had drawn, Katie.

Now that she knew who she was up against she knew that she would be able to help in some way, help the vampires that were being hurt, hopeful help Marcel defeat this evil that was trying to kill him. Feeling a sudden surge of power she accepted it into her body and began to channel it to the only person she knew would be able to handle it.

* * *

Back on the street, more lights burst and more vampires called out in agony, but not Marcel, he could feel power rushing through him giving him the strength to be able to rise to his feet, much to Katie's surprise. Without a second thought he rushed across the clearing towards her but she held her hand out making another wave push out causing the vampires to wither and whimper in pain.

Niklaus watched as the King dropped to the ground again, his eyes looking at the witch thinking how easy it would be just to end her life and end all of the pain being inflicted, but a shaky hand fell on his cheek and he looked down into the glowing eyes of his girlfriend as she told him. "Don't... Don't even think about it." Blood dripped from her nose as he tightened his grip on her dress, he swore he could feel the fabric ripping under his strength but he didn't care. "Not much longer... Ah." She screamed leaning her head forward. "Not much..." Her voice was hoarse and wearing.

Again Marcel rose to his feet, shakily almost doubled over in pain, and once again Katie send out another wave this time just focusing on the man in front of her, hearing his bones snap and break in an uncomfortable loud way. The King could have sworn he heard Davina's sweet voice calling out in his head, screeching. "_No_!" It was what motivated him to rise once again, despite all odds.

"You're here to save your man. Well, c'mon, little girl!" He growled flashing his fangs at her and zipping the rest of the way towards her, just as he reached a couple of inches in front of her she sent out another wave of power out of herself sending him to his knees calling out in pain this time, she watched him through her spite filled chocolate-brown orbs, so much hate and despise that she had for one man.

Pulling a stake from behind her back she rose it high above her head and said. "Die, you son of a bitch." Of course that would have been too easy, if anyone was going to end the Kings life with was going to be Niklaus so he could just let some lone with do it, she was about to strike down but everything came to a halt.

The hybrid watched his girlfriend writhing in pain and that was it, he was done waiting around for any word from Rebekah, her eyes closed and he shook her to stay awake, but she didn't open her eyes. Feeling a grumble of anger in his throat he slid her down to the floor leaving her there for a moment before zipping across the street and hissing darkly. "You dare hurt what is mine." With that he reached forward and snapped her neck without another thought, he didn't care about concealing Sophie's magic, or finding Elijah, and he certainly didn't care that he had just saved Marcel's life.

He only cared about _her_.

* * *

Over in the candlelit cemetery Sophie was still preforming the spell when she felt a sudden shift in the air as it grew thicker around her, a heavy feeling in her stomach and a gripping pain in her heart, grief. "Something's wrong." The witch finally said to the Original who stood impatiently behind her. "Katie's magic stopped. I can keep going." She was determined to find where Davina had been hiding.

The blonde quickly told her. "You can't. She'll sense it." She reminded her, but knowing deep down that she obviously didn't need to.

Shaking her head the witch answered. "No. I can find Davina." The Original narrowed her eyes at that statement, it was clear that she had other motives as well as helping find her older brother. "I just need another moment." She took a second to gather herself before about to start her spell again.

Suddenly the map of the French Quarter she had been using to track the location of the Original and the powerful young witch was swiped out from under her, the black ash that was leading a trail to their whereabouts vanished with the yank, all her hard work gone within seconds, then a hard, disgusted voice telling her. "You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over." Her voice dropped an octave. "We failed." She hung her head.

* * *

Back on the street Thierry crawled heartbroken to his deceased girlfriends corpse looking down at her body with glassy orbs. "No. Katie. No, no, no, no." He was clearly in denial about what had happened, he sobbed over her body cradling her close to his chest wishing and hoping for her to wake up, but she was gone, her usually warm body was already dropping temperature.

Marcel looked up at the Original whom had saved his life with a grateful look on his own face, nodding at him the hybrid quickly crossed back across the road to his girlfriend who was slumped onto the floor blood trickling from her nose. "Grace." He whispered kneeling down by her side. "C'mon, my love, it's time to wake up." He whispered stroking her face.

* * *

Soon after the whole ordeal had come to an end, Marcel found himself down in the Garden, obviously an ironic name for a underground dungeon that was filled with low moans from the men and women being tortured and starved down there, this was his friends punishment for defying him, looking at the chained up man he asked simply. "Just tell me this. Was she worth it?"

"I loved her." His voice broke with that confession, it wasn't the words that King wanted to hear, but he almost respected him sticking to his guns even after his witches death. Suddenly he drove an iron stake into his gut making him groan loudly in pain, a man appeared beside Marcel and with that the charming vampire handed him a wooden mallet. "Seal him up... and let him rot."

Crouching down the new vampire began to build a foundation, placing down a slaver of wet cement and then placing a house brick on it, letting it set, clearly he intended to build a wall around the guilty vampire, Thierry looked around the room at the others that were surviving their punishments for the crimes they had committed, some had been down there so long he had forgotten them and their names and he was to become one of them.

* * *

Thankfully the charity Masquerade event was long over, but the moon was still high in the sky, but not for much longer and in one of the many spare rooms of the Abattoir the hybrid was watching over his young girlfriend as she lay on top of the fancy bed sheets breathing deeply, all he could think was he was grateful she was alive, per say. Looking around the room he could hep but mourn the place which he wanted to live the most, Marcel had kept this place beautifully clean, almost to the same standard that he would.

He wanted to live in the Abattoir again so bad, with Grace by his side and have Elijah back, also. Rebekah could come with them too if that was what she wished and Hayley would be there, with is child, half-vampire half-werewolf all mystery. He wondered if whatever it was would have his temper, or his determination, or some aspect of Hayley, perhaps her strong will or natural survivor nature.

Shaking his head softly he turned to be looking at the brunette again, sitting by her side he brushed her hair back from her face, she had to wake up soon, she had to. He could feel a lump in his throat as he thought about losing her, he always ridiculed Damon mercilessly for her getting hurt under his watch and now the same thing had happened when the younger vampire was with him. He began to think that maybe she was just a danger magnet, she was certainly willing to put her own life at risk for the good of the cause, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen.

The hybrid was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a fair of expensive dress shoes enter the room from the door that lead out to the balcony, he didn't have to look up to know that the _owner_ of the house of stood there watching him with interested and arms crossed over his chest. "Now awake yet?" He asked casually and Klaus only shook his head in return. "Don't worry about her, she'll be up and at 'em soon, I'm sure."

"Oh, I know she will." The hybrid replied looking down at his brunette peaceful face. "She's stronger than she looks, believe you me." Marcel could feel the corner of his lips turning up as the hybrid watched her carefully. "I don't want to be intruding after you've had such an awful night. I can take Grace and we can leave you on your own to process." He looked up at the man who stood there in silence for a moment.

Shrugging the King answered. "Naw." He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't sweat it, there's no rush." He assured him in a kind tone. "I mean, at least wait until she's up and feeling better first." He paused for a moment walking around the bed to be leaning against the dresser that was just opposite it. "She's a nice girl, probably keeps you on your toes, eh? She's got spunk." He complimented the unconscious girl as the hybrid nodded his head softly. "I can tell she's more than just an assets to you."

"I-"

Cutting him off quick Marcel answered. "There's no use lying to me, Klaus. I've known you for too long to know when someone actually means something to you." He looked at him as the hybrid lifted his head to be gazing at him. "I've seen you with plenty of women before, too many to count if I'm being honest." Klaus laughed shortly. "I've seen you kiss them, I've seen you dance with them, I'm seen you speak with them and I've seen you tear out their throats and drink every last drop of them. But I have _never_ seen you concerned for one. I've never seen you kill for one."

He didn't answered only lowered his head, it had been so easy to see through the wall he had put up in order to protect her, and now Marcel knew a weakness and he would exploit it given the option. "I appreciate you taking of Katie and saving my life as well as my other vampires, but I don't think that you did it fully for my benefit. I see the way you look at her, man. Like she's the only important thing in the room." He looked down at his feet before looking back up and asking. "How much did Cami see?"

"She just saw an argument, mate." Klaus answered softly as he watched his girlfriend begin to stir on the bed, moving her head slightly, her fingers wiggling. "It's nothing you can't fix." He took a moment. "I assume that my feelings for Grace aren't far off from what you truly feel for the blonde bartender from Rousseau's." He looked up at her. "You really like her, don't you?"

The King glanced down, there was no use lying to him. "I like that she's not any part of this." He liked the fact she was pure, it was the very same reason that Niklaus adored Grace's spark of humanity she had in her, expect with Cami it was doubled because she truly was a very vulnerable human who didn't have to fake her feelings. "Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do."

"I am sorry about Thierry, you know?" He lied easily, but a part of him was actually sincere, he knew what it could be like to lose someone that was so close and loyal, his family, Grace, others. "I can tell he was a good friend." He mused looking up at Marcel as he watched him.

Blinking a couple of times Marcel informed him. "I made him what he was." Clearly Marcel had the same principal for loyalty and trust that the hybrid did, turning someone to them was a big deal and they needed to know that they could fully depend on someone, but obviously it hadn't been true in the case of Thierry. "Obviously, my trust was misplaced." Klaus was quick to tell him that it didn't make it any better. "You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one." He paused thinking. "You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do."

The brunette shifted on the bed as she opened her eyes looking around the beautiful room she was laying in, Niklaus looked down at her with a relieved look faintly on his face and Marcel nodded at her. "Welcome back." He told her, his voice was less cocky and more warm. "I'm sorry you were hurt at one of my parties, if you come by again I'll make sure that you leave standing and happy, instead of unconscious and in pain." He smiled at her.

"I appreciate that." She muttered rubbing her head as she sat up fully, placing on hand on Niklaus' shoulder to secure herself from falling back down, he supported her waist surely as she looked directly into his icy blue orbs. "What happened after I...?"

"Well." Marcel began as he pushed up from the dresser he had been leaning against. "Your boyfriend here killed the threat to the vampires, thus saving all of our lives. He's an everyday hero." He spoke very proudly of the hybrid who sat there observing her carefully, she gave him a small smile. "Well, as much as the big bad wolf would hate to admit it, he is."

Grace smiled. "I know he is."

The King then cleared his throat. "I see you have a lot to discuss and catch up on." He winked at the hybrid who shook his head softly. "I'll excuse myself to a bottle of my finest bourbon now." With that he wandered towards the door the opposite side to the room which would lead through to the other rooms of the mansion. "Leave when you feel up to it." He told them as he shut the door behind him.

Klaus helped her up off the bed as she asked him where they were going in such a hurry. "We're going to finish up some business, love." He informed her as they walked out onto the balcony, cleaners had already began to get to work, sweeping up the confetti and throwing away the left overs. "Come now." He told her allowing her to walk in front of him down the road.

* * *

When they finally arrived at his desired destination he gazed through the window into the bar named Rousseau's to see that Cami was still sitting at a bar sipping a pint and still wearing the exquisite dress she had worn to the ball, she looked exhausted and frustrated with herself if anything. "Stay here." Niklaus leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before heading inside. "Cami-"

"Don't even try it." The blonde hissed out angrily shaking her head, he watched her through careful eyes. "I get the bro code. You're here to smooth things over for your friend. It's very nice of you, but-" Klaus was quick to finish her sentence with a correct statement, telling her she had been hurt before. "Something like that." She whispered putting her head down. "The guy I saw tonight – not he the guy I thought he was. And if he can turn on a dime like that-"

Niklaus narrowed his eyes a she stated. "Sounds like more than just a broken heart. Someone broke your trust." She didn't respond but he did continue. "Camille, the brave bartender." She looked up at him with a heartfelt look in her eyes as he gazed back, she swallowed and then looked away shaking her head softly. "I'm sorry... But I need you to give Marcel another chance."

Clearing her throat feeling a pink tinge pull over her cheeks. "Wow. I totally misread that." She thought back to his girlfriend, the loving girl who seemed so pure and good.

"I suppose you did." He muttered as his eyes ran over her face. "We all have our roles to play." She looked up into his eyes confused for a moment before being caught in a captivating hold she couldn't look away from. "You went to Marcel's. You danced. You feel badly that he had a row with his friend, but otherwise, all you remember is that it was perfect." He informed her as she nodded her head.

* * *

With that the couple returned home to the mansion on the outskirts of the Quarter. He opened the door to her and she walked through, kicking off her killer heels hearing the bones in her feet crack uncomfortable as she groaned outwardly. "What a freaking night." She muttered shaking her head as she walked into the parlour room. "Are you okay?" She turned to look at the hybrid whom seemed deep in thought.

"Marcel knows..." He mused as she creased her eye brows asking what he knew. "He knows how much I love you. What I'm willing to risk. He knows that you're my greatest weakness." He sat down on the couch rubbing his hands over her face for a quick moment. "If this comes to a war, then he's going to use you against me, I don't doubt that, and now you're weaker than you've ever been and I don't know what to do about that."

She sighed. "There's nothing you _can_ do, Nik." She climbed onto the couch beside him kneeling there as she wrapped her hands around his forearm, but he didn't look at her. "It's why I didn't want to tell you, because there is nothing you can do. We just have to hope that I'll regain my strength, and hopefully that'll be sometime soon." Her eyes were flickering over his face trying to understand.

He took a beat. "I never should have taken you to that damn party." He cursed himself shaking his head. "I never should have forced you to use your powers of Rebekah to try and find out where Davina was holding Elijah." He stood up quickly grabbing a glass from the table and then launching it across the room angrily. "I was selfish and stupid and-"

"Stop." She hissed at him as she stood up too, she grabbed his hand and turned him to be facing her, reaching up she cupped his face softly, his stubble was rubbing harshly against her palm but she didn't care. "Stop that right now. Okay? This was no ones fault. We couldn't have known Katie was going to cause that much damage and you sure as hell couldn't have known that me looking into Rebekah's memories was going to do that." She looked into his eyes. "Stop blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault, Nik. Just stop." The brunette breathed. "I know that people have been blaming you for things out of your hands for years, but I am not blaming you for this. Do you hear me?"

He nodded before leaning down and pressing a single kiss to her lips. "I hear you." He told her before pulling her into another kiss, deeper this time. She gasped as she moved into the kiss also, missing his touch and lips against her. Straddling his waist on the couch he locked her fingers in her hair which was down past her shoulders in a thick array of chocolate brown goodness.

Suddenly the door slammed and in walked Rebekah, she groaned loudly. "You both realise that other people live in this damn house, right? You can't just do _that_ wherever you want!" She informed them both, clearly she was angry that the plan to get Elijah back hadn't worked. Klaus gave her a look as the brunette moved from his lap to sit peacefully beside him, but the blonde wandered over to the shining grand piano across the room, plunking down on the stool and running her fingers carelessly over the ivory keys. "Well, tonight was an epic failure."

"On the contrary, sister. Apart from a small mishap tonight was a masterpiece." He explained to her as he rose from his seat and wandered over to the glass decanter which held his perfectly aged bourbon, pouring himself a glass she glared at him and then informed him that Katie had died before their witch could finish the spell to find their brother, as if the hybrid didn't already know. Smirking he told her. "Oh, I'm well aware. I killed Katie."

"You_ what_?" She hissed angrily raising from where she was sat on the stool, this put Grace in red alert as she shifted forward from her seat eyeing the blonde Original carefully, there wasn't much she would be able to do if Rebekah was to attack, but she could always try and help in some way.

The hybrid looked back at her as he answered. "There's no way our little suicide witch wasn't gonna try and take out Marcel with her. Plus when her put what I loved in danger, I had to act." Rebekah glanced over at Grace who shrugged her shoulders softly. "I saved his life and I saved Grace's life, and in doing so, I now have him exactly where I want him."

"Sophie trusted you. _I _trusted you against my better instinct, but I really should have known when it comes to your family and _her_..." She spat out venomously her eyes darting over to the brunette who sat there quietly. "You chose her every time, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement and it made Grace's stomach clench with guilt. "That's how it has always been and that's how it's always going to be."

Klaus scoffed shaking his head. "Stop acting like a spoilt child. You're very capable of taking care of yourself, you're a big girl." He told her as her pursed her lips together angrily. "The witches are on no one's side but their own. The girl, Davina? That's all they want, and when they have her, what do you think happens then, a truce? Of course not. They will use Davina's power against all of us. I can't allow that to happen." He told her firmly.

The blonde let out a breath. "Even if you're right, the plan was to find Elijah, and you have failed us." She growled out her eyes flickering with madness.

"You always did lack faith." He took a beat as she creased her eye brows tilting her head to the side in wonder. "By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, when he has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself." He told her.

Rolling her bright blue eyes her voice was clearly done when she replied to him. "I have all the faith in the world that you'll get what you want, Nik. You always do." Her eyes darted over to Grace again as she sat there focusing on her hands that were in her lap. "No matter what it coses the rest of us. _You disgust me_."

Standing up suddenly Grace growled at her. "Don't talk to him like that." Both of the Original were surprised by her sudden outburst when she had been so quiet before. "He is doing what needs to be done. The witches aren't important in all of this. Okay? We've got Elijah back, that's all that is important." Rebekah zipped forward to her, inches away from her face shaking her head. "You wouldn't hurt your _only_ friend." She spat out venomously.

Scoffing loudly she turned on her heels and left the house with as quick, the brunette let out a held in breath and said. "Oh, God." She whimpered. "I thought she was going to rip my heart out of my chest." Klaus chuckled as he zipped across the room to be face to face with her this time, his face was more happy and proud than anything. "What?" She blushed putting her head down.

"You defended me." He placed a finger under her chin looking into her eyes. "I'm not sure that you've ever done that before. Maybe once." His eyes were flashing with lust and pride this time as she smiled again, shrugging her shoulders telling him that she loved him and that was why she defended him. "Well, I'm glad you did and I love you, too." He breathed huskily before capturing her lips in a warm kiss.

* * *

In the attic room across town Davina was knelt at the coffee which revealed the Original, she watched him with deadly intent before she heard her door click open, jumping up quickly she saw her saviour Marcel standing there, running over to him she threw her arms around his neck hugging him welcomingly and he captured her in a sure hug. "You're okay! I was so worried." She breathed out.

"Thank you." He told her as he pulled away to look into her big doe eyes. "Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me." He nodded, she held her arms down by her side as she hissed out an assumption of it being the old ones that attacked him, but he chuckled and informed her lightly. "Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight." This surprised her. "I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back." He diverted around her little body over to Elijah's open casket.

Her voice was very firm as she told him. "No." He twisted around to look at her about to argue back, but she was too quick. "No. You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill him." Her voice was sure and deadly as he watched her with clear concern.

* * *

Klaus dropped the little brunette on the bed softly, she bounced slightly giggling before looking up at her him her big chocolate-brown orbs, he swooped down and kissed her possessively laying her back on the soft bed, then attacking her neck with quick butterfly kisses which made her squeal in delight as his hands ripped and tugged at her beautiful pale golden dress making her complain and tell him that she didn't even own the dress which he was quick to respond with he didn't care.

She made quick work of his buttons ripping them open to reveal his hard, toned chest, she licked her lips before looking up at him to see that he was no longer watching her with his usual stoic blue stare, but this time it was a feral amber gold hold he had on her. She gulped and he saw the moment of weakness in her eyes and turned away, he scared her, he was an abomination. "Nik." She whispered cupping his cheek and making him look at her. "Don't hide from me. I know what you are and I'm not scared of you. I love you for what you are." She told him lovingly.

He smiled before leaning down and smashing his lips against hers again, his fangs scarped against her lower lip careful not to break the skin and accidentally infect her with his toxin. She groaned arching her back at his touch when something struck her. "Wait. Wait." She breathed out. "Hayley." He groaned resting his head on her chest. "You wait here, I'll go see check up on her." She crawled out from under him before leaning down and whispering in his ear. "Don't get started without me." She grabbed a shirt from the floor and threw it on.

He growled in a very feral and passionate making her giggled and skipped from the room with swiftness. Then she went about finding the wolf in the giant house, she finally found her in the library at the desk with books scattered all around her and her laptop open on her lap and her long legs tucked up under her in a comfortable way. "Hey." She smiled wandering into the room. "I thought that you might want to know that Elijah will be returning to us."

The wolf tried to hide the tinge of glee she felt in her stomach telling her that was really good, but the girl across from her spotted it. "You haven't know Elijah long, have you?" She questioned as Hayley shook her head gently. "Neither have I really. Around two years." She shrugged her shoulders moving towards her and taking a seat on the side of the desk. "He was the first ever Original I officially met, even when I didn't know who the Mikaelson family was." She chuckled. "He was very charming and handsome and terrifying. I can see why you have this... _thing_ for him."

Shaking her head quick Hayley said. "Oh, I don't..."

"Sure." Grace smirked as she stood up. "I'll hold you to that answer when the charming and handsome Elijah is back in this house." She winked at her as the wolf scoffed softly shaking her head, she began to walk from the room when she heard Hayley called her name. "Yeah?" She turned back to her.

"I learned something today, about the baby." She rested her hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "I'm going to tell Klaus when you see him, but... I think it's a girl." She smiled warmly and the vampire raised her eye brows a grin pulling up over her lips. "Hey. We're gonna need as much girl power as we can get, right?" She fist bumped half-heartedly as the brunette nodded her head, giggling and agreeing with her.

* * *

Deep in the French Quarter Rebekah was wandering aimlessly down the street trying to get her head straight, it hurt fighting with her brother, hating him so much when she used to love him more than anything and it ever hurt fighting with Grace, she understood that she was going to defend him, she did love him after all.

She was beginning to wish someone loved her that unconditionally, if someone like her brother, so corrupt and evil could find someone as light and pure as someone like Grace then surely she would be able to find someone, too. This time she wouldn't have Klaus there to kill every good man there was, she could be able to love freely and wholly.

Suddenly she noticed Marcel standing there, gulping she spun around but within moments he was standing there too, almost nose to nose with her making her overly nervous as she told him. "You're following me." He was stepping towards her making her take quick steps backwards until her back hit the hard wall of the store front.

"Maybe you're just in my way." He teased, she could feel his cool minty breath on her soft skin before it was gone and so was he, shutting her bright blue eyes she leaned her head back against the brick letting out a shaky breath, something about being that close to him, after everything that they had been through made her knees weak and stomach quiver.

* * *

In the witches cemetery they were putting Katie to rest preforming her final rites, Sophie was waving a smoking bundle of herbs over her body whilst the coven gathered around along with Sabine and the elder witch Agnes. "I told you no good would come from their unholy alliance of yours." The older witch told them angrily.

"At least I'm doing something." Sophie answered as she stood up shaking her head. "What about you?" She gave her a hard stare before turning around about to leave, but the elders voice spoke up once more telling the witch Sabine to tell them what she had seen when she had been preforming the trick to find to what the sex of the baby would be.

Sighing she told them. "It's the girl, the wolf."

* * *

_**Earlier that night**_

_Sabine was swinging a hanging crystal over Hayley's stomach as she lay face up on the kitchen island. "I think it's a girl." The witch smiled before feeling a dark wash running through her body. "No... wait."_

_The wolf's eyes widened as she looked at the older woman asked. "Wait what?" Her heart stuttered slightly. "Please tell me I'm not having a mini-Klaus." She threatened when suddenly the witch dropped the crystal, Hayley creased her eye brows watching the woman take a step back and then her eyes rolling to the back of her head._

"_Hoc est infantima malom. Nos omnia perdetu el eam." The witch spoke up in a language that Hayley didn't understand making her more nervous than ever._

* * *

Hayley was still sitting at the desk trying to concentrate and remember the foreign words the witch had uttered, using online translators she was typing the words and and trying different languages to convert it into plain English, but each time she tried getting no results. Resting her hand on her stomach she creased her eye brows.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm really sorry that this took so long to get out, but I've been really busy lately with personal things, I hope you'll understand, I do try to write when I can, but I've been completely tied up.**

**So tell me what you thought of this chapter, I hope you're all enjoying this story so far, I know it was asked for a lot so I hope I'm delivering on what you want to see. And I know a lot of people were asking for some jealous Niklaus and flirty Marcel towards Grace, so I hope you liked that.**

**Rebekah and Grace small rift in this chapter, but it won't be long before their friends again, I like to think of them both as frenemies so they are gonna have arguments at times, especially when it comes to Klaus.**

**If you want to follow me on tumblr for story updates, previews and anything else I feel like posting then go over to proud-salvatore . tumblr . com (you know what to do, just take out the spaces)**

**Final thing, if you want to see what Grace wears in the chapters then hit up my polyvore page, my name is graciiieee**

**Answers and responses below:**

* * *

**Anissa: I'm working as hard as I can, but if I can't write then I can't write, I guess you'll just have to wait until I'm done. Sorry.**

**Guest: Wow, thank you very much, sorry for the late updates, but as I explained I've been really busy. I hope you liked this chapter and feel free to stalk my story as much as you like.**

**Nicole: Yeah totally, she is much more challenged then she was in Mystic Falls, she has to be more careful, more strategic and she has to try and match the intelligence of several Originals to be able to keep up. I'm glad you like the idea of Gravina, because hopefully their will be some next chapter. And I'm really glad you like all the Klace. The Angels of New Orleans, I really like that, haha, shame Grace and Rebekah had their little fall out, but all relationships do have that. Oh and I know how big a fan of Koace you are, so I snuck in a little in this chapter, not much just at the start, Grace turns to him in her own head to have a drink witch, drinking buddies Koace! Xxx**

**smilin steph: The other story was a Damon/OC story, so I had to start a new one in order to follow through with my original idea.**

**Whitttyyy76: I love Klace, too. They are so passionate and new, Davina is a very naught witch, but I'm right there with you about liking the Originals more than TVD at the moment, I'm not liking the triangle, totally sick of it, just like you. I'm okay with Elena if she isn't making things all about her, but in the past I haven't been a big fan of her. I really don't want a Elijah/Hayley/Klaus love triangle either, it sucks and plus it makes it harder for me to write! Haha.**

**ddluzelle: Haha, thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed I. Grace did have a small mishap with a coma and Elena did call Grace to see how she is unfortunately they didn't get to speak because Niklaus was there to answer her phone, I'm sure Elena was happy about that, haha. I hope you like this chapter, too.**

**Psycho17: Yes, I totally agree with you about her and Hayley bonding but the baby will definitely be a big thing for them. And Grace is already beginning to become the Queen, which is good. I did add a little Marcel/Grace flirting in with it. She will be finding out about Bonnie very soon and I will add a little in about that, so look out for it! Totally, Grace and Klaus are passionate and feral enough they really would destroy a room.**

**Bronzelove: If I can find a way to fit in Grace's powers I will, but it's difficult. Hope you enjoy.**

**XxxRena: Yeah, I really like the Grebekah relationship, they will make up, don't worry! And Hayley and Grace too are gonna be sticking together, girl power! Glad you're enjoying.**

**grapejuice101: She's weak and she's angry, but she will get better soon and then she's gonna want a lot of revenge.**

**Ghostwriter: I'm really glad you're liking it. See ya soon!**

* * *

**Graciiee**


End file.
